I Never Left You
by Pursuit of Love
Summary: Strange things are happening at Alice Academy and Natsume is going to get to the bottom of this. During the Christmas Ball, he meets a person that acts like Mikan! But how could that be? Sakura Mikan died two years ago!
1. Will the Snow Really Melt?

_**This is my seventh story called **__**I Never Left You**__**! This is going to be a long story and I hope you will follow and enjoy. Anyways, here's chapter 1!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm not that smart to write a masterpiece like that. :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>I Never Left You<strong>

_By Pursuit of Love_

* * *

><p>''<em>The precious things you take for granted might one day disappear.''<em>

**Chapter 1**

**Will the Snow Really Melt?**

''Doctor! We're losing the patient!''

Everyone panicked. The nurses and doctors were running back out of the operation room only to be running back in with more medical tools for the operation. The patient got shot. The bullet was an inch away from her heart. The doctors were glad that it didn't hit her main organ, but it didn't make the situation any better. She was bleeding non-stop. The surgeons were trying their best, but they knew this was not going to end in a happily ever after.

_Beep_

The nurses, doctors, and the surgeons froze. One even accidently dropped their cutting-knife and sliced his arm. The doctor glanced at the clock. 9:08 P.M. 9:08 P.M. was the time Sakura Mikan died.

The patient's dearest friends were crying when the doctor, Imai Subaru, told them. Heart-wrenching cries were echoing through the hallway. Everyone had sore pink eyes and flushed facades. Even the patient's cold-hearted best friend could not hold back tears. They prayed that this was only just a dream. That soon, they would all awake from this horrible nightmare. But it was not going to. No matter how much they tried. It was reality. A reality they did not wish to come true.

A boy with crimson eyes and messy raven hair punched the wall. His knuckles were bleeding, but he didn't mind. He wished he was the one that got shot by the bullet. He wished at the time when the bullet was coming towards him, she would not have protected him. In his perspective, he was the one who should have died. Not her.

That girl who died at exactly 9:08 pm was precious to him and everyone that knew her. She was looking for the solution in every problem and never gave up, even in the darkest hour. She looked for the good in even the worst of people. She easily got over things and moved on. She forgave anyone for anything since she was that sympathetic. She cheered everyone up with the corniest jokes that were not even considered as jokes since they were that bad, but no one seemed to mind. She smiled like the whole world was filled with only joy and happiness, but truly it was not. She was the light to everyone's darkness especially to the boy with the crimson irises. When the news came that she died, the light soon disappeared.

''Sakura Mikan was a baka,'' Hotaru said at the podium while wearing a black flowing dress with a black rose in her nearly shoulder length, jet black hair,'' but despite that, she was a wonderful and caring person. She was a fat ball of sunshine that everyone looked upon at. She was stubborn. She never gave up regardless of the likely chance she would have not succeed. She was…she is my best friend and always will be.''

Imai Hotaru walked from the pedestal and gaited over to her best friend. Sakura Mikan was lying peacefully in an adorned wooden casket with a beautiful and graceful smile on her face. She was holding a single delicate white rose in her grasp. A small tear fell on her best friend's cheek. Hotaru's fingers wiped away the tear. She afterwards gave out a rare minuscular smile that Mikan always loved to see.

''Take care, Mikan. Don't piss off the angels in heaven. I love you,'' she whispered to her before heading back to her seat.

Soon the 12 year old Sakura Mikan was buried next to her dad, Yukihira Izumi, and her mom, Yukihira Yuka.

_**~ 2 years later ~**_

''Good morning class!'' the blond Narumi-sensei exclaimed while wearing a dark plum purple tank top and a pink short skirt that reached mid-thigh.

The class glared at their gay teacher. They were all thinking, ''How disgusting.'' One of the 8th grade students even vomited once he saw the outfit his teacher was wearing. Yes, Narumi-sensei became the 8th grade teacher for Class B. The class was noiseless and it hinted Narumi to keep going.

''Don't you like my outfit?''

''NO!'' retorted the class.

Narumi-sensei pouted and bawled out fake tears.

''Mikan-chan would have liked it,'' he whispered, but audible enough since the class heard it.

''No, she would have not,'' Natsume mumbled.

''Anyway,'' Narumi-sensei placed back a cheerful smile. ''I have a fun assignment. I want everyone to write a letter to anyone special to them and give them the letter! It's due tomorrow. Show me the letter before you give it to your special person.''

The class groaned.

''I'll also be doing this activity. I'm giving mine to Mikan-chan!'' Narumi revealed with a happy, yet sad smile. By her simple name, the class froze. ''Tomorrow is the second year anniversary of Mikan-chan's death, so I thought this would be my gift to her.''

''Sick bastard,'' Natsume swore.

He looked out the classroom window and saw the now bare-since its winter-Sakura Tree. Suddenly, the sapling had lovely cherry blossoms again. It was spring once more. A familiar figure appeared. It was Natsume. He was lying on the tree's bark with his eyes closed enjoying the peacefulness. Soon, another familiar figured appeared and interrupted the tranquility.

''Good afternoon, Natsume!'' a girly voice greeted with her remarkably bright smile.

''It was a good afternoon before you came here.''

''You meanie! Why aren't you nice to me?'' the loud girl whined.

''Because you're an annoying, obnoxious idiot.''

''You're so cruel!''

The once sunny and joyous girl was now dispersing tears. Natsume stood up and placed his palm on her red and teary face. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

''I'm sorry…I didn't mean to go that far.''

She shifted her amber orbs to his crimson ones and smiled supremely.

''It's okay! I forgive you!''

Soon the two figures disappeared. The Sakura Tree turned back into a nude tree and spring reverted back to winter. It was all just a flashback.

''Well now everyone, please start your essay!'' Narumi shouted with glee. Natsume stood up from his seat and began walking out the door.

''Where do you think you're going?'' the teacher questioned with his hand on his hips.

''What does it look like I'm doing? I'm ditching class,'' the raven haired bloke coldly said then exited out the door with his hands in his pocket.

The lad didn't even have a destination in mind, but somehow, his feet led him here. The Sakura Tree. He quietly sighed before sitting down and resting his head against the tree's coarse bark. It was peacefully snowing. The scarlet eyed chap didn't have a problem with the cold since his fire alice warmed him up, but he couldn't help feel so cold and lonely inside. He shut his eyelids and another flashback played in his mind.

''_Don't you just love winter!'' Mikan squealed._

''_No.''_

_She ignored his hateful comment. _''_Winter makes me so happy!''_

_''Tch, idiot.''_

_The brunette stuck her tongue out before continuing.''Ne ne, here's a question for you! When the snow melts, what does it become?''_

''_Water, dummy.''_

_The brunette makes a beeping sound. ''Incorrect.''_

''_Then what does it become?'' he asked with his eyebrows raised._

''_It becomes spring silly! No matter how much snow there is, it's all going to melt away. The coldness will eventually fade and then the warm sun will appear!''_

Natsume's eyes fly open. His ears were deceiving him for he had thought he heard that person's laugh. He sighs and looks up in the blurry, snowy sky. He stretches his right hand out and feels the falling snow on his palm. Natsume watches as it quickly dissolves into water. In less than a minute, the snow is coming down harder. The lad looks up again in the dark gloomy sky. There's no sun. No sign of any light.

Will the snow really melt? Natsume thought. Will the sun eventually appear?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. (924/11): For now on, I'm going to put quotes that I made up in this story and most of my other ones. I hope you like them!**_


	2. Stolen Letter

_''The heart overpowers the body.''_

**Chapter 2**

**Letters and Footprints**

''Ok class, please pass up the letter!'' Narumi-sensei ordered in his typical merry voice. ''When I'm all done reading your letter, please give the letter to the person you wrote it to. It's ok if you have to leave the class to give him or her your letter. I already notified the staff!''

Once Narumi collected all of the assignments including the raven haired lad's, he started to read them. He had a smile plastered on his face. Natsume rolled his scarlet eyes and rested his chin on his hand. His irises were focused on the view of the outdoor scenery. It was snowing again, but this time, it was snowing twice as hard as yesterday's. The snowflakes were much larger as well. The chap with locks of a raven observed them as they floated tenderly on the ground. The ground was layered with a thick white blanket.

By the corner of Natsume's eyes, he watched as his classmates stood up, retrieved their letter, and then exited out the room. He could tell that Narumi was enjoying this very much by his façade. In the end, he was the last student left.

''Did he purposely make me the last one?'' he muttered.

''Natsume-kun!'' he called out. The cerise eyed bloke arose from his seat and sauntered over to Narumi's desk. ''I love the letter! It warms my heart! It's full of such emotion! I especially love the part when you said-''

''Yea yea yea, whatever,'' he interrupted. Natsume snatched the letter from his grip and departed from the classroom.

**~ I Never Left You ~**

In the beginning, Natsume wasn't even planning to do the-in his opinion-stupid, useless assignment. But somehow, he did it. He brushed his hand through his black as coal hair and paraded through the hallways. He eyed the little document he wrote. He flipped it open and read it.

_Mikan,_

_It's already been 2 years since the day of your death. To me it feels like that day happened only just yesterday. It pains me to think about it. If I could only rewind the clock of time and fix what happened. I hate you for saving me. I hate you for being my hero when I was supposed to be yours. You selfish airhead. If you could have let me get shot by that bullet, none of this pain would be happening to me. Why do the precious people who enjoy life leave and people who have nothing to live for and waste their lives stay? Why is life like that? Is it that twisted and cruel?_

_I hope you're doing alright wherever you are. I hope your smiling that big childish smile of yours. When I die, you better be the first thing I see in heaven, hell, whatever. I know you won't get this letter, but still. Even if you don't get this, I hope we will meet again. _

_-Natsume_

This letter is so crappy, he thought. This girl made me so mushy.

**~ I Never Left You ~**

The graveyard was a soulless, lifeless place. A resting place for the dead, obviously. It was peaceful and serene, yet it gave out a disturbing and troubling aura. To think, there are dead deceased people just under your feet. Natsume walked along the endless path of gravestones. Eventually, his scarlet eyes caught the tombstone that engraved the name ''Saku ikan.'' He brushed away the snow on the gravestone. Now it read ''Sakura Mikan.'' Next to her gravestone, it was her parent's grave. He remembered the day when it was Yuka's funeral. Yuka's daughter aka Mikan wasn't able to cry. It was too tragic to be real. It was also the day when the young and jolly brunette went into custody. He unconsciously clenched his fists.

Natume's eyes broaden slightly. There were about at least thirty letters, possibly even more, on her tombstone. Some were from Ando Tsubasa, Harada Misaki, Narumi-sensei, Mr. Bear, Shouda Sumire aka Permy, Yome Kokoro or simply Koko, Ibaragi Nobara, Nogi Ruka, and Imai Hotaru. He released his letter and let it land on top of the other letters.

See how much people miss you, Ichigo Kara, he mused. Why couldn't I die instead?

He dug his nails in his hand. His palm was turning ghostly white, but he didn't care. The agony started to seep through the young man. Visions of that sorrowful, regretful day rushed through his mind. Before the misery took control, he left Mikan's grave.

**~ I Never Left You ~**

''Why is Natsume here?'' the maiden with tawny irises questioned aloud, but very quietly. ''I haven't seen him for a long time. It's been already 2 years, huh?'' She heaved a sigh. ''I miss him so much.''

She left her spot and ambled towards Yuka and Izumi's gravestone. She kneeled down before them, letting her hood tumble from her head. Her smooth russet tresses falls in front of her. The brunette pushed them behind her earlobe before letting out a smile.

''Hi, how have you been doing? I hope you're both happy. I'm doing fine. If you're worried about me, don't be. I'm perfectly alright,'' she murmured softly. ''I miss you both so much.'' She exhaled heavily. ''I can't stay too long. I'm not supposed to be here. I'll come back again, but for now goodbye.''

She ascended and placed her hood back over her head. She looked left and right, behind and front to see if anyone's watching her. Just to be certain, she used her alice. Her alice doesn't sense anything either. The brunette clicked her heels and hurried along. Suddenly, she halted. She stared at the pile of letters on Sakura Mikan's gravestone. Familiar and precious names were written on them and all of them were for Mikan.

I would love to bring all of them back to my room, but I can't. Someone might notice it and I could get caught, she thought. I know, I'll just take one each day!

The girl with amber orbs reached forward and snatched one of the letters, not bothering to read who it came from. She thrust the letter inside her cloak pocket and dashed out of the graveyard.

Unpredictably, she heard light footsteps nearing the graveyard with her Alice of Sense. She knew who it was. She quickened her speed and dashed towards the snowy forest.

**~ I Never Left You ~**

''Damn it, where did it go?''

Natsume carelessly dropped the bright orange alice stone Mikan gave him before she died. He searched around in the snow. He kicked the snow on the ground in frustration. The irritated lad brushed his hand through his messy hair. His crimson eyes widened as he looked down at the ground. By kicking the slush, the alice stone appeared. He picked it up and blew off the remaining snowflakes. He took a thankful sigh.

Suddenly, something caught his eye on Mikan's tombstone.

Wasn't Imai's letter right next to mine? Natsume thought.

The raven haired lad leaned in closer to see if Mikan's best friend's letter was just simply hidden between the other letters. He searched for hers, but it didn't appear.

That's strange. I just left about a couple of minutes ago and now the letter is gone, he contemplated. Maybe it was the wind that blew it? Or maybe an animal stole it? Or maybe it was...a person?

Natsume examined the area of the brunette's gravestone. He noticed several footsteps that did not belong to him. He could tell because they were tinier than his. He followed the small footprints, but stopped when they ended in front a naked tree.

How odd? So maybe someone did steal one of Polka Dot's letters? Natsume thought. But who?

**~ I Never Left You ~**

She quietly opened her door before she hopped onto her bed. Her heart was still pounding hard. She clutched her shirt then released it. Her freezing cold hands removed the letter from her black cape and her hazel eyes extended at the name.

''Hotaru…I got Hotaru's letter,'' she whispered. ''I wonder why she...why all of them wrote a letter to me.''

She flipped open the letter and read it slowly, absorbing every word and phrase it said.

_Dear Mikan,_

_Hello, baka. You better be taking care of yourself or I'll hit you next time I see you. It's been 2 years without your idiotic smile. Everyone misses it including me. Why did you have to go die for that Hyuuga? You love-struck idiot. You really do love him don't you? What love can do to a person, especially to an idiot._

_You're the type of girl that stubbornly doesn't give up, motivates people, laughs for no reason, and smiles for simple and stupid things. You're just such an irreplaceable child. You'll always be my best friend. We promised remember? Wherever we are, no matter what. Thank you for giving me the strength I need. You're my best friend for now and forever. I love you, Mikan._

_-Hotaru_

The young girl tightened her clasp on the note. Her heart ached. She didn't know whether to be sad or happy. Nevertheless, her tears soaked her best friend's letter.


	3. The Repeating Nightmare and Wish

''Y_ou'll protect your loved ones...no matter how dangerous.''_

**Chapter 3**

**The Repeating Nightmare and Christmas Wish**

She perched her figure on the rough and scratched chair and postioned her elbows on the wooden desk. In her hands was the seventh letter she stole from Sakura Mikan's gravestone. Her teary eyes already beholden Hotaru's, Narumi's, Tsubasa's, Permy's, Misaki's, Koko's, and Natsume's. She wept at the end of every letter. The letter she took this morning was from a dear friend of hers. Nogi Ruka. She gradually tossed it open. Her lips couldn't help, but curve into a soft sad smile.

_Dear Sakura-san,_

_It's already December! I hope you're enjoying the snow wherever you are. 2 years already passed, huh? It doesn't feel like 2 years though. It seems like yesterday was the day of the tragic mishap. Everyone's doing alright...I suppose. We miss you dearly, especially Natsume. I can't lie and say that it was easy to move on. It wasn't at all. It was hard to believe that you were physically gone out of our lives, but somehow we made it through. It was because of your smile that pushed us. The smile that read ''Keep moving forward and don't give up!'' I wish I can see your smile right now. Your smile melts away the coldness of anything. I hope you're smiling right now._

_Sincerely,_

_Ruka-pyon_

She dabbed away the waterworks and clutched the letter tightly. The last sentence kept ringing in her head. She smiled. She smiled for Ruka. She smiled for Hotaru. She smiled for Natsume. She smiled for everyone she cared about.

_Knock Knock_

Her whole body flinched. She hauled out the drawer and shoved the treasurable letter inside with all the rest of them. The brunette afterwards shut the drawer with a loud bang.

''Kamigawa Ruri entering.''

She was able to breathe again. It was only Ruri. She entered the room with her long curly velvet hair swaying side to side as she approached the brunette. Her huge emerald eyes glared at her. She was 5 feet and a half, an average height for a woman in her early twenties. Her arms were cross and she was tapping her foot.

''Hello Ruri-san.''

''You asked Takeshi again, didn't you,'' she snarled.

''What are you talking about?'' the russet eyed girl asked, pretending she had no idea what she was talking about.

''Don't act dumb! You know what I'm talking about. Takeshi broke the barrier again, so you could escape!'' she yelled heatedly. ''If _he_ found out that you were sneaking out of your room, you'll be severely punished!''

''It doesn't matter anyway if I get punish. I go through _his_ punishment every week just because I won't take those stones out of _him_.''

''Well, how about your friends then? I'm sure if _he_ finds out what you've been up to, _he'll_ surely be out to get your friends.''

''I know…I just can't help it! Those letters my classmate wrote to me, I want to read all of them. There's like thirty of them on my grave and I only read seven!''

''I know, but please, can you not go out and get them this week? _He_ is getting suspicious. So please, do not retrieve any of the letters this week, Mikan-chan.''

The chestnut lady exhaled intensely. ''Ok Ruri-san. I won't, but next week I will.''

She rubbed Mikan's head and messed her russet hair. ''Good girl.''

''I'm going to take a nap now, Ruri-san. It's the only thing I can do in this room,'' she said and plunged onto her bed.

''Ok, sweet dreams Mikan-chan,'' Ruri responded as she gently shuts the door.

Mikan pulled the sheets over her mouth. She observed her room. The room is so dark and gloomy. No windows. No light. Just a bed, a chair, and a desk in this room. She wondered if this could even be called a bedroom. A bedroom should be filled with light, a warm comfy bed, memorable pictures of your friends and family, stuff toys you adored, and much more!

With those final thoughts in her head, she fell into a deep slumber.

_She opened her eyes and witnessed herself in the labyrinth mansion. Mikan was sitting down comfortably on her bed and gazed out of the balcony window. Suddenly, the door flung open and appeared the ESP. The brunette jerked from the sudden and unexpected entrance before standing up._

''_ESP? What are you doing here?'' she interrogated._

_He strolled up to her which caused her to fall back down on the bed. He pinned her wrists and neared closer to Mikan._

''_Well, well, Sakura-san. You disobeyed the rules.''_

''_What! No, I didn't!'' she countered back while struggling to get out of his grasp._

''_Oh yes you did. You met Hyuuga from the balcony,'' he said with a mischievous smirk._

_Mikan's hazel eyes expanded. They were full of terror and regret. She tried to escape his clasp, but to no avail. He only tightened his grip. She yelped in pain._

''_Let go of me!'' she screeched._

''_This is only part of your punishment. You'll also have to take out these wretched alice stones your despicable mother put in me.''_

''_NO! I will never! I promised myself I would never do that! It would waste all of mum and dad's efforts! I won't!''_

_Adrenaline was running through her veins. She kicked him in the delicate spot and he released Mikan while screaming in anguish. Her lips curved in a proud grin and she ran away from him. She leaned against the table catching her breath._

_CRASH_

_The windows crashed into a million pieces and scattered upon the floor. A tall boy with messy raven hair and bloody eyes soared in the room. His arm had small cuts from the sharp glass, but it seemed like he didn't care._

''_Natsume!''_

''_Mikan! Are you ok?''_

_The brunette's trembling body began to run towards him, but then Mikan stopped. A metallic click rang through the room. She glanced at the ESP. In his tight grip, there was a pistol aiming at Natsume._

''_One move from any of you, I'll press the trigger,'' the ESP said icily. ''Now Sakura, take out the alice stones in my body. NOW!''_

_Mikan's body felt frozen. Her mind had an unconceivable migraine. She didn't know what to do. She had only two choices. Take out the alice stones in the ESP's body or run away, but let Natsume get shot. She promised herself, her mum, her dad, everyone she would never take out the alice stones in his body! But Mikan also swore that she would protect Natsume at any cost for he was her important person. Even though she felt numb and frozen, she was able to move her feet. She slowly glided towards the ESP._

''_Yes, come to me.''_

''_Mikan, no!'' Natsume ferociously yelled._

_He ran towards the malevolent, sinful man. The ESP saw this and immediately shot out the bullet from his iron pistol. She shrieked in horror. Time was slowed down. It all happened so fast. As time started to move back to its original speed, Mikan was lying on the bloodstained floor with a bullet in her chest._

_''MIKAN!''_

''Natsume!''

The brunette's eyes swung open. She swiftly shifted into a sitting position on her bed. Her breaths were short. Her heart was beating at an incredibly fast speed. Her palms felt uncomfortably sticky and her whole face was covered in sweat.

''Sorry, it's only Takeshi here. Not your boyfriend.''

Mikan blinked twice before she whipped her head around and witnessed Inoue Takeshi. His long sky blue hair was tied in a low ponytail and his attire was a simple black shirt and old ripped jeans. His amber eyes were expressing confusion and worriedness. He plastered a concern smile on his façade.

''Hey, Takeshi. Why are you…boyfriend! Natsume is not my boyfriend!'' she denied in a high pitched voice.

''You traded alice stones with him right?''

''Yes…''

''Then that means you are engaged which means he's you're boyfriend!'' he squealed. In an instance, Mikan felt her face growing hot. ''You had that dream again, huh?''

''Yea, that dream…that nightmare keeps repeating over and over again! I don't think it will stop unless I get out of here.''

The dream Mikan always dreamt about was the day she supposedly died. Natsume heard that she was going to get in _deep_ trouble with the ESP for seeing him on Christmas Day and so, he hurried right away to her. When he crashed in the room from the window, the ESP was trying to force Mikan to take out the stones from his body. He held a gun up at Natsume and said he would shoot him if Mikan didn't take out the stones from him. The chestnut girl followed his demands, but when she was about to take them out, Natsume rushed towards him. The ESP shot his pistol at Natsume, but she blocked him making her the one shot.

When she woke up, she found herself in a casket. The brunette stayed there screaming for help, but it was no use since the coffin was buried deep in the ground. After several hours in the coffin, she felt something shake it. Soon the casket opened and it revealed the ESP. Before she could say something, someone covered her eyes and mouth with a blindfold. When she was finally able to see and talk, she found herself in a dark room with only a bed, desk, and chair. Mikan knew right away it wasn't the labyrinth mansion. The ESP came in and explained to her the bullet he shot was made by an alice that had the power to make any object kill anything, but the thing that was killed will only be dead temporary. The bullet did kill her, but since it was made by a special alice, Mikan came back to life.

''The ESP would go mad wild if you escaped.''

She grinned. ''I wouldn't mind seeing that.''

He chuckled. ''Yea...you know, I still don't get why he is still the ESP. He _killed _a student.''

''His position wasn't dismantled because I broke the promise.''

''Huh?'' he uttered with his eyebrows scrunched.

''The ESP and MSP Shiki made a promise. The promise was if I broke the rule of escaping or contacting anyone, the ESP would be able to punish me and force me to take the alice stones from his body without anybody stopping him.''

''I see,'' he replied. ''That's so messed up!''

She giggled. He giggled. Takeshi then took a sharp glance at his wristwatch. He groaned.

''I have to go, Mikan-chan. There's a stupid meeting that the ESP is holding and everyone has to be there or they'll be severely punished,'' Takeshi said. He stood up and headed towards the door, but then halted and faced Mikan again. ''You know it's almost Christmas, what do you wish for?''

Her amber eyes widened in surprise. She then smiled. ''I wish that I can see my friends, teachers, everyone and tell them I'm alright and that I'll keep smiling for them.''

Takeshi returned back a silly grin. ''I'll see what I can do.''


	4. The Chase

''_I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt.'' _

**Chapter 4**

**The Chase**

It's been a week since no further letters have disappeared. Natsume thought it was just his imagination. He told Narumi about the missing letters and he replied,'' Probably it was just the wind that blew it away, Natsume-kun. Or an animal took it for its nest or something. I don't think you have to worry about this silly matter.'' He's probably right, Natsume dare say it.

He groaned and rested his chin on his knuckles. He watched as Narumi kept blabbing on and on with the-in his judgment-uninteresting and dull lesson. Natsume glanced around the room and saw that no one was paying attention. The bored to death students were passing notes, napping, playing with their alice under their desk, or either staring at something else other than the teacher.

_Riiiiiiing_

Gratefully, the bell rung. It sounded like heaven to him and all of the scholars. Before anyone could arise, the fair haired teacher ordered everyone to stay in their seats.

''I have a very important announcement to say as your homeroom teacher,'' he announced with a tacky and cliché smile. ''We will have no class tomorrow!''

Everyone cheered and applauded except for the crimson eyed bloke, however he was glad he didn't have to see his loathsome, obnoxious teachers particularly Naru.

''Instead of regular classes, each and every student of Alice Academy is going to help with the preparation for the Christmas Ball on Saturday!'' Everyone immediately stopped cheering and glared at him deadly. Naru ignored it and continued. ''I will separate you into two groups. The ''Decorating Team'' is in charge of decorating the venue and the giant Christmas tree. The ''Cake Team'' is in charge of making the giant Christmas cake at the party. We will split in these two groups and start working tomorrow! Class is dismissed!''

Before anyone could throw ''colorful'' comments at him, he leaped out of the door. Next class was Jinno or Jin-Jin, who was a teacher Natsume didn't really mind since he knew he wouldn't bother him. He plopped his feet up on his desk and placed his hands on the back of his head.

Suddenly, from the corner of his scarlet left eye, he saw something move near the Sakura Tree. He rotated his head and saw the back of a mysterious figure. The figure was decreasing its size since it was running towards the Northern Forest. She was wearing a strange, silky black cloak. He could tell it was a girl since she had nice curves near her hips. The girl's long russet hair swayed side to side in a rapid motion. Natsume's eyes amplified. His heart stopped at the thought that it could be that person. Is it? It's not possible, he thought.

Natsume jolted out of his seat and pushed himself on the ledge of the window next to him. He jumped out of it. Gasps and screams were heard when the valiant fellow flew down. He landed safely on the ground as he expected and rushed to the forest. As Natsume began plummeting deeper in the Northern Forest, the strange figure appeared again. He realized her long mane reached almost to her waist. Just like _that person_. He stretched his hand to grab hers. When Natsume almost reached the stranger's, she quickened her speed and separated their close distance. He quickened his speed as well. Peculiarly, they ended up at the graveyard.

You probably guessed it already. The person wearing the long black cloak was none other than Sakura Mikan.

''Natsume's following me!'' Mikan screamed in her mind. ''I can't let him see me! I will be in so much trouble if the ESP found out that someone discovered I'm not dead. Natsume will be in danger! I won't let that happen.'' She surged through the lanes of the gravestones. Mikan peeked behind herself and saw Natsume whom was a couple of feet behind her. ''If I just pass through the barrier, he won't be able to see me anymore.''

When the panicky brunette almost reached the invisible barrier, she collided with someone. She tilted her head up and her heart was relieved to see her.

''Mikan! What are you doing here?'' Ruri probed in bewilderment and astounded tone.

''Ruri! I'm so glad you're here!'' she told her in a panicky tone. ''Natsume saw me! He's chasing after me right now!''

''WHAT! Mikan, you baka!'' she scolded and smacked her on the head. ''So he knows you're alive?''

''No! I don't know. Maybe! He just saw my back! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

''This is not the time to talk! Let's go!''

Ruri-san hastily hauled Mikan to her feet and dragged her in the barrier. The barrier is invisible. Anyone who doesn't have the special bracelet that was given by the ESP won't be allowed to go through the barrier or see people behind it. Since Mikan and Ruri have the bangle, they were able to see the barricade and go through it.

She smacked the chestnut girl's head again. The dupe whined.

''Mikan! I knew this would happen if you went outside! Go back to your room before the ESP finds out you're gone!'' Ruri-san demanded. ''I'll take care of Natsume. He's going to be suspicious of what he saw. Give me your cloak.''

''What? Why?''

''No time for questions! Give me your damn cloak!''

Without asking a second time, she handed Ruri her cloak then headed back to the secret liar of the ESP. She quickly dialed in the code to enter the liar and once the entrance revealed itself, Mikan rushed in. She surged through the hallways. She halted at the corner of the hallway that was near the door to her room. The auburn haired lassie peered right and saw nobody. She peered left and witnessed the ESP talking to one of his loyal employees unlike Ruri and Takesh. She compressed her hands and leaned on the wall. She could just turn right and enter her ''bedroom,'' but if she dashed to her room now the ESP would see her.

Precipitously, Mikan felt a poke on her shoulder. She jerked in tremor. Her mind was thinking it was one of the faithful followers of the principal, but it was only the mischievous Takeshi who secretly helps her to escape from this imprisonment and truly loathes the ESP with all his heart. She smiled and mentally thanked God.

''Takeshi, I'm so glad you're here,'' she murmured.

''Why are you whispering?'' he questioned.

''Because I'm not supposed to be out of my room, Takeshi!''

''Oh yea, I forgot,'' he said with a cheesy smile. Mikan slapped her forehead. ''Well let's go to your room now, then.''

Before he could leave the corner, the auburn girl towed his arm and he stumbled back to his former spot.

''The ESP is right down this hall. If he sees me out of my room, I'll be dead!''

He peered from the corner and molded his mouth in an ''O''shape. ''I see. Here, I'll create a diversion while you go to your room. Ok?''

''Got it.''

Takeshi leaped from the hidden corner gracefully and approached the demon from hell. She peered again to look at the ESP and witnessed Takeshi grinning and chatting with him. The person the ESP was chatting with before already left. For a person who really despises the principal of the primary division, he appears like he adores him, she mused. He should be an actor one day. Mikan snapped out of her trifling thoughts and listened carefully to their conversation.

''Hello ESP, how's your day?'' Takeshi questioned with a fake beam.

''Fine, Inoue,'' he answered with an irked expression. ''Now would you get out of my way? I need to go and see the rat.''

The brunette cringed at his last spiteful word. I am so not a rat! Mikan thought. The ESP moseyed passed his ''supporter,'' but Takeshi blocked his way yet again.

''Before you do that, I want to ask you something.''

''What? Hurry up now and spit it out!'' he aggressively snapped.

''Can I have a raise?''

''What?''

''Can I have a-''

''I heard you the first time,'' he interrupted him with an aggravated façade. ''Why should I give you a raise?''

''Well,'' Takeshi situated his hand behind his back and signaled Mikan to go,'' because I think I've been doing a great job! Don't you think so?''

''No, you haven't!'' he bellowed.

Mikan slipped out of her hiding spot without a sound and hastened towards her room. She noiselessly flung the door open and afterwards, she soared to her bed. She covered half of her face with the bed sheet and sealed her amber eyes. Mikan was pretending to be asleep. She expected the ESP to come barge through her room any second.

He did.

''Wake up you brat!'' he deafeningly shrieked.

The brunette sat up and imitated drowsiness and lethargy. She rubbed her squinting eyes and stretched her arms out. She yawned to sell the act.

''Good morning, ESP,'' Mikan muttered softly.

''It's not morning!''

She couldn't help, but snicker. Takeshi was snickering too. He gave Mikan the thumbs up for her excellent performance.

''Use your stealing alice and take away these appalling alice stones that your deceased mother put in me.''

''Never. I refuse with my whole life,'' the amber haired girl solemnly said.

The ESP gripped his whip from his belt and raised it high in the air. He aimed the lash at Mikan, but then stopped it halfway at her face. He tossed it to Takeshi who was flabbergasted.

''Show me your loyalty by hitting that girl with my whip. If you do that, I'll raise your salary,'' he told him.

He's not going to hurt me, Mikan thought. But she was utterly wrong. Takeshi stepped towards her and whacked her with the whip. She yelped in pain. When she fluttered her hazel orbs open, she gaped at the abysmal slash on her arm.

''Will you take out these alice stones in my body now?'' the ESP inquired with a sneer.

''No! Never! You can hurt me as much as you like, but I will never take the alices stones my mother put in you!''

''Wipe her again, Inoue!''

Mikan shifted her hazel orbs from the ESP to Takeshi. Her irises enlarged. With one glance of his mournful eyes, she could tell what he was thinking. Takeshi lashed her for the second time, however on the quarry's other arm. She flinched and groaned.

''I will never give in to your demands! You can keep me here until I die!''

''Wipe her again!'' the ESP repeated in rage and frustration.

Takeshi whipped her, but this time on her shoulder. She screamed in anguish. Blood was trickling from her neck and to the bed sheets.

''If that's how you want it then fine. I don't care how long I have to keep you here before you realize taking these wretched stones from my body is the right thing to do. I already kept you locked here for 2 years. I can keep you here for 2 more. Without following my requests, you'll never get out of here and have freedom. Keep that in mind.''

''You….witch,'' she muttered while holding her wounded arm.

''You can keep whipping her as much as you like. Just don't kill her. I still need that spoiled brat,'' the ESP said before he exited.

The tears that the injured girl hid from the ESP finally showed. Takeshi instantly released the whip and ran to the weeping girl. He embraced her snugly and firmly.

''I'm so sorry, Mikan-chan,'' he apologized to her. ''Forgive me.''

''It's alright, Takeshi. I know you had to do that, so the ESP won't find out your true intentions.''

''You're such a strong girl. Do you know that?''

''Thanks,'' she murmured.

Takeshi pushed her back a bit and wiped away her tears. Blood was pouring down to her bed sheet, but Mikan didn't mind since the sheets were already permanently stained with her previous blood from the torture of the ESP. Without warning, Ruri barged in the room. Takeshi and Mikan both flinched of the abrupt entrance.

''Mikan! Are you alright?'' Ruri's bright green eyes expanded at the gushing blood. ''What happened? Did the ESP hurt you again?''

''It wasn't the ESP who hurt her. It was me. I whipped her,'' Takeshi answered for Mikan and released his grip from her shoulders. ''But I only did that beca-''

''YOU BASTARD!''

Ruri hastily charged to Takeshi and sucker punched him in the face. Takeshi collapsed to the wooden floor with a strident thud.

''Takeshi!'' Mikan shrieked and kneeled down to the floor. ''He's out cold.''

''That's what he deserves for hurting you,'' she said with disgust in her voice.

''But Ruri-san, he only did that because the ESP told him to. If he didn't then the ESP would be suspicious of him and may find out his true intentions,'' the auburn miss explained. ''It's not at all Takeshi's fault.''

''Oh oops,'' Ruri replied while scratching the back of her head and chuckling nervously. She then stooped down to the floor and smiled at the unconscious Takeshi. ''Don't worry. He'll wake up in a few minutes. I didn't hit him that hard that it would kill him. My deadly punch is reserved for the ESP!''

''That wasn't your deadly punch?'' she responded astonished.

''Nope!''

''I'm scared to be the victim of your deadly punch.''

''Don't worry. You'll never experience it.''

''Oh my! I almost forgot. How did it go with Natsume? What did you do to him?''

''Well…''

_Flashback_

_Once Ruri saw Mikan enter the hidden liar, she wrapped her cloak around her and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, her height began to decrease a couple of inches and her furious violet mane changed to a soft light cocoa color. Her irises then transferred to a lighter shade of green. _

_Ruri's alice lets her change to look like another person, but she had to have seen them first. She changed her looks, so that Natsume would think he mistaken her for Mikan. She made herself to appear like her younger sister, Yuri, who died because the ESP murdered her. This is why she loathes the ESP so much. Mikan and Yuri are about the same age. Yuri's appearance and personality are quite similar to Mikan, so it was a good idea to change into her. _

_When Ruri's appearance officially altered, she twirled around and departed the invisible barrier. Natsume's pupils amplified when he saw the new transformed Ruri. He frowned. She noticed his crimson eyes were filled with grief and sorrow._

_''Why were you chasing me?'' she asked. _

_''Who are you!'' he demanded in a punitive tone._

_''I'm,'' Ruri hesitated at first, but continued,'' Yuri from the junior high division. It's nice to meet you.''_

_''Why were you running away from me?''_

_''Because…I thought you…were going to beat me up. I heard rumors that Hyuuga Natsume beats up people whom he doesn't like,'' she lied._

_''I wasn't going to do that, idiot,'' he answered distantly. ''Why are you wearing such a ridiculous cloak?''_

_''It's for…the play I'm doing. I'm the…cloak girl,'' she responded nervously. ''Why were you chasing me?'' _

_''Because I thought…never mind.''_

_''Please tell me,'' she kindly begged him. Ruri already knew the answer. She just wanted to hear him say it._

_''I just thought you were someone else.''_

_''Who?'' She was enjoying acting like a dumbass, but at the same time was feeling repentant for the boy._

_''It's none of your business,'' he snapped. _

_''Since you were chasing me so desperately, I'm guessing you badly wanted to talk to the girl you thought I was.''_

_He was inaudible for a few seconds before replying. ''Yea.''_

_''Did you guys get in a fight?''_

_''No.''_

_''Do you miss her?''_

_''That's none of your concern,'' he austerely retorted._

_''You do miss the person you thought I was. I can tell.''_

_''So what? You can't even do anything about it. Sakura Mikan is dead!''_

_Her lime eyes impulsively expanded. Natsme bangs were covering half of his face and his fists were tightly clenched._

_''So that's the girl you thought I was. I met Mikan before. She was really nice and thoughtful. She was always smiling,'' she closed her eyes and remembered Mikan's smile,'' I know she misses you too. I just know it. She probably wishes that she could tell you what she feels right now. She would probably say she's alright and smile. That's just the kind of person she is.''_

_When Ruri opened her jade eyes, Natsume was staring at her with a stunned façade. She smirked in triumph._

_''Well I got to go now back to class. It was nice meeting you, Hyuuga!''_

''So that what happened,'' Mikan responded after the lilac haired lady explained. ''Thank you for saying that to him. If I could talk to him right now, that is exactly what I would say.''

''I was also going to add that 'she loves you,' but that would make me seem suspicious.''

''Ruri!''

All of a sudden, Takeshi's body flinched. He gradually opened his eyes. The lad glanced at Ruri and then at Mikan. Takeshi was finally awake. He touched his nose and moaned in pain.

''Why did you have to hit me, Ruri-chan?''

Mikan and Ruri looked at each other and started laughing.


	5. Just a Dream?

_**I had another idea for when Natsume sees Mikan or ''thought'' he saw Mikan, so I uploaded an alternative chapter 4! The part where Ruri had to use her alice to change her looks to her sister, Yuki, didn't happen in this alternative chapter, but in the other one. However, the part where Narumi talked about the Christmas Ball, Natsume saw Mikan out the window, the ESP told Takeshi to whip Mikan, and where Ruri punched Takeshi in the nose is still here. It's just mentioned in a brief summary unlike the other Chapter 4. Hehe! Hope you enjoy!**_

''_I would do anything to keep you safe.''_

**Alternative Chapter 4**

**Just a Dream?**

''Natsume's following me!'' Mikan screamed in her mind. ''I can't let him see me! I will be in so much trouble if the ESP found out that someone discovered I'm not dead. Natsume will be in danger! I won't let that happen.''

She surged through the lanes of the gravestones. She peeked behind herself and saw Natsume whom was a couple of feet behind her. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped in her head. She halted her feet which coincidently stopped in front of her own grave. She turned around. Her amber hair was flying in her face, so she pushed a few strands behind her earlobe. Snow was waltzing in the air and the image of Natsume became blurry, so Mikan gradually strolled towards him. The brunette stopped when her shoes touched his shoes. When Natsume finally saw her face he froze completely. Mikan couldn't help, but giggle at his discomposure.

''Hi Natsume, how have you been doing? I really missed you,'' she greeted him with a warm smile.

''Mikan…is that…really you?''

''Of course it's me! Don't tell me you forgot about me already! I am your girlfriend and fiancé, right?'' I playfully teased and let out a titter again.

''N-No, I haven't,'' he coughed to clear his throat,'' I can't believe it's really you, Mikan. I have so much I want to tell you.'' Natsume slowly took her hands and squeezed them real tight.

''I have to go back up there, Natsume, so tell me next time we meet ok?''

''No, I'm not letting you go Mikan. I've spent two years without you. I've let you go before, but I'm not letting you go now.''

''I have to go, but don't worry. We won't be separated for long. You'll wait for me, right Natsume?''

Tears were rolling down Mikan's cheek. She smiled, but she couldn't tell if she was really happy to see her beloved Natsume or really sad what she was about to do that the auburn miss had to smile.

''I'll wait for you forever. I promise,'' he replied and tossed me one of his rare smiles.

The hazel eyed girl tiptoed on her feet since he grew pretty tall in the last two years and quickly pecked his lips. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and she smiled at him.

''Goodbye Natsume,'' she said under her breathe.

''Did you listen to me before?'' he tightened his grip. '' I told you I'm not letting you go. I love you too much, Mikan.''

''I love you too.''

Mikan positioned her palm on his forehead and light beamed from it. Soon as what she expected, he collapsed on the snow-white ground unconscious. She kneeled down to his level and her eyes shut to fully concentrated. She murmured just one word.

Transport.

Mikan watched as Natsume's form slowly faded. Before he completely vanished, she kissed his cold lips one more time. She then accidently kissed the snowy ground when he disappeared. She wiped my mouth in disgust then headed back to her imprisonment.

**~ I Never Left You ~**

The russet eyed girl saw the ESP heading towards her room and when she thought she was dead Takeshi blocked his way, so she could slyly sneak into her boudoir. She took off her cloak and jumped into bed. When the ESP barged in, he told Takeshi to whip her since Mikan didn't want to take out the alice stones in his body. Takeshi immediately embraced the injured brunette when the ESP left the room and apologized. She forgave him since he had to hurt her or he would be of suspicion. Ruri came in the room and demanded the two why she was bleeding. Takeshi told her that he hurt her and Ruri instantly knocked him out. The hazel eyed girl explained to her why he had to do it and afterwards, she just snickered tensely. When Takeshi woke up, he howled at Ruri, but she and Mikan just laughed.

Meanwhile, Natsume woke up finding himself in his room. He forgot how he got here. He remembered himself being in class and what Narumi said about the Christmas Ball the day after tomorrow, but he didn't remember what happened after that. He concluded that he just ditched as always and came to his room to sleep. He smiled as he thought about his dream, but then frowned when he realized it was _just_ a dream. He wished it wasn't.

Somehow, Natsume felt strange about the dream. His pressed his fingers to his lips. He could still feel the warmness and sweetness of Mikan's kiss. The words that she said to him were clear as glass to him and her sweet strawberry scent still lingered on him. He could still feel the touch of Mikan's hand and the tingling sensation he felt when her hands were intertwined with his. He could still imagine Mikan's appearance. She matured over the two years and she finally put down her silky russet hair. Her everlasting smile was still fresh in his mind. Natsume could still remember everything about her in that one simple dream.

The dream felt so real, he thought, like it actually happened.


	6. Special Ornament and the Plan

'''_You'll be surprised who helps you out at the end of the day.'' _

**Chapter 5**

**Special Ornament and the Plan**

Natsume plopped himself on his bed and contemplated. The fire wielder couldn't believe he mistaken Mikan, who was dead, for someone else. He shouldn't have chased that girl. Natsume sealed his eyes and imaged the girl who he mistaken as his beloved. He noticed something. The back of her hair looked somewhat different to the time he was chasing her in the Northern Forest when he looked at Yuri heading back to class.

The next day, the students were preparing for the Christmas Ball. Natsume didn't do anything. He just sat down in a small corner and read his manga. No one dared to ask him for help. Only Ruka, his best friend, and oblivious Mikan whom wasn't here anymore would ask him without getting burnt. Either way, the students were fine decorating the venue.

The raven haired lad glanced back and forth from his manga and the students setting up for the big bash. The fun and the laughter reminded him of Mikan when she was 10 and preparing for her first Christmas Ball at Alice Academy. He watched her make plenty mistakes with the decorations which several people had to fix back then. The girl then met the Ice Princess aka Ibragi Nobara. She never heard of her to his surprise, but since its clueless Mikan he shouldn't be. Mikan took her in as her friend instantly and they worked together with the arrangements.

He couldn't help, but smile a bit at the thought. He then remembered the next Christmas Ball after Mikan's first one. She wasn't there. She was in custody of the ESP. Each and every one of her friends begged the principal to let Mikan come to the Christmas Ball, but he still didn't let her. Everyone was disappointed including him. The raven haired lad wouldn't enjoy this stupid ball without his ''Polka Dots,'' so he searched for her outside. Miraculously, he did find her. They rejoiced together. For Natsume, he would rather prefer being with his love then being at the Christmas Ball. But now he can't since she died because of him.

_Or so he thought?_

Natsume snapped out of his thoughts. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up and saw Imai Hotaru, the coldhearted best friend of Sakura Mikan.

''What do you want?'' he questioned with a scowl.

''Get your lazy ass off the floor and help with the decorations, Hyuuga,'' she icily snapped.

''No.''

''If _she_ was here, _she_ would want you to help.''

''Tch, whatever,'' he responded peeved off.

There's nothing better to do anyway, he thought.

Natsume stood up and shoved his crinkled manga in his pocket. In the other pocket, he placed his hand in it. He walked towards the large Christmas tree. Hotaru, without warning, dropped a box of adornments in front of Natsume and because of his fast reflexes, he caught it.

''Hang those ornaments on the tree and then you can leave,'' Hotaru told him with an emotionless expression.

''Fine.''

The cerise eyed boy gaited closer to the sapling. Since the bottom part of the large tree was filled already with flamboyant and elaborate ornaments, he scaled up the ladder and started to hang the trinkets on the top. The box was filled with several different kinds of ornaments. There was a transparent snowman that was eating his nose since it was a carrot, a glittering scarlet ornament ball, a chubby Santa, a gingerbread man, etc. Soon, there was only one more ornament left in the container to hang. Natsume picked it up by the string and his crimson eyes broaden. He almost fell from the ladder.

He put it closer to his face, so he can take a better look at it. It was a photo ornament. In the light ocean blue frame, it held a picture of a young ten year old girl smiling. She was wearing the red Christmas Ball dress that every elementary girl had to wear for that occasion. The cheerful person was standing in the middle of the dance floor. I could tell because couples were dancing in the background. Natsume knew this photo was taken at this girl's first Christmas Ball. The girl in the picture was none other than Sakura Mikan.

Natsume flipped over the frame and there was small writing on it. He narrowed his eyes to read it. It read:

Happy Christmas, Mikan. We wish you happiness wherever you are. May you rest in peace. -Class B

The fire wielder doesn't remember the class making this for the brunette. I probably ditched that day, he thought. The lad felt his heart sting with sorrow, but with joy as well when he looked back at the young girl. She was so blissful at that time. He thrust the special ornament in his pocket and descended down the ladder.

''You're done already, Hyuuga?''

Natsume didn't have to turn around to know who that person was. He could tell by the icy way the person spoke who it was.

''Yea Imai, so leave me alone,'' he spoke back to her.

As soon as Hotaru didn't see him anymore, she slowly sauntered around the tree. She searched and searched, but couldn't find what she was looking for. Ruka who saw Hotaru circling around and around the tree several times, became curious at her actions. He told Piyo, Ruka's loyal animal friend who also was helping with the Christmas Ball decorations, to lower him down to the ground. He followed his order. Ruka hastened to Hotaru and grabbed her shoulder. She whipped her body around to face who touched her which made Ruka let go.

''Nogi, what do you want?'' she asked with ruggedness in her voice.

''Why were you walking around the Christmas tree saw many times? Did you lose something?''

''No, I didn't. I just wanted to see if it was still there.''

''What?''

She rotated around, muttered,'' Nothing,'' and then walked away. Hotaru smirked at the sly boy's action. The Ice Queen knew he was going to take away the ornament that had a picture of Mikan, which she actually made herself not Class B, and keep it for his selfish reasons.

Think of it as your Christmas gift from me, Hyuuga, she thought.

**~ I Never Left You ~**

Takeshi was gazing out the window and unconsciously taping his fingers on the windowsill.

''This Christmas gift for Mikan is hard to give her, but it's worth it. But, how can Mikan go if the ESP will be there? She can wear a mask, but is that enough to hide her identity? What if her friends realize that it's her and start asking questions? Ugh,'' he thought in his head, but then shouted out loud,'' THIS IS SO FRUSTARTING!''

''What's so frustrating?''

He spun around and found Ruri eyeing him awkwardly and confused.

''It's because...wait, I can't tell you here. Come with me,'' he answered and dragged her away to a dimmer, more private spot.

''Ok you can let go of me now,'' Ruri said and snatched her hand back. ''What's bothering you, Takeshi-kun?''

''I'm just frustrated what I'm giving to Mikan for Christmas tomorrow,'' Takeshi answered with a dejected look. ''There are a few problems I haven't sorted out yet.''

''I see...''

''Wait a minute,'' suddenly Takeshi's mouth grew in a wide smile,'' you have the alice to change how you and other people look, right?''

''Yes, but how does my alice concern with your dilemma?''

''I need your help with Mikan's Christmas gift.''

''Ok, but this is just for Mikan, not you,'' Ruri stated spitefully. ''And your gift to her is my gift to her as well.''

''Fine, fine. I don't care.''

''So what do you want me to do?"

''Well tomorrow night, I want you to change Mikan's appearance to someone else's.''

''Why? Why do…oh no, I know what you're planning! Are you that retarded!'' she bellowed frantically and aggressively whacked him in the arm.

''Ow!'' Takeshi shrieked and rubbed his arm.

''I'm not going to help you with your plan that's going to go down the drain. You're putting Mikan on the line!''

''She was already passed that line two years ago!''

Ruri was disconcerted about what Takeshi said that. She softened her eyes and showed sadness and remorse for her dear friend.

''I asked Mikan what she wanted for Christmas and she said she wanted to see her friends and teachers. If you're worried that her friends and the ESP will find out it's her at that party, then help me. Use your alice to change how she looks, so they don't know her real identity,'' Takeshi murmured making sure no eavesdropper will hear them. ''Don't you want Mikan to be happy?''

''Of course I do!''

''Then help me, Ruri-san.''

Ruri bit her lower lip, wondering if she should help or not. ''What if the ESP find outs and Mikan gets hurt?''

''Mikan gets hurt mostly everyday day by that bastard, so what's the difference?'' Takeshi asked with his eyebrows raised.

''Fine, Takeshi. I'll help you!''

''Great!'' he exclaimed with a childish grin.

''Whatever,'' Ruri replied and rolled her eyes.

''Oh! I almost forgot! I need one more simple favor I need you to do for Mikan's gift.''

''What?''

''Will you be able to make a dress before tomorrow night?''


	7. Christmas Ball: Part 1

''_Loneliness eats us alive.'' _

**Chapter 6**

**Christmas Ball: Part 1**

Mikan was sitting on her bed staring at the door. It was Christmas. The holiday where everyone should be having fun and spending time with their friends and family. But for Mikan, it was just another day passing by. Christmas wasn't special to her anymore. It hasn't been for two years. When Christmas should be one of the happiest days for everyone, it was one of the saddest days for Mikan. She smiled on the outside at the thought that everyone was having fun at the Christmas Ball, but on the inside she was sobbing. She felt so lonely on this day. She felt so shattered. But, Mikan kept smiling. She was proud of herself for not putting her friends in danger by not letting them find out that she was alive. She was happy that they did not have to suffer the same pain and torture that she did every day. Those made her keep smiling. In her opinion, the safety of her loved ones was more important than her happiness.

But Mikan wanted to be selfish for just a minute. Tear drops were rolling down her cheek. She covered her face with her cold hands. Mikan just wanted to be selfish and weak for one moment, so she cried for all of the bad things that happened to her. She cried because she was lonely every day. She cried because her friends were having fun without her. She cried because of the agony she endured. She cried that she's been living in the darkness for two years.

Mikan would have escaped out of her inferior room, but the ESP placed a security lock on her door which enables her to get out from the inside. Only the staffs from the outside who know the code can enter the room. Mikan already tried to break open the door, but to no avail. Because of Mikan's hand covering her weeping face, she did not notice two people coming in her room.

''Yo, Mikan!''

''Are you awake, Mikan-chan?''

She tilted her head and her eyes expanded in incredulity.

''Takeshi! Ruri! W-What are you…h-how did you get here?''

''We are here to grant your wish!'' they both exclaimed in unison.

''My wish?''

''Yes, you're wish!'' Takeshi guaranteed.

''Now, stop crying. A smile fits you better,'' Ruri said while wiping Mikan's squelchy and sore eyes with her thumb,'' Much better! Well now, change into the dress I made for you!''

''Dress?''

Without consent, Ruri began unbuttoning Mikan's blouse. Mikan was deeply blushing, but not because her friend that was like an older sister to her was stripping her. Ruri noticed this. She rotated around and saw Takeshi was gawking at Mikan's pale and bare shoulders. Since Ruri's hands were occupied, she used her powerful legs to kick him unconsciously. Mikan gasped at her brutal actions, but she knew she should be used to it by now.

''That's what he gets for being a pervert!'' Ruri roared which made the brunette's lips curved into a sheepish grin.

In a few minutes, Mikan looked like a royal princess. The stunning, strapless dress was slightly a bit underneath her knee. A large satin bow enfolded around her waist line and on her neck, there was a cerise choker. The bottom layer of the dress was a plain, but elegant silky crimson color. The top layer was precisely lined with a shimmering swivel black design. Ruri pulled up a chair for Mikan to sit on. She took out a hairclip and pinned her hair in a half up half down ponytail. Mikan then stood up and twirled around to let the maker of the gorgeous gown see the full creation.

''It's beautiful on you, Mikan! Better than I imagined!'' Ruri exclaimed joyously.

The young girl blushed. ''Thank you, Ruri-san!''

''Let me get dressed too!''

Ruri immediately took off her long winter coat jacket. She was wearing a long deep red gown that touched the floor and had a thin strap that loosely tied around her neck. The strap and the top ruffle of the dress were embedded with white gems. She afterwards tied her hair in a tight bon.

''Wow! You look so pretty, Ruri-san!''

''Oh why tha-''

Moaning and groaning interrupted the two gorgeous girl's conversation. The elegant ladies both watched Takeshi gradually stand up while touching his stinging cheek.

''Ugh…why do you always have to hurt me, Ruri?'' Takeshi grumbled.

''Because you're stupid, unwise, retarded, an airhead, imprudent, an idiot, a pervert-!''

''Ok, I get it!'' he bite back with a peeved expression which eventually disappeared. ''Oh, you two are already dressed. Well time for me to change.''

Takeshi ripped off his jogging pants and revealed untarnished black pants. He then unzipped his coat and it exposed a white long sleeve shirt attached added black tie with white polka dot prints. The lad wrapped a shiny red jacket around him.

''Let's go to the ball!'' Takeshi exclaimed.

''What ba…no…no, no, no, no, no guys! This is too dangerous! The ESP is there! I'm not going to the Christmas Ball!'' Mikan declared with her arms folded.

''Mikan, you're already all dolled up, so you're going to that ball,'' Ruri said firmly.

''We'll be right there with you, so don't worry,'' Takeshi reassured with a hand on my shoulder.

''But…someone might realize it's me!''

''Oh, you don't have to worry about that,'' Takeshi replied with a grin,'' Ruri, do your thing.''

Ruri bobbled her head and stretched her arm out at me without having physical contact though. She shut her eyes and concentrated. Soon, the nullifier felt a weird sensation in her hair. Mikan gently pulled a strand of her mane in front of her and found that it changed to a dark cherry hue. Ruri's hand lowered down to Mikan's eyes. She felt her eyes unconsciously shut and then reopen. Mikan tilted her head and looked at the mirror. Her left eye still remained hazel while her right eye changed to a bloody red tint. The girl was speechless with her new appearance.

''Now, you don't have to worry about anybody recognizing you! Sorry I couldn't change both of your eyes. I'm still worn out when I changed my appearance when I met Natsume,'' Ruri said who was breathing hastily and sweating.

Ruri was holding her composure very well, but Mikan and Takeshi could see that Ruri was exhausted by that simple use of her alice. The reason of her enervation because she has the fourth type of alice just like Natsume. Mikan worried about Ruri very much and Takeshi did too, only in secret.

''Don't push yourself. Its ok, Ruri. Thank you so much!'' Mikan responded with a sincere smile. ''By the way, who am I exactly?''

''Oh you are Akira. Akira was one of my best friends during high school. She passed away in a car accident though,'' Ruri explained with a dejected expression.

''Oh, I'm so sorry,'' Mikan replied a bit guilty.

''It's okay, Mikan-chan.''

''Well then, let's go and have fun!'' Takeshi exclaimed.

''Yea! I can't wait till I see my friends!'' Mikan cheered with a wide beam.

''Wait!'' Ruri blurted out. ''I made two masks. Here's a mask for you, Mikan.''

She handed a mask to the now red-haired who was once a russet-haired girl. Ruri had a snowy white half-face mask on her face which matched her dress perfectly. Mikan held in her hands a sparkly black as night eye mask and stared at it in admiration before putting it on.

''Hey! Where's _my_ mask?'' Takeshi wondered with one hand on his hip.

''Oh, _that _ugly thing on your face is not your mask?'' Ruri said in mock and pointed at his-in Ruri's opinion-hideous face.

''Shut up! Let's just go to the Christmas Ball already,'' Takeshi said irked at Ruri's mean joke.

''Yea, let's go! I'm so excited!'' Mikan shouted while clapping her hands.

''Wait!'' Ruri blurted out once again.

''What is it this time?'' Takeshi questioned impatiently.

''We need to set the rules for Mikan,'' she answered sternly. ''Number one, you must not tell anybody you're real identity.''

''So I have to pretend to be Akira?''

''Exactly! Number two, you cannot let anyone find out who you really are. Number three, if anyone gets even slightly suspicious of you, contact me or Takeshi with this,'' Ruri handed Takeshi and the disguised Mikan a walkie-talkie,'' And number four, you have to leave the ball before the clock strikes midnight.''

''Why before midnight?''

''Because your appearance of Akira will disappear after midnight and you will revert back to your old appearance,'' Akira answered.

''I see,'' Mikan whispered. ''Ok, I accept the rules. Now, let's go and have some fun at the party!''

**~ I Never Left You ~**

Natsume was drinking some punch at the food and drinks table. He was so bored. He wondered why he even came to the Christmas Ball. He looked across the dance floor and saw Ruka slow dancing with Hotaru. Natsume just found out yesterday that Ruka has a thing for the merciless blackmailer. He was repelled by that thought, but he knew that he had to support his best friend no matter what. Numerous girls already asked, well more like begged, him to dance with them, but he coldly refused each and every one of them. Natsume sighed and decided he should just leave the party. He squeezed through the packs of people and when he was at the end of the long staircase, he halted. His body was frozen. It wouldn't move.

Natsume gazed at the mysterious girl at the top of the stairs with awe. She looked like a beauty in his eyes. Her scarlet dress flowed gracefully as she ambled down the staircase. A warm smile was plastered on her face as she looked around the venue. Natsume felt his heart beating rapidly as he saw that. Somehow, that smile was familiar to him. The flustered fella also found the peculiar girl's long crimson hair softly swaying side to side familiar. Natsume immediately planned to find who this girl is. When the girl reached the bottom of the stairs, a hand was reached out to her.

''Would you care to dance with me?'' Natsume asked in a boring tone. Mikan's irises widen behind her shadowy eye mask.

''Um…sure! I would love to!'' Mikan replied enthusiastically.

She gently took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor like a gentleman. Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and Natsume positioned his hands on her petite waist. They began to slow dance.

''So what's your name?'' Natsume interrogated with a blank façade.

''Akira!'' she instantly ejaculated. ''I'm a new student who just transferred to Alice Academy about two weeks ago.'' So far so good, she thought. ''What's your name?''

''You don't know my name?''

''Why should I?'' Mikan counteracted with her eye brows raised.

''Well of course, I'm Hyuuga Natsume,'' he answered with a smirk.

Still cocky, huh, she thought.''Arrogant much?''

''No, just proud,'' his sneer grew larger,'' So, what's your alice?''

''Nullification,'' she answered. Mikan instantly froze when she realized what she just said.

''Nullification?'' he responded with slightly wide eyes.

''Um yea...but my alice is nothing special.''

''Nullification is a rare alice.''

''I suppose so,'' Mikan uttered softly.

''It's odd. There's this person I know that has the same alice as you.''

Mikan or ''Akira'' giggled timidly and nervously. ''What a…coincidence.''

''Your right eye…why is it red while the other one is brown?''

''Oh, that's because,'' she tried to think of something,'' ugh…because I got into a car crash!''

''I see,'' he responded with an expression that seemed he was unconvinced with my answer.'' Your hazel left eye seems familiar to me. It's like I've seen it before. It's very similar to that person's eye.''

''What a coincidence…again.''

''Yes, yes it is,'' he concluded.

From the time that Natsume pulled Mikan to dance with him, Ruka and Hotaru were watching them while still dancing. The pair was both wondering how that strange girl caught the fire caster's attention. Well she caught mostly every boy's eyes in the ballroom, but it stunned them how Natsume was captured.

''Nogi, I want you to find information about that girl,'' Hotaru told him impassively.

''How?''

Hotaru leaned forward to whisper him the plan. He reddened when she told him and quickly rejected the idea. The Ice Queen icily glared at him. She then took out a picture of him wearing a maid's outfit and a long blond wig. He cussed softly and remembered the day of the school's festival. Class B chose to do a maid's café for the festival. Since there weren't enough girls to be waitresses, no-dignity Ruka had to dress up like a girl and wear the costume. The blackmailer told him again to do what she wanted him to do and he nodded in defeat.

The odd couple gradually danced their way to the other couple. When Natsume and Mikan were close to their reach, Hotaru roughly pushed Mikan aside and replaced herself as Natsume's partner. When Mikan was about to fall face-first to the floor, Ruka took her in his arms and started to slow dance with her. Hotaru loathed the thought of dancing with Natsume, but it was necessary for the plan. Natsume's lips curved in a scowl.

''What the hell are you doing, Imai?'' Natsume retorted.

''This is all part of the plan, Hyuuga, so just shut up and dance with me.''


	8. Christmas Ball: Part 2

''_Some secrets are supposed to remain a secret, but some are not.'' _

**Chapter 7**

**Christmas Ball: Part 2**

Ruka and Mikan were slow dancing far away from the expressionless pair, Natsume and Hotaru.

''Hello, my name is Nogi Ruka,'' Ruka greeted her with a kind smile.

Mikan was startled to see her old friend Ruka-pyon. He has grown very much in the two years. He was at least two inches taller than her and he has grown handsomer. She noticed that her old pal still had those sparkling blue eyes like before and she smiled when she looked at them. Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and remembered that Ruka was still here.

''Um hello, my name is Akira, Ruka-py…Nogi.''

''You were just about to say,' Ruka-pyon,'' he said with widespread eyes.

''No, I wasn't.''

''Yes, you were.''

''You're imagining stuff.''

''I'm pretty sure you were about to say my name added with a 'pyon,' Akira-san.''

''Ok, maybe I was about to. So what's wrong with that?'' she questioned tensely, praying she just didn't blow her cover.

''It's just an old friend of mine used to call me 'Ruka-pyon.' Her name was Sakura Mikan. Do you know her?''

''S-Sorry, I don't. I just transferred to this school about two weeks ago.''

''I see. Well I'm guessing you don't know about her death.''

''She died?'' Mikan replied trying to act clueless about her own death. ''How did she die?''

''She was shot by the ESP.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry for your lost.''

''Yea, me too. I miss Sakura-san so much. Everyone does,'' he disclosed with a dejected smile.

''Well, she wouldn't want you and everyone to be sad right?''

''Huh?''

''If she was here, she would want you and her friends to keep living life to the fullest. Sakura Mikan would want everyone to keep smiling. She probably wishes right now for everyone's happiness and everyone to enjoy their Christmas with their friends and family. That's what she would want. I just know it.''

Ruka was dazed. He was speechless of the girl's passionate and moving speech. The blond lad couldn't help, but blush in amazement. She smiled genuinely at him and his cheeks turned even pinker. Ruka felt like he knew this girl. Like he met her before. He then smiled when he realized who she reminded him of.

''You're just like Sakura Mikan.''

Mikan immediately froze on the spot after his comment. She wasn't able to move anymore. She felt numb. By that remark, she thought he was surely getting suspicious of her. She excused herself and headed to the food and drinks table as a result. She poured herself some red punch and drank. Mikan tried to ease herself with the cold beverage, but to no benefit. Suddenly, Mikan's walkie-talkie began to ring. She took it out of her dress pocket and pressed the button.

''Hello, this is Akira. Is everything alright?'' she spoke into the device.

''Mikan, are you ok? Did anyone find out who you really are?'' Ruri asked with distress clearly shown in her voice.

''I'm alright, Ruri-san. I talked to Natsume and Ruka-pyon a moment ago. Ruka-pyon said I was just like Sakura Mikan, so I excused myself and went to the snack table.''

''I see. Well it's already 11:43. When midnight slowly comes, the appearance of Akira will slowly vanish and you'll return back to the appearance of Mikan. So leave a bit early, ok? Takeshi and I will leave after you leave. We'll both meet you back in your room, 'kay?''

''Ok, got that, Ruri-san. Thank you for everything,'' Mikan answered feeling gratified.

**~ I Never Left You ~**

When the masked girl left, Ruka headed to Hotaru. He tapped her on the shoulder. Inside, Hotaru was very glad that Ruka came since she couldn't stand dancing with Natsume anymore. The blackmailer promptly let go of Natsume and sauntered to Ruka's side. The crimson eyed bloke shrugged and left the duo. He wanted to find the girl he danced with before.

''So how did it go? What did you find out?'' Hotaru asked with her arms folded.

''Well, her name is Akira and she's a new transfer student.''

''That's it?'' The raven haired girl reacted dissatisfied.

''Well something is strange about her. That girl reminded me of Sakura-san so much. Maybe not her looks, but her personality.''

Hotaru couldn't help, but amplify her amethyst eyes. ''Did she know Mikan before?''

''No.''

''Does she know about her death?''

''Not until I told her,'' Ruka answered.

''How did she respond after you told her?''

''She said and I quote,' If she was here, she would want you and her friends to keep living life to the fullest. Sakura Mikan would want everyone to keep smiling.' Odd huh?''

''She acts like she knew Mikan well. Strange girl,'' Hotaru said in a low voice.

Mikan glanced at the clock and it read 11:52. I should start heading back to the imprisonment, she thought. However, the once chestnut certainly didn't want to go back to her jail cell, but she knew it was for the best. And besides, in her opinion, she should be grateful for being able to come here. Although she was only able to speak to Natsume and Ruka-pyon she was already very exultant. Mikan also saw some of her old classmates, sempais, and teachers which also bumped up her happiness scale. The young girl wanted to go and talk to her old friends, but she knew that she might put them in danger. She was being selfish in her perspective for secretly seeing her friends when they could be in danger if they found out who she was. Mikan drank the last sip of her punch, threw the plastic cup away, and started to walk up the staircase. When she in the middle of the flight of steps, someone called her. Well, her fake name for the night. She whipped her head around and saw Natsume. She faced forward and sprinted up the stairs. Natsume followed her movements.

Once Mikan was outside of the ballroom, her arm was yanked. She started to collapse backwards, but strong arms lifted her back up. When the pair of strong arms twisted her around, Mikan's eyes widened in tremor behind her black mask.

''N-Natsume! What are you doing here?''

''Why were you running away from me?'' he probed with his bloody eyes burning holes in her.

''I d-don't know. I j-just did,'' Mikan stuttered fearfully.

''That's no reason to...,'' he stopped articulating words and stared at the chocolate eyed miss as if she had two heads.

''Why are-?"'

''You're right eye…it's changing to brown.''

''It's supposed to do that.''

''Really huh,'' Natsume replied skeptical of her statement.

''Let me go!'' Mikan shrieked.

Because of Mikan's squirming, her eye mask fell off and landed on the floor.

''No,'' he stringently counteracted. ''Not until I find out who you really are!''

''I'm Akira, you pervert!''

As Mikan tried to waggle out of Natsume's constricted grasp, she saw her hair falling down upon her face. Not only did her right eye transition back to its original, but her red hair began to change as well. She witness them quickly altering to their original color. Brown. Her eyes broadened when her long curls fully reverted back to hazel. She covered her face with her now messy, jumbled hair. She knew that once Natsume saw her face, he'll realize it's her. The brunette began to shake loose of him harder. She had to get out of Natsume's grip.

''Let go of me!'' she screeched even louder than before.

Natsume couldn't take any more of her obnoxious shouting and the squirming. He pushed her down to the cold floor. The fire wielder pulled her wrists together above her head and locked them together with his hand and gently, but firmly positioned his right knee on her stomach. With his other hand, he pushed her silky hair out of her face to get a better look at her. His body felt unmovable once he saw her face.

''Mikan…,'' he murmured. ''Mikan, is...is that really you?''

Mikan was speechless. Her love finally found out her identity. Tears flowed out of her eyes. There she was being weak again in her point of view. She didn't know if she was so happy that she had to cry because her beloved finally found out she wasn't dead and that she doesn't have to hide from him her identity or was she so sad that she had to cry because Natsume could be in danger since she found out her secret. The only word that could come out of her mouth was-

''Natsume.''

''This is not an illusion, right? Am I really seeing you, Mikan?''

''Natsume…I…''

''You're not dead, Mikan.''

''Natsume, this is all…this is all just a dream. So, let go of me.''

''This is not a dream! This is all real!'' he shouted at her with somewhat agony in his crimson eyes. ''And even if it was a dream, I still wouldn't let go of you.''

A shout produced out of the blue. The brunette turned her head and saw Takeshi and Ruri approaching them. Ruri jumped high in the air and kicked Natsume off the trapped girl. The poor boy landed right next to Mikan with a loud thud. Takeshi helped the chestnut girl up her feet.

''Are you ok, Mikan?'' Takeshi inquired with a distress expression.

''Natsume found out! He knows I'm alive!'' the amber eyed lassie shouted with her arms flapping.

''What!'' Ruri squeaked.

''What are we going to do? Her cover is blown,'' Takeshi said with his hands on my temples. ''Should we just take Mikan back to the liar?''

''Don't you dare take Mikan away from me.''

The three of heads whipped around and witnessed Natsume standing up with his lips bleeding. He marched over to Mikan and pulled her in his arms.

''Natsume!'' Mikan cried. ''What are you doing?''

''Let her go!'' Takeshi and Ruri ordered in unison.

''I'm not letting her go. Not this time,'' he answered nonchalantly.

''The ESP is going to find out I'm gone! You and everyone will be in trouble!'' Mikan answered trying to escape his grasp.

''I don't give a damn.''

''Mikan…''

''Sakura-san…''

Mikan, Natsume, Ruri, and Takeshi revolved their heads around to see who fifth and sixth voice that is. The chestnut haired adolescent expanded her russet irises in revelation.

''Ruka-pyon…Hotaru…'' Mikan murmured.

Hotaru instantaneously raced to Mikan. In the process, she treaded on her best friend's mask. The jet black haired girl roughly shoved Natsume away and embraced her. Ruka gradually approached her still in disbelief of what he sees.

''Is that really you, Mikan?''

''Hotaru, it is really me!'' Mikan finally confessed and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

''You baka! Where have you been all this time!'' Hotaru glared icily at Natsume who was also scowling at her back for pushing him. ''Did that bastard Hyuuga keep you lock in his room, so he can toy with you?''

Takeshi and Ruri started to chortle like hyenas, Ruka gawked at Hotaru in amazement of her comment, and Mikan sweat dropped.

''No, no, no! The ESP hid me in a secret data base!''

''That bastard,'' Natsume muttered with his hands clenched.

''Um, I don't want to spoil this little reunion, but I think we should talk some place more private,'' Takeshi suggested with a grin.


	9. The Beginning of a Revolt

''_Love never vanishes, it only seems like it does when you're alone.'' _

**Chapter 8**

**The Beginning of a Revolt**

Everyone, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Ruri, and Takeshi, were sitting in Yukihira Kazu's or the High School principal's office, along with the Middle School Representative, Shiki Masachika. Mikan was explaining all of them what happened two years ago. Distressed and tremor expressions were set on the audiences' faces. Mikan smiled right back at them, but it was a somewhat depressive. The young girl felt relieved to tell her loved ones her misfortune, but also felt scared. She didn't have the courage to tell in detail her two years in that imprisonment since it was that horrifying. Nevertheless she tried her best.

''So you were never dead, Sakura-san!'' Ruka exclaimed with a traumatized facade.

''As you can clearly see,'' Mikan responded while gesturing her alive, breathing self.

''Wait, so that was really you who I was chasing in the woods?'' Natsume butted in. Mikan bobbled her head. ''And the ESP kept you hidden in a secret underground base for two years?''

''Pretty much.''

''I'm going to kill that bastard,'' he gritted through his teeth.

''We_ all_ want to kill the ESP,'' Takeshi remarked.

''I hate that guy the most! And I hate a lot of people,'' Ruri said while eyeing Takeshi like he did something terrible.

''Don't look at me like that!'' he retorted.

''Who are these people?'' Hotaru interrogated in her cold manner.

''These are the people that helped me survive over the two years I've been in custody. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them,'' Mikan said amiably.

''You're so sweet Mikan,'' Ruri commented.

''Aw! Thanks Mikan-chan!'' Takeshi squealed and started to dash towards the brunette with arms open, but then he halted when Natsume pulled Mikan towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''She doesn't need _you_ anymore. She has _me_ now,'' Natsume said as he tightened his grip.

Mikan couldn't help, but blush at his statement. ''Hey, don't be so mean to him, Natsume!''

''Tch,'' he simply replied.

''The ESP has gone too far this time,'' Shiki stated.

''I can't believe it. My own niece had to go through all that pain,'' Kazu said trying to maintain his civil composure.

''Yea, the pain,'' Mikan murmured.

She touched the hem of her dress remembering the scar on her thigh she got in the morning before escaping to the Christmas Ball when she yet again, disobeyed the ESP's orders to take the alice stones from his body. She pulled down her ball gown making sure no one would see, but her best friend saw her movement. Mikan didn't tell them about how the ESP tortured her since it was better left unsaid. For now at least.

''Lift up your dress,'' she harshly demanded.

''W-Why would I have to do that?'' Mikan responded nervously.

''What are you hiding?''

''Well,'' the brunette sighed before continuing,'' I guess I should reveal everything.''

The chestnut haired girl lifted up her dress, but not too high since it would reveal too much cleavage. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw the deep scar, even Hotaru. Her best friend clenched her fist in fury.

''When I don't follow the ESP's orders to remove the alice stones my mother put in them, he tortured me.''

''He's going to be in hell,'' Hotaru indignantly muttered.

Mikan could feel Natsume's grasp on her waist. She turned her face towards him and saw sorrow, rage, and anguishes in his crimson eyes. Mikan felt guilty causing him those terrible mixed feelings. Her heart felt painful when she looked at him. Her emotional pain right now for Natsume was no match for the physical pain the ESP did to her.

''So what are we going to do now? We have to do something about Sakura-san's situation,'' Ruka questioned.

''You're not going to do anything.'' Mikan gently removed Natsume's grip from her waist and stood up from the sofa. ''I should go back. If the ESP found out I was here, you guys would get hurt. He told me if I contacted any of my friends, he would kill them.''

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume's irises broaden in shock and speechlessness. Mikan's friends gaped at their precious friend. They didn't know the life-threatening consequences of her meeting one of her acquaintances. They observed her hazel eyes. Her eyes were mournful and were on the brink of crying. Her friends felt so devastated knowing that one of their precious friends had to go through all that pain alone.

The brunette's body was trembling. The thought of losing one of her friends frightened her. She was so scared to lose anyone again because of her. Her mother was an example. She sacrificed everything for her and when they were just about to escape from the academy, she died. The image of her bloody mother came in her head. The petrified girl shook her head and breathed in to calm her shaking body. Mikan then twisted her heels and turned around. She was heading towards the door.

''Mikan, are you that stupid?'' Natsume aggressively yelled at me.

Before she could take another step, the fire wielder quickly arose from his seat and tightly snatched Mikan's wrist yet again. Natsume couldn't hold his resentment anymore. The love of his life was being so generously stupid. It was so like her. Being so foolishly kind. In everyone's eyes, Mikan had a pure, innocent, good heart, but a stubborn naïve head.

''Do you really think I'll let you go after I know you're alive?''

''Natsume…,'' Mikan murmured. ''I…No, you're going to get hurt!''

''I'm not letting you go back there. That bitch can hurt me, but not you.''

''I have to agree with Hyuuga,'' Hotaru remarked as she alsp stood up from the couch. ''Now that we all know you're not dead, we are not going to do nothing and let yourself get hurt. No, we are going to do everything to protect you.''

''Imai's right, Sakura-san. We are not going to leave you anymore,'' Ruka said with a kind, warm smile.

''I have a proposal,'' Hotaru said.

Everyone's eyes were on her. In her heliotrope irises, Mikan could see determination as well as viciousness. She and everyone could tell the expressionless best friend was going to say something essential.

''Let's work together and take down the ESP.''

''I'm in,'' Natsume straightaway agreed with a smirk. ''I want to beat that bastard's ass.''

''Yea, let's take the ESP down!'' Takeshi instantly proclaimed.

''Count me in!'' Ruri added. ''That bitch is going to pay for everything he's done to my Mikan-chan!''

''Me too!'' Ruka said with a strong-minded look. ''I'm willing to fight.''

''Wait, stop it guys! You're all going too far! You can't just fight him the five of you! The ESP has followers and supporters in his secret underground HQ that are willing to fight for him! You'll lose!'' Mikan blurted out speechless on how they are willingly to fight for her freedom.

''That is true,'' Ruri said as she tapped her finger on her chin. ''When the ESP finds out that Mikan's not in her bedroom, he will probably conclude that she escaped to reveal to her friends that she's alive. He will go on a rampage and find her. He knows her friends won't give Mikan back so easily, so I bet he's going to build a large army to fight us and take Mikan back.''

''That conclusion is most likely,'' Hotaru added. ''We need more people to help us in the fall of the ESP.''

The once jailbird and her 5 loyal friends directly looked at the principals. The two men held composed and tranquil faces, however in their eyes everyone could tell they were thinking profoundly in this difficult situation. But this problem didn't seem a problem at all to the group of kids. The students knew that if the two upper grade principals revolted against the lower grade principal because he was holding a student hostage, there was going to be a huge commotion. On the other hand, the children didn't mind there was going to be a commotion. In their opinion, they thought revolting against the ESP was an easy thing. A smart thing. They simply thought go to the elementary school principal and assassinate him.

''So what are you thinking, MSP, HSP?'' Hotaru enquired with her arms crossed.

''Can you join us?'' Ruka requested.

''I promised Yuka that I would take care of her daughter with everything I have,'' Shiki said and then smiled,'' and I'm keeping that promise.''

''So, does that mean you're going to help us defeat the ESP?'' Takeshi eagerly blurted out.

He nodded his head in consent. Everyone's mouths grew in a smile. Now it was just the High School Principal's support and approval to their devious plan. They all shifted their eyes on him.

''Because I am a principal, I must object to be a part of this reckless idea,'' Kazu told them. ''But, because I am an uncle to one of the students involved, I will go along with the plan.''

''Uncle…'' Mikan muttered.

''Yes!'' Takeshi and Ruri exclaimed. ''Thank you so mu-''

''However, Shiki-san and I won't go fight in this war. Even though we could, we won't since it would be a bad image as the Alice Academy's principals,'' Shiki nodded agreeing with him,'' But we will assist you gathering more members for your army,'' the HSP/ uncle of Mikan told them.

''I have no problem with that, HSP, MSP,'' Hotaru responded. ''I didn't expect you to fight in this war in the first place.''

''You will need weapons in this uprising, so I'll let you use the weapons in the secret chamber,'' the MSP mentioned.

''We have a secret chamber filled with weapons!'' Ruka burst out dumbfounded.

''Only the DA students knew about the chamber since we used it for our missions,'' Natsume elucidated.

''I see…''

''No! Stop guys! You can't fight against the ESP with just seven of you,'' Mikan told them her eyebrows creased.

''That baka is right. We need more people,'' Hotaru said.

''Wait that's not what I meant…''

''We can ask our classmates if they want to join,'' Ruka suggested. ''I'm pretty sure there'll be a lot of participants.''

''Good idea, Nogi,'' Hotaru commented blankly. ''We can also ask the middle and high school students we know to join.''

''The Doppelganger and Shadow freak would join us,'' Natsume remarked.

Abruptly, the door creaked opened. Everybody whipped their heads around and looked at the door. They observed the loveable gay Narumi-sensei gradually opening the door. When the teacher set his mauve upon Mikan, he stiffened. He felt like he was imagining things. He did eat a strange looking, mutant cake that an old rebellious student gave him. Maybe it had some illusion potion in it, he thought. The baffled teacher rubbed his violet eyes, but he could still see his adored ''daughter.''

''Mikan-chan…'' he murmured. ''Is that…?''

''Narumi-sensei,'' Mikan softly replied back. ''It's me, Narumi-sensei. I'm alive.''

''It can't be.''

''It is true Naru,'' Natsume remarked. ''Polka Dots is alive.''

Narumi threw aside the important files he was supposed to give to the HSP and soared to Mikan. Before she could do anything, her favorite teacher cuddled her like she was a cherish teddy bear. He spun her around.

''Narumi-sensei!''

''Mikan-chan! I can't believe it! You're alive! How's that even possible! Never mind that! All that matters is that you're here now. I'm so ha- AH!''

As expected, the ebullient teacher released Mikan and started to shake his hair that's on fire. He jogged around the room screaming for someone to help his. The fire wielder smirked at his actions. Mikan shifted her chocolate orbs at Natsume. By the expression on her face, he could tell what she thinking: Stop burning people's hair. Eventually Narumi-sensei stopped when the blazing fire on his golden locks was officially out.

''Natsume-kun! You're so mean!'' he whined while childishly pouting.

''Hn.''

''Mikan-chan how are-?''

''The ESP's bullet would only make her dead for a few hours,'' Hotaru enlightened him.

''But why did-?''

''The ESP hid her in a secret underground place for the last two years,'' Ruka clarified.

''Oh my…,'' Narumi uttered with a dumbfounded façade.

''Now we are going to protect Mikan and form an army to defeat the ESP,'' Natsume added.

''Oh, I'll help!'' Narumi exclaimed with a childish beam. ''I'll hold a council meeting with all of the teachers and tell them about your lovely plan! I will ask them if they want to take part of this. I'm sure there would be a number of hands that are willing enough to fight! Of course, I would have to tell the teachers why the students want to revolt which is because Mikan-chan was held hostage.''

''Fine.''

''STOP IT GUYS!''

Everyone whipped their heads and stared at Mikan with startled expressions. She was panting. Her russet orbs were diffusing tears. Her usual pastel face was now a deep shade of red and her palms were turning ghostly pale due to the fact she was burrowing her nails in her skin. She had a pained expression plastered and her friends, teacher, and principals were perplexed at her appearance and actions.

''Stop it guys, just stop it. I'm sorry I had to shout, but you just wouldn't listen to me. I don't want you to form an army to kill the ESP. Why do you think I didn't contact you guys when I had the chance? Because I didn't want you to get hurt! I won't let anyone fight my fight. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me! I don't want to lose more of my precious people.''

As the auburn girl was covering her damp face with her hands, her best friend gradually approached her. She gently took her hands off her face and intertwined it with her own. Hotaru genuinely smiled at her and Mikan's hazel eyes widened at her actions.

''Mikan, you dummy, stop thinking about other people before you for once. Can't you be selfish for this one time?'' Hotaru softly said. ''Let us do what we want and that is to avenge that man for hurting you.''

''But, I don't want to lose anybody, Hotaru.''

''You're not, so stop worrying you baka,'' she replied. ''You're not going to lose anyone anymore. I promise you.''

Mikan averted her eyes back to their normal size and smiled at her. The brunette felt so content that her best friend was being so comforting. Suddenly, the old wooden grandfather clock in the principal's office ranged and echoed in the area.

''Well, it's already one in the morning. All of you should go back to your dorms and get some sleep,'' the MSP suggested.

''Um…where would I sleep?'' Mikan asked.

''You'll sleep with me,'' Natsume instantly said and for the third time, pulled the nullifier to his side.

''I don't think so Hyuuga. That baka is sleeping with me,'' Hotaru objected.

''I have a feeling the ESP will do something when he finds out Mikan escaped from her room. So for safety reasons, Mikan should sleep with Natsume for tonight,'' the HSP considered.

''I think so too. Natsume will keep Sakura-san safe,'' Ruka commented.

''Then it's settled, Polka will sleep with me,'' Natsume declared with a triumph smirk.

''Fine,'' Hotaru mumbled. She then surprisingly popped up her baka gun in her hand and aimed it at the raven haired lad. ''But, if you do anything vile to that dummy, you will feel the same pain that the ESP will get from me.''

''Yes, if you do anything to my Mikan-chan, you will utmost regret it,'' Ruri commented while cracking her fists.

''Don't you dare touch my niece or you will get severely punished, Hyuuga,'' the HSP icily warned him.

Mikan sweat dropped, but then smiled. She smiled sincerely at the thought that everyone cared about her. She had forgotten how it felt. Two years stuck in the dark made that feeling vanish. But now, deep in heart, she felt it. The feeling of being loved.


	10. Temptations

''_You'll know he's the one when he wants nothing except the smile on your face.'' _

**Chapter 9**

**Temptations**

Natsume unlocked his door with his key and lugged it opened. Mikan was following closely behind him. She felt somewhat nervous to sleep alone with Natsume, but at the same time happy since she'll be with her beloved. When Mikan stepped in his bedroom, she smiled. Natsume caught this.

''What are you smiling about, Polka Dots?''

''It just how it looks like two years ago,'' she replied as she wondered in his boudoir. ''I'm glad it didn't change.''

Natsume stared at her lovely smiley face for a couple of seconds before taking off his silvery black tie. Soon he took off his tuxedo as well. Since Mikan was too engrossed staring at Natsume's room, she didn't realize what the fire wielder was doing. The oblivious brunette twirled around and witnessed the fine-looking raven haired lad shirtless. Her face lit up like a Christmas ball and her cocoa eyes extended tremendously. Embarrassed, she whipped her head around to face the other way. Mikan clutched her heart. She could feel it beating so vociferously. Even though she took deep breaths, her heart wouldn't calm down.

''What are you doing, Natsume!''

''What does it look like? I'm changing here stupid.''

''Oh, s-sorry Natsume, I… didn't mean to l-look'' she sputtered with a mortified expression.

''You saw me shirtless, no big deal,'' Natsume responded then plastered a smirk on his face.

Natsume slowly advanced to the fragile girl. When he was in her reach, he enfolded his muscular arms around her petite waist. She gasped in fright. Mikan could feel his bare skin touching hers which made her face redder. He rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed her divine scent. He loved and was obsessed with her scent of strawberries.

''We are going to get married, so what's so wrong seeing each other's bodies,'' he said seductively.

Mikan felt butterflies in her stomach, so she grappled her heart tighter. The brunette felt exceedingly hot and she felt her heart was going to explode any minute. The 14 year old girl never felt so embarrassed in her life.

Even though she was still wearing her dress, she could clearly feel Natsume's six pack abs. His muscular arms were firmly embracing her body that it was almost choking her, but she didn't mind. She liked the feeling of his warmth. Mikan could feel his mint scented breath on her neck which caused her to quiver. Although she felt mortified in this position, she felt content deep in her heart. She felt so safe in his arms that she didn't want him to let go of her. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Unexpectedly, Natsume twisted her around and crashed his lips on to hers. The chestnut girl's heart was beating incredibly fast and her face burned. Her eyes were as wide as nocturnal owl's, but then soon they reverted back to their original size. Mikan could feel all his emotions coming from his kiss. Sorrow, rage, content, grief, yearning, and most importantly love. She could feel his desperate desire for her. Mikan eventually responded to his passionate kiss. She wrapped her lean arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wanted her and she wanted him.

Unwarily, Natsume started to tug on the bow on the back of Mikan's dress. When it was untied, he soon went for the zipper. While he was slowly unzipping her dress, the brunette moaned. Somehow, it seemed to snap him out of his perversity thoughts. Natsume gently grabbed Mikan's arms and pushed her away. Their lips were not in contact anymore.

''What's wrong Natsume?'' she asked awkwardly, unaware about her unfastened dress.

''Sorry, I almost lost myself. I was tempted to do _it_ with you.''

''To do what with me?'' she replied clueless and impractical.

''Nothing, Polka.''

The young lad took a step backwards from Mikan before he promenaded towards the wooden drawers. He opened one of them and selected a blue shirt and some baggy pants. He threw it at Mikan. Before she could catch it, it smacked her face. She detached it from her façade and stared at him peeved and puzzled.

''You could have just handed it to me you pervert!''

''You still wouldn't be able to catch it baka.''

''Why did you give me your clothes anyway?''

''You don't want to sleep in your dress, right?'' he responded.

''Oh right, thanks Natsume!'' she said cheerfully easily forgetting that she was furious at him.

''Whatever,'' he said indifferently. ''I'm going to take a shower.''

Before the nullifier could reply, he opened the bathroom door and slammed it causing a loud thump. The brunette flinched at that deafening sound. I wonder if he's mad, she thought. Mikan could hear the shower turn on inside the bathroom. She gazed at the lavatory door for a few more minutes before she decided to change her attire. Her hand reached to the back of her dress to unfasten the bow, but oddly enough, it was already untied. She was confused. Supposing that the bow was just loose and it unraveled on its own, she ignored it. The amber eyed miss then went to the zipper to unzip the dress, but to her surprise she found her gown already unzipped halfway. Mikan was now officially lost. She knew that she did none of these things. She started to think what or who could have almost stripped her gown from her body.

Mikan stiffened on the spot. Natsume did it, she though. How could I not have known? The fourteen year old fella loosened the dress while they were smooching! She deeply blushed when she reminded the touch of Natsume's lips on her. She wasn't aware that he had undone her evening dress since she was engaged with their canoodling.

''But why would he do that?'' she softly questioned aloud.

The oblivious girl thought it over and over. She couldn't think of the answer to her question. But then, her heart skipped a beat and her body felt immediately numbed. She relocated her arms to the opposite arms and embraced herself. Her heart was pounding so loud that she thought it was echoing in Natsume's large room. Her body was trembling with fear and yet pleasure. Mikan knew the reason why.

He wanted to have sex with her.

**~ I Never Left You ~ **

Natsume was rinsing his soapy hair with water. His mind was filled with ashamed thoughts. He promised himself he wouldn't go that far unless she asked him to. If they actually did go that far, they would both be died. Mikan's friends and uncle told him that he'll be severally penalized if he did _it_ with her. However ,he didn't care what they thought. He only cared what his darling thought. If she wanted him to have _it_ with her, he would do it.

He stepped out of the shower soaking wet. He grabbed his robe and enveloped himself in it. When he was dry enough, he clothed himself with a pair of loose pants and a navy blue shirt. When he was all dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom.

''Oi Polkda D-''

He paused himself from speaking. Natsume's body was numb and stiff. He didn't see Mikan. Before troubled Natsume could shout her name, he was interrupted up a deafeningly snore. The 14 year old lad followed the sound. When he reached the person who was causing the loud snoring, his heart relaxed. He gazed at her. Her smile plastered on her tranquil face soothed him from all troubles in the world. Mikan was peacefully sleeping on his comfortable sofa. After changing to the clothes Natsume gave her, she felt really tired. She wanted to sleep on his bed, but she thought it would be rude if she slept on it without permission, so she just slept on his couch.

''What am I going to do with you, Polka Dots?'' he murmured with a sneer.

The fire manipulator wrapped his arms around the sleeping Mikan and lifted her up bridal style. He afterwards gently and carefully laid her down on his king size bed. After situating on some lose garments, Natsume quietly gaited to the other side of the bed and laid right next to her. He wanted to just stare at her beautiful face forever. She was just so beautiful, too good to be real in his eyes and mind. He caressed her soft cheek with care. All he wanted was for her to be safe. To stay in the light, not the darkness. All he wanted was to make her happy. To keep that happy smile on her face forever.

''Mikan,'' he murmured softly. ''I won't let go of you again. I promise.''

While Natsume was contented, Mikan was not. Mikan was dreaming of something terrible and frightening. She was having a nightmare. She was standing in front of a battle scene. It was all her friends against the minions of the ESP. It was a bloody scene. She wanted to help out and fight as well, but something enabled her to move. It was like her feet were glued to the ground. She struggled, but she still couldn't move from her spot. All she could was to watch the combat. Mikan witnessed her friends and classmates being thrown on the floor, punched, kicked, and even shot with a gun. She cried on the top of her lungs begging everyone to stop fighting. But they didn't. Soon, it was just the ESP and Natsume fighting. Everyone else was on the floor tremendously wounded. Mikan watched as Natsume burned and dodge the bullets of the ESP. He was panting heavily. With his guard down for only a second, he was shot.

While, Mikan was having a bad dream Natsume was almost asleep. Before he was officially asleep, he was aroused by the sound of Mikan groaning. He shifted his crimson eyes to her and witnessed her face sweating. He noticed that her eyes were close ever so tightly unlike before. She mumbled something, but he couldn't quite decipher it. Only after a few more gibberish she spoke clearly.

''Natsume don't die,'' she clearly whispered.

The raven haired bloke broadened his bloody eyes in shock. He immediately began to shake Mikan's shoulders. Natsume needed her to wake up. He knew that she was having a nightmare. The lad shook her as hard as he could, but she just couldn't wake up. So, he shouted her name. Her name that felt so right to say from his mouth.

''MIKAN!''

Immediately, the brunette fluttered her hazel eyes open. Mikan immediately sat up huffing and puffing. She was relieved that it wasn't actually the real battle. She was relieved that it was a dream. She was relieved that Natsume wasn't actually dead. The brunette wrapped her arms snugly around Natsume.

''I'm so happy you're alive!'' she exclaimed.

''Shouldn't that be my line?'' he expressionlessly responded. ''You were the one that was supposedly dead for two damn years.''

''Oh yea right, sorry.''

''What was your dream about? I heard you mumbling my name and saying for me to not die.''

''Um, it's nothing Natsume. Let's just go back to sleep. Sorry to have woken you,'' Mikan said with an inward smile.

''Polka Dots, just tell me what your dream was about. I'm not going to let you sleep until you tell me,'' Natsume harshly replied.

''Well, I was watching the battle between our friends and the ESP's army. I wanted to help, but I couldn't move my feet. I witnessed each and every one of my friends getting injured. It was so frightening. And then…''

''And then what?''

''It was just you and the ESP fighting. He was shooting bullets at you, but you burned and dodged them-''

''Well of course I did,'' he conceitedly said.

''Besides one. You got shot with the last bullet, Natsume. I witnessed your…b-bloody body on the floor and I couldn't go help you.''

Mikan broke down and cried. Her agonizing emotions were taking over her. She was holding the feeling of being terrified inside of the outcome of this battle when she and Natsume were in the HSP's office because she didn't want to seem weak. But she could not hold this emotion any longer. She let it all out. Natsume couldn't help feeling pained to see her sorrowful expression. He comforted her by draping his strong arms around her scrawny shoulders.

''I don't want you to die!''

''Shh,'' Natsume gently shushed her. ''It's going to be alright. I'm right here. I'm not going to let anyone, especially the ESP, kill me. And do you know why?''

Mikan wiped her teary amber eyes and gazed at Natsume. He was smiling at her. Natsume's smile was so entrancing and alluring that it had no true words to describe it. She was hypnotized by his smile that it made her speechless.

''It's because we are destined to have a future together. We are meant to go through this war alive and live together in the end. I love you, Sakura Mikan and I'm not going to let you or myself die because we are meant to have a happy ending.''

Mikan's froze. She felt completely rigid. His words. His heartwarming words made her eyes shed tears yet again. But only this time it wasn't because of sorrowful or grief. No, it was because of love and happiness.

''You're right Natsume. We are destined to have a future together. No matter what, we are going to go through this together,'' she proclaimed with a beam.

''That's my girl.''

Mikan flushed at his statement. Suddenly, her mind was reminded of something important.

''Ne Natsume, you wanted to do _it_ with me before right?'' Mikan interrogated straightforwardly with no stuttering.

''What?'' he responded unsure if he heard her correctly.

''When we were kissing, you were trying to unzip my dress. You wanted to do _it_ with me back then right?''

Natsume felt like the wind was knocked out of him. His throat suddenly felt downright dry. His face was about to redden, but he stopped himself by catching his breath.

''Who knew that you weren't so oblivious, Polka Dots,'' he commented with a smirk.

''Answer my question, Natsume. Did you or did you not want to do _it_ with me before?''

There was awkward silence before his answer. ''Yes I did.''

Mikan softly gasped and Natsume hid his humbled eyes behind his long raven-like bangs. Again, there was awkward silence until the lovely brunette broke it.

''I'm glad you controlled yourself Natsume. I'm really glad you did.''

''What is that supposed to mean?''

''I'm glad that you were able to stop yourself from going too far. I really can trust you.''

''Are you saying that you didn't trust me before?''

''No, no! Of course not! I'm just saying that I can trust you no matter what,'' she clarified with a big childish smile.

''Mikan, I won't do it unless I have your permission.''

''Natsume….,'' she murmured in speechlessness. ''Thank you. Thank you for understanding.''

''Whatever.''

''Natsume, I love you.''

''I love you too, Polka Dots.''

''Gosh you never seem to get tired of calling me Polka Dots, don't you?''

''Not at all.''

The amber haired girl playfully rolled her chocolate orbs at his response. Natsume let a low chuckle and Mikan followed along. Natsume and Mikan were laughing to their hearts content and everything seemed to be just fine with the lovey-dovey couple.


	11. A Promising Future

''_Great futures happens to those with a pure heart.'' _

**Chapter 10**

**A Promising Future**

''_Mama! Mama!'' the crimson eyed, raven haired daughter shouted._

''_What, dear?'' the chestnut hair mother replied with a kind smile._

''_Why do you love daddy so much?''_

_The mother stiffened for a second, but then reclaimed her composure. She was surprised what her spawn asked. It was the first question that was about her and her husband's relationship. The mom stooped down to her daughter's height to look at her more properly._

''_Why are you asking your mommy all of a sudden?'' she questioned, interested for her child's reason._

''_Because I want to know, mama!'' her child boomed with a frantic face._

''_Don't get mad or otherwise I won't tell you,'' her mother said with a mischievous grin._

''_Eh! No please! I'll be a good girl!''_

''_Ok, ok, I'll tell you,'' she responded between gentle giggles. ''I love your father because he's like superman.''_

''_Superman?''_

''_Yes, just like superman. He's strong, kind, caring, and sweet. He's a hardworking man that takes care of our family and he does everything he can to protect us.''_

''_Daddy is a great daddy!'' she exclaimed with a wide smile._

''_Well, of course I am,'' a familiar voice bigheadedly bragged._

_The mother and the daughter turned around to see their lovable husband/father. The daughter loped into her papa's arms with full joy and gave him a teddy bear hug._

''_Superman, you're home!''_

''_Yes, superman is home,'' he returned among snickering._

_The wife gradually approached her husband with folded arms and a playful, sly grin. ''Well, well, well, if it isn't the new ESP. How did your first day of doing my job go?''_

''_Fine I suppose. The only thing that pissed me off-''_

''_Honey! No cursing in front of our child!'' she scolded her husband._

''_What's the cuss word?'' their daughter asked innocently._

''_I'll tell you when you're a big girl,'' the father answered._

''_Eh! I'm a big girl! Tell me tell me tell me!''_

''_Look what you done,'' mumbled the mum._

''_The bad word is 'thing' so never say it,'' the papa fibbed._

''_Ooo! Daddy bad! Daddy said it two times!'' the child said while pointing her tiny fingers at him._

''_She is just as gullible as you,'' the father remarked with a smirk._

''_She's only seven,'' the mother said, ''and I wasn't gullible!_

''_I beg to differ.''_

''_Oh, just tell me about work already!''_

''_Well the only thing that pi-'' his spouse cleared her throat which indicated him to not use his potty mouth in front of their daughter,'' I mean provoked me is that your uncle and the MSP gave me so many files to look over. It took me four long hours to read them over and then give a report about them.''_

''_Daddy had a hard time!'' the adolescent said with an astonished look._

''_That's it?'' the mom uttered with her eyebrows raised high. ''That's all you had to do?''_

''_No, I also had to hold an annoying meeting talking about how the school lunch is not so healthy and that we should change it. We barely talked about it because Naru was always interrupting with dumb questions either about his gay outfit or how you're condition was doing.''_

''_Oh Narumi-sensei cares for me!'' the brunette squealed childishly._

''_Hn,'' her dearest replied with an irritated look. ''Anyway, how's the baby doing?''_

''_I'm doing fine!'' their daughter exclaimed while hoping up and down._

''_I thought you said you were a big girl?'' the father said with a grin._

''_Oh yea! That's right! The big girl is doing fine!''_

_The parents chuckled at her statement._

''_I think your father was talking about your little baby brother,'' she clarified to her spawn and then faced the love of her life.'' And I'm doing A-OK! It's just I have back pains from time to time and sometimes the baby moves too much which causes me stomachaches.''_

''_I see, you want me to run to central town to get you some medicine?'' her man generously offered._

''_Nah, it's alright. I'll deal with it. It's not like this is my first time-OH!''_

_The mother then immediately grasped hold of her large stomach. She rubbed it gently easing the pain._

''_Mommy!'' her concerned daughter cried._

''_Hey are you alright?'' the husband questioned while putting his hand on her shoulder._

''_I'm fine, it's just the baby kicked me again,'' she said with a big smile. ''He's going to be as strong as you someday.''_

''_Maybe even stronger,'' he said also with a smile._

''_Mommy, when is my baby brother going to come?'' the curious girl asked._

''_Very soon, my darling.''_

''_I want to learn how to cook, so I can feed my baby brother!'' she squealed excitedly._

''_You can help me make the rice balls.''_

''_Yea! Baby brother will eat rice balls! He is going to be very happy!''_

_Their cheerful daughter skipped eagerly into the kitchen. Her mother was smiling happily at her child. Unexpectedly two strong arms wrapped around her neck. She knew who it was, so she let the two muscular arms be._

''_We did a good job raising her, Polka Dots,'' the husband proudly said._

''_Yes we did,'' the wife agreed. ''Do you think we can do a good job raising two more kids?''_

''_You mean one more kid,'' he corrected her._

''_No, two kids,'' she said with a mischievous grin._

''_What?''_

''_I was going to tell you at dinner with our daughter, but I guess I'll just tell you now. I went to the doctors with our kid of course, when you were at work asking if the baby's kicking was normal for a 21 week pregnancy. He then took an ultrasound and then noticed that there were two babies inside my stomach! That's why the kick was so powerful! The egg spilt into two! How exciting is that! The doctor said we are going to have twins!''_

''_Oh my, gosh…,'' the new father of unborn twins murmured with shock written on his face. ''That's great!''_

''_So what do you think? Do you think we can do a good job raising two more children?''_

''_I think so, no, I know we will, Mikan.''_

Mikan leisurely fluttered her eyes open. She rubbed her weary eyes because of her hazy vision. The woken brunette watched as the fan attached to the ceiling circulated. She suddenly felt movements next to her. She twisted her head and saw Natsume leisurely revealing his captivating crimson eyes.

''Good morning, Natsume,'' she said softly.

''Morning Beautiful,'' he seductively replied.

Mikan impulsively colored. Natsume smirked at her reactions. He then pulled his girlfriend gently on her shoulder and gave her a soft peck on the lips. His girlfriend altered into an even darker scarlet. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

''So, what did you dream about? Me?'' Natsume delved erotically.

''Conceited much,'' she replied back while rolling her hazel orbs. ''But quite frankly, I did dream of you.''

Natsume mouth curved into a simper. ''So what was I doing in your dream?''

''Well, you were much older, I was too, and we were a married couple with a seven year old daughter.''

Natsume couldn't help turn that smirk into an earnest smile. He felt utterly blissful inside that she dreamt of that because he knew that one day that dream was going to become reality. The nullification wielder saw this and smiled while having a flushed face. She continued.

''Did she have my looks?''

''She did! She looked like a cute miniature of you, but in a girl form of course!'' Mikan bursts out while at the same time giggling. ''She had your red eyes and black hair, but her hair was much longer. But even though she looked like you, she did not act like you. She was funny, cute, sweet, kind, and all the other things that make a good person.''

''So she was like her mother,'' Natsume replied.

''Yes! She was just like me!'' the brunette exclaimed with a cheerful beam. She soon calmed down when she remembered something else of her wonderful dream. ''There was another thing. I was pregnant with two twins in my dream and you had to temporary take my job.''

''What was it, an owner of a fluff puff store?''

''No, but I wish it was,'' she susurrated, but perceptible enough for Natsume to catch and snicker.

''Then what, Polka?''

Mikan remained discreet. Her mind couldn't process the thought of being the elementary school principal or any principal! It seemed impossible. So out of reach in her opinion. In her tawny eyes, she wasn't a person to fit an extraordinary responsible like that! Before Natsume could ask if she was ok since he couldn't take more of the uncomfortable silence, Mikan spoke.

''The ESP.''

''What? The…ESP.''

Mikan bobbed her head in clarification. Natsume was taken back. He couldn't help, but lose his composure. His mouth was slightly opened and his cerise orbs expanded. It shocked him. The handsome fella stared at her. Mikan was shifting her eyes right and left, up and down. She was apprehension to look at him. Natsume cupped her chin and tilted it up, so that she can look at him.

''When we annihilate that ESP, someone would have to take the job right?''

''Well yea, of course but…''

''I think you would be a great ESP.''

''What!'' Mikan blurted out. ''That was just a dream! It's not like it's actually going to happen.''

''I don't know about you becoming the ESP will happen, but I believe that the part of us being married and having beautiful children will come true.''

Natsume transferred his palm to his girlfriend's cheek. Mikan bolted her eyes and relished the gentleness and warmness of his palm. She hauled up her hand and placed it softly on top of his hand.

''I believe in that too,'' the brunette uttered under her breath.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly. Mikan wanted her dream to come true and she would do anything in her capability to make it happen. When she opened her eyes, she witnessed her boyfriend leaning towards her lips.

Natsume couldn't help himself anymore. He just had to kiss her beautiful, peaceful face. He pressed his lips on hers. Suddenly, the image of him unzipping her dress exploded in his head. He didn't want to be tempted to do it, so he let go of her lips. Natsume watched as Mikan's lips curved in a smile. Even though he had the desperate urge to have sex with her, her complete happiness was more important to him. He glanced at his clock.

''It's only 7:32 pm. Let's go back to sleep, Polka Dots,'' he said as he covered his face with the blanket.

''What? No way! You have to get ready for school Natsume!''

Suddenly, a pillow smacked her in the face. The girl with the russet locks threw it off her face and tossed it next to her. She clenched her fist in irritation. Mikan flung herself off the bed and marched to the other side of the bed. She yanked the bed covers.

''Natsume, get off the bed or I will pull you!''

He scoffed and smirked before saying, ''I would like to see you try.''


	12. Reunion with Old Classmates

''_The ones you can count on are your true friends.'' _

**Chapter 11**

**Reunion with Old Classmates**

The coffee haired Mikan impishly grinned at him before she grabbed his legs and roughly pulled him. Before the mane of a raven boy could grab the bed's head for support, he was hauled to the carpeted floor. In the process, Mikan also plunged to the ground because Natsume's leg knocked into her feet. In the end, Mikan was on top and Natsume was under her.

''You meanie, look what you did,'' Mikan whined with an exasperated tone.

''It's not your fault. You were the one that pulled me.''

''You wouldn't get up!''

Mikan positioned her hands on the each side of her boyfriend's head and began to lift herself up. But something stopped her. Natsume's arms quickly wrapped around her and pulled her back down. She groaned in the sudden impact of her and his body. Mikan viewed him in muddle.

''What are you doing? You have to get ready for school, Natsume!''

''I don't want to.''

''You have to!''

''I want to stay like this.''

Mikan went red in the face. Before she could say something else, her sweetheart pushed her head and smashed their lips together. Mikan's cocoa eyes enlarged at the sudden contact. She soon relaxed and began to deepen the kiss. Natsume loved the softness and gentleness of her pinkish lips and Mikan loved the passionate and desire he was giving her. Suddenly, something smacked the brunette and she flew off of her beloved. She moaned in agony as she hit the wall and slowly slid down. She afterwaqrds heard another loud bang and she opened her eyes in fright. She looked next to here and watched Natsume rubbing his head with his eyes tightly squeezed together. He then swung his crimson orbs open and surfaced a glare. Mikan saw his glower and looked in the direction he was looking at. She gasped.

''Hotaru!'' Mikan blurted out.

''Naughty, naughty, naughty, Hyuuga and Mikan,'' the owner of the famous baka gun muttered with the shaking of her head.

''Eh! No, no Hotaru! Don't think bad of me!''

''How did you open my door, witch?'' Natsume investigated as he slowly arose from the floor.

''I have a key that can change its form with one push of a button therefor open any door whenever I want to, bastard,'' she clarified with a blank expression. ''I knew you two kids were going to do something inappropriate, so I came here early to pick you both idiots to class.''

''Aww! You're so nice Hotaru!'' Mikan praised.

''You can call her an idiot, but not me,'' Natsume hissed with a scowl.

''Whatever, just get dress idiots,'' Hotaru dryly responded.

The Ice Queen magically popped a female's middle school uniform in her hand. She harshly tossed it to her optimistic best friend's face.

''I got this from your uncle,'' she told Mikan.

''Wait, why are you giving this to me?''

''Stupid, you're going to school.''

''What! I'm what!''

''Are you deaf? I said baka, you are going to school,'' Hotaru repeated twice.

''But why?'' Mikan asked baffled.

''Well isn't obvious, you are going to be our proof.''

''Proof?''

''Yes proof, remember we discussed before that we are going to ask everyone we know if they would like to join us to defeat the ESP?''

''Yea?'' Mikan uttered as she stood up.

''Well they won't join us since they would think we're lying about you not being dead. So you're coming to class with us.''

''Yea, we should start asking people to join today,'' Natsume added.

''Wait, I'm going to school!''

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

''Ouch! Hotaru!'' Mikan complained.

''Don't you listen baka?''

''I just wanted to make sure I was,'' the brunette said with an inward smile.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at her best friend's idiocy. She couldn't help feel irritated, but she felt content as well. She was thankful to hear Mikan's cheerful voice and see her jolly smile. Hotaru didn't show it, but her heart felt calmed to see all those great things about Mikan.

He brunette's best friend leisurely sauntered to Mikan and roughly pushed her to Natsume's bathroom. She tossed her the school uniform and before the Ice Queen could shut the door, Mikan stopped it with her foot.

''Wait!'' she urgently yelled. ''Don't you think it's dangerous for me to go to school? Remember, I escaped from the ESP's liar. He might send his minions to fight you guys and take me back.''

The thought of the ESP or any of his stupid minions boiled her blood. She wanted to rip him apart and torture him for all his wrong doings. The Ice Queen wanted to shoot him numerous times with her baka gun. Hotaru wanted him to feel the agony she felt during the two years when she thought Mikan was dead. She wanted the ESP to give her back all the days Mikan wasn't with her. Hotaru promised that she would protect Mikan and retaliate the ESP for hurting her.

''Don't worry, I have something planned. You'll be safe with us,'' Hotaru replied with a minuscular smile.

''Thanks Hotaru! You're my best friend forever and ev-''

Before Mikan could finish her sentence, her expressionless best friend condemned the door on her. Hotaru turned around and grimed at Natsume. He was scowling right back at her. They glared at each other before the blackmailer broke the silence.

''Aren't you going to dress up, Hyuuga?''

''Get out of my room then.''

''No.''

''Then you want to see me naked?'' Natsume said with his eyebrows elevated.

''Of course not, Hyuuga,'' she responded not losing her composure. ''That's why I brought this.''

The inventor took from her skirt pocket a device that had a huge red button on it. She pressed it and suddenly huge velvet curtains enveloped around Natsume. They didn't come in contact with him, but they covered him from anyone to see him. It was a portable changing room.

''You will only have twenty seconds to change. After those twenty seconds, the curtains will disappear,'' the raven haired inventor explained. ''The countdown starts now.''

It was a race to beat time. Natsume quickly removed his top and replaced it with his school shirt. He threw his slacks off and slipped on his plain black school pants. The crimson eyed lad grabbed his bolo tie and knotted it through the small hole of his shirt. He then grabbed his jacket and enveloped himself within it. Natsume finished changing with five seconds to spare. Soon the draperies evaporated into thin air. He was a bit astounded how they disappeared, but didn't show it on his face. Imai is really something, he thought. Natsume wasn't sure if that was a complement or insult, but he didn't care.

Shortly after, Mikan came from the bathroom all dressed up too. She was wearing the exact clothes as Natsume except she was wearing a mid-thigh length skirt. She twirled around to show her two closest friends the full look. Mikan was truly happy to wear the school uniform. Excitement was rushing through her veins. She felt so content to go back to school. Mikan would get to see everyone she holds dear. Something she hasn't done for two years.

''So let's go!'' Mikan bursts out eagerly.

The chestnut girl began to saunter towards the door, but something stopped her. She glanced down and saw a pale hand clutching her arm. She could immediately tell it was her best friend's.

''Hotaru, what's wrong? Let's go to class!''

''Stupid, we're not going to walk to class.''

''We're not?'' Mikan said with her head slanting.

''Then how are we going to get there?'' Natsume probed while impending to Mikan's side.

The inventor took out from her pocket another device, only this time it didn't have a red button, but a bright blue one.

''Hold on to my hand,'' Hotaru commanded.

Mikan instantly snatched the blackmailer's hand and held it tightly. Her beam grew larger. She was simply happy holding her best friend's hand even if it was slightly cold. She didn't mind at all. She swung their intertwined hands back and forth while softly cackling.

''I'm holding Hotaru's hand! I'm so happy!'' she exclaimed.

''And Hyuuga, hold the baka's hand.''

''Fine,'' he replied and gently, but securely grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

''Don't let go you two until I say so,'' Hotaru directed.

With the hand that Mikan wasn't holding, the creator pressed the blue button. The three students were soon disappearing into thin air. None of them could feel their bodies anymore. Mikan couldn't hold it anymore. She shrieked it on top of her lungs. Natsume tightened his grip on her hand, but he could barely feel it. Soon, they vanished.

The group afterwards was able to feel themselves again. Mikan and Natsume stumbled and collapsed on the floor. They moaned quietly at the sudden impact. Hotaru knew that they were going to transport, so she landed perfectly on the ground with her two feet. The raven-haired lad and brunette gradually lifted themselves up and brushed themselves off. They detected they were in front of the classroom door. Mikan smiled.

''Oh my, gosh! I can't believe I'm really here in Class B!''

''You're just in front of the door Polka,'' Natsume uttered.

''Still! It makes me so happy!''

''Would you stop yapping so I can open the door?'' Hotaru said impatiently.

''Oh right, sorry Hotaru!''

Hotaru rolled her dark lavender orbs and grabbed the handle. She slid open the door open. Yelling and shouting at the teacher was admitting from the classroom. The three students watched as Narumi was disagreeing with the class.

''Sakura Mikan is actually alive!'' he shouted with a frustrated face. ''Why can't you believe me?''

''Psh yeah right, and I'm actually a unicorn in disguise as a human!'' one of his students retorted.

''Now that's just weird…'' Koko, the psychic, uttered.

''Guys listen! Narumi-sensei is actually telling the truth! Sakura-san is actually alive!'' Ruka bursts out.

''Even though I totally love you Ruka,'' Sumire, an obsessive fan of Ruka, said,'' I don't believe you.''

Ruka sighed in defeat and stroked his fond bunny. He knew what he said seemed too fictional, but it wasn't. Sakura was alive. If someone told him that she was not dead, before he actually saw Sakura alive and breathing, he wouldn't believe it either.

''Please believe me!'' Narumi pleaded.

''Why should we believe you!'' another student exclaimed.

''Because I am actually alive!''

Everyone rotated their head towards the door. The students who didn't know about Mikan's existence either gasped out loud, had their eyes widened as large as bowling bowls, had their jaws dropped all the way down to their desk, or even fainted from her image.

''Mikan!'' her classmates squawked.

Mikan paraded to the front of the class. ''Don't argue with Narumi-sensei! He's telling the truth! It's me, Mikan! I'm alive!''

''This can't be true! This must be a mirage! Inchou, stop using your Illusion Alice!'' Sumire or ''Permy'' rebuked.

''I'm not using my alice, Sumire!'' Inchou responded back.

''Someone wake me up,'' the mind reader said whiling pinching himself.

''It's not a dream, Koko,'' Mikan stated.

''I told you Mikan-chan was actually alive!'' Narumi bursts out with a triumph grin.

''Mikan, is that really you?'' Anna and Nonoko questioned in disbelief.

''The one and only!'' she exclaimed, making her hand into a peace sign.

Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Inchou, and even Sumire aka Permy rushed up to the brunette and embraced her ever so tightly. She felt so valued at this moment. Mikan glanced around and witnessed her other classmates staring at her in disbelief. Her mouth curved in a playful smile and she giggled.

''I can't believe you're alive!'' Inchou squealed in a shrilly voice.

''Well believe it, Inchou. I am really alive.''

''We missed you so much!'' Anna and Nonoko wailed.

''Where have you been the last two years!'' Koko probed still in tremor.

''We thought you were dead Mikan!'' Sumire added with roughness in her tone.

''Let me explain…''

Mikan elucidated her classmates her whole two years trapped in the ESP's liar. She told them how she was beat and tortured. This time, the scarred brunette had the courage to tell everyone now every detail of her secret life. Each and everyone started to tear up or clench their hands in resentment.

''I-I…can't b-believe that h-happened to you!'' Nonoko stammered.

''Poor Mikan-chan!'' Anna commented with tears rolling down her cheek. ''You've been in so much pain!"'

The mournful tears of her friends made her want to cry as well. Her friends felt so sorry for her. She couldn't help feel sorry for herself either. She's been through so much pain; physical and emotional. Images of her started to flash through her mind. Mikan witnessed herself being whipped by the ESP and crying on her cot with a bloody body. She bit her lip to restrict her eyes from shedding tears and rubbed her arm, trying to ease her trembling body. The nullifier abruptly felt so dizzy and lightheaded. Natsume caught this and hastily gaited over to Mikan's side. He wrapped his arm around her petite waist and positioned securely his left palm on her shoulder. ''Oh's'' and ''Ah's'' were heard across the room, but Natsume didn't care. He only cared about Mikan.

''Are you ok?'' he murmured in her ear.

''Yea, I'm perfectly alright. Thanks Natsume.''

Natsume felt relieved that she was ok. He titled his head and looked at his fellow students with solemn eyes. The raven haired lad watched as his classmates stared at him with inquiring and questioning expressions. Natsume wanted everyone to pay attention to what he was going to say since it may be the most important thing they'll ever hear in their whole entire life.

''I have something important to tell you all. Ruka, Imai, the MSP, the HSP, and I-''

''Don't forget Takeshi and Ruri!'' Mikan interrupted him.

''And two other idiots are forming an army to destroy the ESP.''

''They would be very mad if they heard what you said about them,'' Mikan whispered.

Natsume ignored his girlfriend's remark and continued. ''Who wants to join us and defeat the ESP?''

The students' irises expanded in astonishment and bewilderment. All of them felt so speechless. Flabbergasted! The children couldn't believe what their classmate just said. They were gradually processing this vital information in their minds. Soon the students of Class B all made up their minds.

''I will! That ESP is going to pay!'' Kitsuneme roared.

''We certainly will!'' Nonoko and Anna added with determined eyes.

''I will! He's going d-o-w-n!'' Koko added with a mischievous grin.

''I WILL!'' the other classmates exclaimed with their hands high in the air.

The Ice Queen walked towards Mikan and Natsume with her arms folded and faced Class B. She stayed silent, so that everyone's eyes were on her, for a few seconds before speaking.

''This is good, the whole class B will be joining us to destroy that wretched man,'' Hotaru said pleased with the new additions. ''But this amount of members isn't enough to take him down. The ESP will create a large army to fight us, so we need more members.''

''She's right,'' Natsume said. ''We want you all of you to ask the people you know if they want to join us and tell them that Sakura Mikan is alive.''

Natsume couldn't help but grin at the last four words. It ringed and echoed in his head. He still couldn't believe that his beloved was actually alive all these years. Natsume once dreamed of this fantasy, but he didn't have to any longer. The dream was real. It was a miracle.


	13. Reunion with the SA Class

''_One of life's treasures are our friends.'' _

**Chapter 12**

**Reunion with the S.A. Class**

The bell rung and everyone immediately rose from their seat. They were so exhausted of hearing Narumi-sensei blabbing on and on about some silly topic. They felt that Narumi was teaching them something so useless and will never help them in their daily lives. The students gathered all their belongings and headed out to their next class.

''Oi Polka Dots.''

Mikan twisted her head and witnessed Natsume. She beamed.

''Yes?''

''Will you be ok walking to the Special Abilities Class by yourself?''

''Mhm! Of course!''

''Maybe I should take you there.''

''Thanks Natsume, but you have to head to the DA class,'' Mikan responded.

''I can skip it.''

''Natsume, I rather you not.''

''But what if some bastard comes and tries to take you back to the ESP?''

''Natsume, don't be so worried. You know I can't have someone always protecting me! I can take care of myself.''

''I doubt it.''

''Mikan, I recommend you not be by yourself,'' Hotaru remarked as she made her way towards the two of them.

''Hotaru, thank you so much for worrying for me. You too, Natsume! But I can protect myself. During those two years alone, I grew stronger. I'll be alright. Don't worry.''

''But Mikan-''

''We should all believe in Sakura-san,'' Ruka interrupted the blackmailer with a warm smile. ''She's been through a lot and the only thing we can do is follow what she pleases. She finally has freedom. Let her do what she wants.''

''Ruka-pyon…,'' Mikan murmurs, but then exclaims,'' thank you!''

''It's no problem, Sakura-san.''

She grouped Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume together and embraced them. Her friends all groaned on how she was squeezing them too tight, but Mikan didn't care. She just wanted all her precious ones safe in her arms. After a few seconds, she let them go.

''Here, if this will relieve you, I'll wear this,'' the brunette said.

Her pals looked at her with puzzled expression. Mikan took out from her skirt a very small cloak. It was a perfect size for a toy.

''Polka Dots, why do you have an outfit for a doll?'' Natsume interrogated with his eyes burrowed.

''It's not for a doll, it's for me!''

''It's too small for you, stupid,'' Hotaru remarked.

''Not until I do this,'' Mikan muttered gibberish and swiftly the cloak transformed into a size for an average 14 year old girl. She enveloped the cape around her and positioned the hood over her head. ''I just have to say a few words and then poof, it will become large! Ruri made this for me. She told me whenever I go outside to wear this cloak. It will hide my face if anyone of the ESP's minions or the ESP himself attacks me.''

''Good thinking,'' Ruka commented, amazed.

''Thanks! Well I should go now! I want to tell Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Tonouchi-sempai, Nodacchi-sensei, and everyone in the Special Ability's Class that Sakura Mikan is back!''

And with that, Mikan dashed out of their sight and zipped out the door. Her friends were a bit stunned with her enthusiasm, but then grinned. They should already be used to their friend's exuberance, but since it's been two long years they haven't seen her, I guess there were a bit unprepared.

Students passing the shrouded girl stared at her mystified and perplexed. They wondered who that strange shadowy figure was. Mikan grinned at their puzzled expressions. She was contently relieved that the cloak was working. It was hiding her identity. Even though several of the people she passed already knew that she wasn't dead, she still wanted to hide herself.

She pushed the door open and zoomed out to the nostalgic and cold, but fresh air. Mikan stopped for a moment to enjoy the scenery, but then began to run again. There were many gray clouds up in the dim sky since it was winter. Out of the blue, everything around her turned dark. She looked up and saw a large distorted cloud covering the sun. Mikan felt something bad was going to happen. She felt in the pit of her stomach that something was going to attack her. Maybe I'm hallucinating, she thought. She ignored her paranoid feeling and kept running.

All of a sudden something jumped on her back and made her collapsed to the ground. Mikan struggled to get the something off of her, but it just wouldn't work. It was stronger than her. She heard it grunt and groan in a low voice. It's a man.

''Who are you!'' the stranger investigated.

He flipped her over to take a look at her face. Mikan who had her eyes shut the whole time slowly show them. She witnessed a man with spikey, navy blue hair and under his sea blue orbs was a tiny black tattoo star. Mikan and the man gasped.

''Tsubasa-sempai!''

''Mi-Mikan…Mikan-chan?''

''Hi, Tsubasa-sempai. I'm alive. ''

Mikan's sempai's cerulean eyes were wide as the full moon. He felt his eyes were playing tricks on him. Right in front of him was Sakura Mikan who died two years ago! His throat felt so suddenly dry. Tsubasa felt so lightheaded and dizzy. He grabbed onto his head and processed what was going on in his mind.

''Mikan-chan…is that really…you?''

''Y-Yes, Tsubasa-sempai! It truly is! I'm not dead.''

''H-How is that possible!'' he exploded with his mind feeling woozy.

''I'll tell you on the way towards the Special Ability's Class,'' Mikan answered with a smile. ''Now, um, can you get off me Tsubasa-sempai?''

''Oh yea, right! Sorry!''

**~ I Never Left You ~**

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Their eyes expanded and their jaws dropped. Each and everyone's eyes were on the supposed deceased, Sakura Mikan. She waved to them and greeted them like nothing happened two years ago. One of the students dropped their glass drink on the floor causing a big clatter. However, the students of the S.A. class didn't even take their eyes off her.

Since the silence was going on for a several minutes, Tsubasa decided to explain everything Mikan told him on the way here. Loud gasps and dreadful weeps filled the room. Mikan watched as their learned the tragic life of her custody.

''MIKAN!'' Harade Misaki exploded and dashed to the brunette. She enclosed her strong arms around her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Mikan half-smiled and patted the doppelganger's back.

''It's ok,'' she assured.

Her sempai pushed her gently from her and looked directly into her eyes. Misaki's eyes showed vehemence and determination with a hint of sorrowfulness.

''When I get my hands on the ESP, he's gonna-!''

''Misaki, we know. You don't have to say,'' Tsubasa interjected while placing his hand on her shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Misaki spanked his hand and he immediately took it back along with a whimper. The doppelganger equipped the collar of the shirt and carried him off the ground a few inches. The students watched in amazement or in horror of the strong woman's actions.

''Misaki-sempai!'' Mikan cried.

''Misaki! What are you going!'' Tsubasa said with a frightened look on his face.

''Why in the world did you tackle, Mikan-chan!'' she spat, displeased.

''Because I thought she was intruder!''

''Oh, so that's why you pummeled me to the ground,'' Mikan, the victim, whispered.

''What? You idiot! Why would you think that!''

''She's wearing a cloak! You don't see people around Alice Academy wearing cloaks!''

''Ugh, whatever baka,'' Misaki replied and let him down.

''Mikan-chan?''

She turned around and saw yet another of her old sempai. Tonouchi Akira! Mikan's heart felt so much joy right. The brunette waved and cheerfully smiled at him.

''Hello, Tonouchi-sempai!''

''Mikan-chan...so you weren't dead all those years?'' he questioned.

She nodded her head. Tonouchi then sauntered to her and took hold of her hand. Mikan blinked three times and tilted her head in curiosity.

''Oh Mikan! I've missed you! My heart kept beating for you every day hoping that I could see your beautiful face again. Now, my wish has come true! I thank the heavens above for bringing you here to me!''

Everyone in the class sweat dropped except for Mikan was still looking at her sempai with a baffled facade. Before Tonouchi could kiss her hand, a humongous mallet appeared above his head and smacked him. He released her hand instantly and groaned in pain. Tonouchi whipped around and saw his good pal Tsubasa grasping the hammer.

''Why did you hit me!'' he complained with irritation clearly written on his face.

''No reason, Tono.''

''Why you little-!''

''Um excuse me for interrupting, but I have something really important to say,'' Mikan announced.

''Eh? What is it, Mikan-chan?'' Misaki responded with a confounded expression.

The young 14 year old took a deep breath before revealing the vital news. ''I'm gathering members for an army to take down the ESP and his minions. I already have the whole Class B, the two upper principals, and few teachers in it. Anyone who wants to join, please speak now.''

Unlike Class B, their reactions to the plan were more immediate.

''Hell yea I wanna join!'' Misaki yelled with fortitude admitting from her voice.

''I will too,'' Tsubasa added. ''Let's give him the taste of his own medicine!''

''I'll be more than glad too,'' Tonouchi said with a grin.

''But isn't it risky?'' a student with maroon locks and lilac irises asked in a shy voice. ''Won't someone get hurt?''

Mikan was startled. This question was not asked before in the other conference. This high school girl was right. Mikan headed towards her. She halted an arm-length away from her. She gazed at the S.A. girl with sincere eyes.

''You're right. Someone might get hurt,'' she softly uttered to her. Mikan after that faced her classmates with a smile and protruded her voice out to them. ''None of you have to join me! It is your choice everyone! I'm not going to force you. That's the last thing I want to do.''

Her classmates gaped at her in amazement. Of course they were worried they might risk their lives, but they wanted to help her out. Sakura Mikan was a thoughtful, generous girl who cheered everyone up despite on who they were. She put everyone, even strangers, before herself. She's such a kind girl, everyone thought. Her smile. It was so gentle and sincere. One of the S.A. class student rose from his seat.

''I would like to help take down the ESP,'' he courageously proclaimed.

Another one stood up and said the same thing. Soon, everyone in the Special Ability Class was standing up from their seats. They all agreed that they want to help in the defeat of the ESP. Mikan couldn't help, but smile at the progress she was making. It's really happening, she thought. Everyone wants to help me take down the ESP!

''I'm so happy!'' she ecstatically blurted aloud.

All of a sudden, a light bursts in front of Mikan. She shields her terrified eyes with her arms. Once the luminosity fades away, she takes her arms off her face and finds out what created the light. Her heart filled with joy when she figured it out.

''Nodacchi-sensei!'' she squealed and lunged towards her old S.A. teacher.

''MIKAN!'' he reacted with a flabbergasted façade. ''OH MY GOD! AM I DEAD! DID I TRAVEL TO HEAVEN! OR IS THIS HELL! CAN MY ALICE ACTUALLY DO THAT!''

''You're not dead,'' Tono assured his paranoid teacher.

''THEN DID I TRAVEL TO HEAVEN OR HELL!''

''You did not travel to either heaven or hell, Nodacchi-sensei,'' Misaki told him.

''You think I would go to hell,'' Mikan muttered.

''THEN WHY IS MIKAN-CHAN HERE!''

''Sakura Mikan is actually alive,'' Tsubasa stated.

''What? Impossible!''

''Here, let me explain,'' Misaki offered and led him to an empty seat.

The chestnut haired student playfully rolled her eyes and sighed. Everyone has to react like that, huh? Mikan thought. But, there'll be a day when they won't.


	14. Show Him Who's Boss

''_A girl can do anything a boy can do.'' _

**Chapter 13**

**Show Him Who's Boss**

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi, Ruri, and Takeshi were gathered in the HSP's office. The members of the anti-organization of the ESP wanted to tell their headmasters about the number of members they recruited. They were pleased with the amount and then told the students, the golden locks teacher of Class B, and the two fake followers of the ESP to head back to their rooms since it was late. Mikan, like the night before, asked who she was going to stay with tonight. Of course, her boyfriend told them that she was going to stay with him, but Mikan's best friend disliked his idea, so she went against it. The fire caster and the inventor have been quarrelling for the claim of Mikan's company overnight for several minutes now. The positive brunette, the friendly blond, and the charming teacher were trying to settle their dispute. Meanwhile, the two principals watched while drinking their tea and Ruri and Takeshi blankly stared at the conflicting pair.

''She's sleeping with me, Hyuuga,'' Imai Hotaru claimed with an icy tone.

''No, Imai, she's sleeping me,'' Natsume opposed.

''Guys, guys, guys please stop arguing!'' Mikan requested with her hands clasped to her heart.

''Hyuuga and Imai have been fighting for already 27 minutes. When will they stop?'' Narumi uttered as he observed his wristwatch.

''This is taking us nowhere,'' Ruka groused.

''I don't want _my _angel, Mikan-chan, to sleep with that dirty badass again,'' Ruri commented as she tossed Natsume a dirty look.'' I rather she sleeps with that violet eyed girl. I personally would take Mikan-chan to my bedroom if only it wasn't in the ESP's liar.''

''How about she sleeps with that blonde over there?'' Takeshi suggested as he pointed to Ruka who blushed furiously. ''He looks harmless unlike Mikan's arrogant boyfriend.''

''Mikan is not sleeping with Nogi,'' Hotaru instantly rejected.

Everybody in the room, except for Natsume and the two upper principals had startled facades especially the bunny boy himself. The Ice Queen observed their faces and became slightly self-conscious and insecure. She realized that her statement demonstrated a hint of jealousy. Truthfully, Hotaru didn't want Mikan to sleep with Ruka, but she would never admit that. She then quickly covered up her possessiveness over the Bunny Boy.

''We need someone _strong_ to protect Mikan overnight.''

''So you're saying Ruka-pyon's not strong?'' Mikan uttered.

The coldhearted Hotaru nodded her head much to Ruka's dismay. His secret crush didn't think he was strong enough to protect her dear best friend. He let out a sigh. Hotaru took a quick glance at him and noticed the dejectedness in him. She felt guilty to cause him gloominess, but tried not to show it.

''I know! How about she sleeps with me!'' the endearing Narumi-sensei proposed with a happy-go smile.

''No,'' Hotaru blandly answered.

''Hell no,'' Natsume responded with aggravation in his crimson orbs.

''Oh come on! I'm her teacher!'' he wailed with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

''More of a reason why,'' the fire wielder stated.

''Would you please quit down already?" the MSP questioned as he gradually put his beverage on the table. No one listened to his request. He had no more tolerance anymore. ''SILENCE!''

Each and every one of them froze and turned their heads to the principals. The MSP had his arms folded against his chest along with an exasperated façade while the HSP sat their quietly sipping his tea with his legs crisscrossing each other.

''All of you just wasted mine and the HSP's time.''

''That's right,'' the HSP agreed and placed his cup on the coaster. ''Now all of you, leave at once.''

''But what about the 'Who's sleeping with Mikan' situation?'' Narumi-sensei questioned.

''Mikan-chan will room with Imai tonight,'' Shiki announced.

''It's only fair since she already roomed in Hyuuga's dorm,'' Kazu, the HSP, added.

''You can't let Mikan sleep with this blackmailer?'' Natsume interposed with a peeved look.

''And why is that?'' the amethyst girl asked with her eyebrows raised.

''Cause you can't protect her.''

She winced in indignation. The offended inventor immediately grabbed her new powerful updated baka gun out of nowhere and aimed it at Natsume. The difference with this Baka Gun and the old one was that this one had missiles that would keep hitting the target until the acquirer lets go of the gun. Before Natsume could jump out of the way, she compelled the trigger. Countless rock-hard bullets came out and smacked Natsume. He was instantly propelled to the wall. Mikan, Ruka, and Narumi gasped, Ruri and Takeshi smirked, and Shiki and Kazu watched with blank looks while supping their delightful tea. When Mikan was about to hasten to her merciless best friend to prevent hurting her boyfriend furthermore, Ruri and Takeshi grabbed hold of her.

''What are you doing? I got to stop Hotaru!'' Mikan exclaimed trying to wiggle out of their secure grasp.

''Stop jiggling, Mikan-chan!'' Takeshi uttered, doing his best effort to not let her slip out of his hands.

''Really Takeshi, jiggling?'' Ruri replied with an awkward look.

''What? I can't use jiggling?''

''You used 'jiggling' in the wrong sentence.''

''No, I didn't!''

''Yea, you did.''

''Guys! Please let go of me!''

''Sorry Mikan, but this is for Hyuuga's good. He doesn't believe that your best friend can protect you, so she's showing him that she can,'' Ruri stated as she plastered a devious grin when she observed the bullets still hitting Natsume.

''But….''

''Imai, stop it already!'' Ruka desperately yelled on the top of his lungs.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and muttered a soft,'' Fine,'' before letting go of the trigger. Ruka heaved a sigh of relief. He then placed his gaze on the principals. They were emotionless. Unaffected by the unnecessary entertainment that the inventor put on.

''Why aren't you doing anything! You're the principals of the school!'' He exploded, red-faced.

''This does not concern us,'' the MSP and HSP replied in unison.

''Not your concern!''

Not wanting to stress himself and fight with the headmasters of Alice Academy, he sighed once more and lowered his voice. He placed his eyes on his best friend, Nasume. He was on the floor, gripping his bruised and battered shoulder and groaning in agony. Why did I fall in love with a girl that's so violent? Ruka thought.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She propelled back Ruri and Takeshi with her back which caused them to sprawl back a couple of steps, allowing Mikan to dash to Natsume's side. She kneeled down and took hold of one of his shoulder with her left hand. With the other, she rubbed his back trying to ease the pain.

''Are you ok, Natsume?'' she asked gently.

''I'm…,'' he shuddered and let a groan escape from his mouth,'' I'm fine.''

''Good.''

''Polka, why are you best friends with that witch?''

''Because she is the greatest friend I met and ever will meet!'' optimistic Mikan responded with a great big smile.

Hotaru was touched with Mikan's words even if she didn't show it. To her, Mikan was her everything. She was the light that shined on her when she was down. The cheerful voice that told her to never give up. And of course, the smile that made her feel happy deep down in her cold heart.

''Hn,'' Natsume muttered.

''Now, do you believe that I could protect her?'' Hotaru asked in an icy and stony manner.

''You friggin' bitch,'' he muttered.

With those potty-mouth words, it was clearly an absolute that she can. She hated that someone thought that she couldn't protect her best friend. Thinking about it made her feel so worthless and weak. Hotaru wanted to show Natsume and everyone that she could protect Mikan with everything she got. Hotaru's lips curved into a victorious smirk at the infuriated Natsume. Imai Hotaru won the battle.


	15. Pancakes with a Side of True Friendship

''_Your best friend is your other half.'' _

**Chapter 14**

**Pancakes with a Side of True Friendship**

''You can borrow this for tonight.''

Hotaru hurled a pair of nightclothes at Mikan's face. The brunette pulled off the sleepwear from her face and smiled at her generous, well sometimes generous, best friend.

''Thanks Hotaru!''

The two friends began to undress themselves from their school uniform. They didn't have to go in separate rooms since the best pals didn't mind seeing each other's nudeness.

''Hotaru, you wear a bra!'' Mikan exclaimed, thunderstruck.

''Stupid, of course I do. Unlike you, I'm not flat-chested.''

''Hm, it sounds like I'm talking to a girl version of Natsume,'' the good-humored brunette remarked.

''Do not compare me to that egotistical bastard.''

''Egotistical? What does that mean?''

''Arrogant, dummy,'' she coldly answered.

''What does arro-''

''Look it up in a dictionary later.''

''Ok, Hotaru!''

While Mikan was situating the borrowed blouse, Hotaru noticed that her childish best friend wasn't all that flat-chested. She was already 14. She needed to wear a bra. She wasn't that…developed yet to fit a D-cup size bra, but enough to wear at least a B-cup size. But Mikan didn't know that. Since Natsume always threw tons of insults of her being flat-chested, she believed them and didn't bother to wear a bra. Hotaru had to tell her she was wrong. If she didn't, who knows how many guys would flaunt themselves at the innocent, oblivious girl.

''Mikan.''

''Yes?'' she responded with a graceful smile.

''Wear one of my bras tomorrow.''

''Huh? Why?''

''Because you need to. You're breasts are already developed.''

''Developed?'' Mikan looked down at her clothed chest and then back at Hotaru. ''What do you mean by developed?''

''Just follow my orders,'' the Ice Queen ordered in a stern and strict tone.

''Sure! Anything for Hotaru!''

Eventually, the two girls were done dressing and already on the queen size bed. They were both facing the other way and their backs were touching. Hotaru was half-asleep while Mikan was wide awake. She was unable to sleep. She didn't know why though. She tried to close her eyes and count the delusional sheep in her head, but it didn't work.

''Hey, Hotaru?''

''What?''

''I can't go to sleep,'' she whined softly.

''Just close your eyes and count the money.''

''I did already...well I counted sheep though.''

''Then do it again.''

Mikan sighed and did as told. She stopped counting when she reached to 100. However, the brunette was still not slumbering.

''Ne, Hotaru?''

''Yes baka, what is it?''

''Can I tell you something?''

''What?''

''I really missed you, Hotaru,'' she confessed. ''When I was trapped in the ESP's headquarters, I thought of you. I thought of you so much. I wondered how you were doing without me, how you felt when I disappeared. Did you miss me at all, I thought.''

''Mikan I…'' the amethyst inventor murmured while clutching the bed sheets.

''During those days, I wondered who would get shot by your Baka Gun? Who would test out your new inventions now and then? Who would drag you to the Fluff Puff shop in Central Town? I wondered all those things and more. But most of all, who would replace me as your best friend?''

''That's when I draw the line.''

''Huh?''

''I wouldn't allow that. No one would replace you. Alive or not, you are my best friend. We promised, remember? We would always be best friends, right?''

''Hotaru…''

''Are you breaking that promise?''

''No! No! I'm not breaking our promise!''

''Good.''

Mikan swiftly flipped to her other side and embraced her best friend. ''I love you so much, Hotaru!''

''The feeling is mutual.''

''Mutual? What does that mean?''

''Look it up in the dictionary.''

''Yea! Now I have two words to look up!'' Mikan enthusiastically cheered.

''Dummy.''

With those heartwarming words, the two best friends forever fell asleep with the kept promise they made two years ago.

**~ I Never Left You ~**

A furiously frantic man was flinging random items that he could grab with his bloody stained hands at the currently shredded wall. The cohorts of the mad bloke watched in terror as he kept hurling objects around his office. He was as furious as ever. The enraged man was none other than the ESP. He discovered that Sakura Mikan, the only person that could take out the alice stones from his kid-like body, escaped. He was frustrated. The ESP knew the secret of Mikan's existence had been revealed since it was the head story of the Alice Academy's newspaper. When the upper principals find out, he'll be overthrown of his powerful position. The ESP certainly didn't want this. In his mind, the only thing he could do to retrieve the girl back was to fight the Alice Academy. He whipped his body and faced his allies.

''You! Prepare an army! A large one!'' he growled as he fiercely pointed to one of his teammates.

''Yes, sir!'' his collaborator answered and dashed out of the room to follow his command.

''You!'' he yowled and pointed to his other assistant. ''Find Sakura Mikan and bring her back to me at all costs.''

''Yes sir,'' he replied chivalrously and departed.

The ESP inhaled deep breaths and massaged his strained temples to relax himself. He afterwards approached a picture of a young smiling brunette. His lips curved into a malevolent grin.

''Be prepared, Sakura. I'm coming to get you.''

Then with one flick of the finger, the picture of Sakura Mikan shattered onto the floor.

**~ I Never Left You ~**

Progressively, Hotaru exposed her mauve orbs. She turned her face to the other side to see her best friend, but coincidently she wasn't there. The Ice Queen immediately jolted up causing the bed to produce a squeaking sound. She grabbed her baka gun on her bedside table and pushed herself off the bed to search for the brunette. Atrocious thoughts were spiraling in her head. Everyone especially Natsume trusted her to take care of that girl. She would be ashamed and in major trouble if Mikan was in the hands of the wrong person.

Suddenly, a fragrant of delectableness made Hotaru froze. She spun herself around and followed the scent with her nose. Soon, she found herself in the kitchen. Since she was now a triple star, her room acquired a kitchen. She observed a chestnut girl humming a cheery song while flipping some oddly shaped pancakes. The Ice Queen clutched the hem of her blouse in relief. Hotaru then raised her Baka Gun and hit the trigger. Five bullets came out and smacked the cooking girl hard. The brunette immediately rotated around while grasping her bruised head.

''Hotaru! Why did you do that for?'' Mikan stridently whined.

''Because you're a baka,'' she icily answered.

The owner of the baka gun pressed the trigger again and one more bullet came out. It spanked the girl's forehead causing a large red bump.

''Why did you hit me again!''

''That one was because you made me worry, dummy,'' the Ice Queen admitted and perched herself on the dining table.

''Oh sorry Hotaru! It won't happen again!''

Mikan flipped her last pancake then sat down with Hotaru and set the plate of steaming pancakes. She watched as her poker-faced companion picked up one of her homemade pancakes. It had peculiarly triangle-shaped cutout eyes, a straight cutout line that appeared to me the mouth, and a massive round body.

''What is this supposed to be?'' Hotaru queried.

''Can't you tell? It's you!'' Mikan corrected her with a beam.

''Why am I so fat?''

''You're not fat!''

''I look like a hippopotamus,'' Hotaru stated with a displeased façade.

''Eh! Really! I think that pancake looks like you.''

''Are all these pancakes supposed to be me?'' her best friend questioned.

''Not all of them,'' the self-indulgent brunette answered then placed two on Hotaru's plate and pointed at each one of them. ''See, this is Natsume and Ruka-pyon!''

''Why does Natsume have such huge eyes?''

''I made them bigger than normal cause I like his crimson eyes.''

''The pancake Hyuuga doesn't even have red eyes.''

''But the pancake Natsume still has hypnotizing eyes just like the real Natsume,'' Mikan said with a blushing face.

Hotaru rolled her lavender eyes. ''Why does Nogi have such floppy ears?''

''Ruka-pyon loves bunny, so I made his ears into bunny ears!'' the merry girl exclaimed. ''Well time to eat!''

Before Mikan could even taste a nibble of the scrumptious pancake Ruka, Hotaru leaned towards her and took a big bite of the whole pancake.

''Eh! Hotaru, why did you eat my Ruka pancake?''

Hotaru stared down at the floor still chewing the pancake that supposedly looked like the bunny boy. The blackmailer didn't know what to say. It was her reflexes that made her do it. All she knew was that she didn't want Mikan to eat the Ruka pancake. She quickly gulped it down and answered the questioning girl with a bit of pink tint on her cheeks.

''Because I don't want to eat the Hyuuga pancake,'' she said and chucked the big-eyed pancake at Mikan.

''Oh! You should have just said so! I'll just eat Natsume then!'' the brunette said with a drooling mouth.

The two girls ate the strangely molded pancakes that were supposedly their friends and before long, there was only one pancake left.

''I'm so stuffed!'' jolly Mikan squealed while patting her filled stomach.

''There's one more pancake left,'' straight-faced Hotaru stated. ''Who's this?''

''Oh that's me! I made one pancake that looked like me. Do you like it Hotaru?''

''It's missing something.''

''It is?''

Hotaru kept staring at the Mikan pancake. Her neck was as long as a giraffe and her body was unevenly shaped. She then looked at the face. It was shaped like an irregular oval. The drawn out nose was larger than the miniature eyes. Suddenly, Hotaru got it. She knew what was missing. With her knife, she cut out a half circle on the pancake Mikan.

''That's what was missing. Your smile.''

''My smile?''

''The smile that always brightens my day.''

''Aw! Hotaru! You're so nice! Give me a hug!''

Before Mikan could wrap her arms around her best friend, Hotaru engaged her palm on her face and pushed her away from her.

''Hmp, you won't give me a hug,'' Mikan mumbled.

''Here, let's half it,'' the raven-haired girl proposed. She broke the pancake into uneven halves and handed it to Mikan. ''Since Mikan has a smile already, I'll eat pancake Mikan's smile.''

Before Mikan could say something about her logic, she already stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. The chestnut miss let out a chuckle and placed the other half of pancake Mikan in her mouth.

''Let's get ready for school, baka. I don't want to be late,'' Hotaru told her while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

''Ok!''


	16. Damsel in Distress

''_I wouldn't do anything for you because I would do everything for you.'' _

**Chapter 15**

**Damsel in Distress**

Mikan woke up to the sound of bird's chirping outside her window. She stood from her laying position into a sitting one. She rubbed her weary right eye before opening them. The awaken girl glanced from wall to wall in her room. She remembered last night was the first night she slept alone with her existence exposed. The principals found an extra room in the middle school dorms for her to sleep in. Of course her friends objected since it was dangerous for her to be alone, but Mikan told them that she would be perfectly fine and it would confuse the ESP of her location. With that logical theory, her supporters gave in. The hazel eyed girl glanced at her digital clock and her jaw immediately plummeted.

''Oh my gosh! I'm late for school!''

She soared out of bed, not bothering to fix it, and did her day-to-day routine. Brush her teeth, drink a bottle of water to energize her, and put on her school uniform. Mikan didn't bother to tie her chocolate curls since she was that late for class and also too indolent to. The hastening teenager zoomed out the dorm room with her bag drooping from her right shoulder while carelessly forgetting to close her door.

As she was running to the middle school division, Mikan couldn't help, but reminisce the past week. It went by in a blink of an eye. During the past days, everyone in the whole Alice Academy discovered that Sakura Mikan wasn't actually dead. Countless of strangers with somewhat familiar faces walked up to her saying if she was really alive. The chestnut girl tried to hold her sarcasm and harsh expressions that said,' Are you blind? Don't you see my walking and breathing body?'' and tried to answer with no hint of irritation, but it was difficult. She couldn't help, but feel crabby when she had to keep telling people over and over about her devastating life stuck in captivity. The brunette was growing exhausted of the encounters, but had to deal with it. She had enough seeing shocked façade for a life time.

Mikan's mind led to the ESP's anti-organization that her friends were making. They recruited numerous of members all in a span of seven days. She couldn't believe it. More than half of the students and teachers of Alice Academy joined! Mikan was astounded how many supported her and desired to avenge that forbidding man. They had heaps of devotees, however they still weren't going to fight the ESP and his sycophants without being equipped and prepared. Natsume and all the other former DA students were the teachers to train them to fight since they were familiar with the combat techniques. The DA class was dismantled two years ago after Shiki's and the ESP'S agreement. Even so, the previous DA students still knew had to fight with everything they got. The non-DA folks were of course the students and they were terrified with their teaching skills. Let's just say for now, none of them, except for shy Ibaragi Nobara, were going easy on them.

Ruri and Takeshi helped out as well. They also assisted the past DA students as teachers, but they did an extra contribution. While they were in the underground headquarters of the ESP, they secretly stole some weapons from the vault. Even though the principal was allowing them to use the secret chamber that had over a thousand weapons, Ruri and Takeshi thought it wouldn't hurt to add a bit more. Imai Hotaru liked the way the two think. She was also doing extra contribution. The Ice Queen was building soldiers out of metal and steel. Everyone was amazed at them. The silver warriors were at least seven feet tall and weighed about 500 hundred pounds. The inventor was very much pleased. Ruka, who wanted to impress his crush, requested all his animal pals to fight along with them. Sure he was sad that lives would be lost, but this was for one of his closest friends, Mikan. Of course, his animal friends agreed and Hotaru was secretly impressed.

Sakura Mikan was almost there to her school, just a quarter of the way to go. Suddenly, she halted her heels and froze on the spot. She felt suddenly cold. Sure it was freezing since it's still December, but why all of a sudden? She felt so chilly inside her chest. Mikan felt something was wrong. Her heart told her she wasn't the only one here. It was as if something was lingering behind her. She cautiously turned her head around and saw nothing, but she still couldn't help feel very petrified inside. Impulsively, Mikan started to sprint towards the middle school division with a faster speed than before. She felt so energetic running and feeling the cold wind brush through her chocolate tresses. It was somewhat relaxing even if her heart was pounding with fear. The rushing brunette grabbed hold of the handle and slid the door open.

''I'm sorry I'm late!'' she burst out. ''Please don't…''

She wasn't able to finish her sentence. The silence and emptiness of the classroom clogged her throat. Mikan wandered in progressively. She was bewildered. It was already 8:16, class should have already started or at least people ought to be here. Mikan glanced transversely at the room. Her hazelnut orbs caught something. It was the flip book calendar on the teacher's desk.

''IT'S A SATURDAY!'' Mikan jarringly exploded.

The miscalculated middle schooler slapped her forehead and groaned. She felt so stupid at this point. Mikan then concluded that she would just head to Central Town since she was already out. Her mouth curved into an eager smile. She never had been to Central Town in years! She immediately wanted to grub on a Fluff Puff when she reached there. Zealous Mikan twisted around and skipped towards the door. She grabbed the handle and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. She tried harder, but it still wouldn't open.

''What…why isn't it opening?'' she questioned aloud.

''You've been a very bad girl, Sakura Mikan.''

Her hand including her entire body froze. Her heart began to thump so loud that she thought the stranger behind her could perceive it. That voice. It was so icy, so frightening. It gave her chills. Mikan was sure it was man. She could tell by the resonance.

''My master has been looking for you.''

The voice was familiar to her, like she acquainted with this person before. She craved to find out who this man was, but the fear of finding out overpowered.

''I'm here to take you back.''

Mikan heavily gulped. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to face her fears. She needed to find out who this man was. Cautiously, the brave girl turned her head to face the mystery person. Her chocolate irises enlarged and her chapped lips couldn't help, but let out a gasp. She could feel her face drain of color. She knew him. He was the right-hand of the ESP. Shintaro.

He was a heartless, callous man just as much as the ESP himself. Shintaro whipped her when the ESP was too full of activity to. He flagellated her with the whip harder and longer than his boss. Everyone who knew him was terrified of him. The phrase ''I rather be feared than love'' fit him. She heard that Shintaro would assassinate people who didn't succeed in their responsibilities the ESP gave them. Mikan shuddered at the thought that he was a murderous killer. The frightened brunette opened her mouth to retort at him, but nothing came out.

As Shintaro strolled towards her, Mikan whipped around and tried to open the door. Like before, it still wouldn't move. She turned and witnessed him growing closer and closer. Mikan dashed through the row of desks, causing her backpack to tumble from her shoulders, and tried to open the other door. As previously, it didn't open. She could hear his footsteps drawing near. When Mikan turned around, she saw Shintaro's face inches from her. Her body precipitately jerked back in which her back collided with the door. He was leaning towards her with a simper and Mikan unconsciously held her breath. She clenched her hands and with all her might, she punched him hard in the gut. He groaned and clutched his aching stomach which abled Mikan to escape. While hastening to the other side of the classroom, she carelessly tripped over one of the legs of a desk. Mikan plunged to the floor and in the process her waist was jabbed by the desk's edge. She whimpered as she slowly arose from the floor.

Shintaro swiftly marched towards the brunette. He seized both of her wrists with one hand and raised them above her head. She writhed from his constricted clasp, but couldn't escape. Mikan tried to back-kick him, but her foot didn't come in contact with any part of his body. He detained a rope from his trousers and secured it around Mikan's wrists.

''LET GO OF ME!'' the brunette desperately shrieked.

Out of the blue, there was a thunderous hammering behind the classroom door. Mikan and Shintaro rotated their heads at the entrance. Banging still occurred with more volume and force.

''Mikan! Are you in there?'' a well-known apprehensive voice yelled.

The girl's hazelnut irises amplified. She immediately knew who it was. It was a well acquainted raven haired, crimson eyed lad whom acquired the fire alice. A fourteen year old bloke whom she loved dearly and would die for him anytime and anywhere.

''Natsume!'' Mikan screeched back. ''It's me!''

''Mikan! Open the damn door!''

''I CAN'T! I'M BEING KIDNAPP!''

After Mikan cried those three words, bashing grew brasher and the door unsteadily vibrated. The screaming mademoiselle was astonished that the door didn't breakdown yet.

''Natsume! Help!'' the victim desperately beseeched. ''Let go of me you Bas-MHH! ''

She was about to say her first curse in her whole entire life, but Mikan's mouth was suppressed. A dirty rag swathed around her head and was stuffed in her throat. She ferociously coughed since the cloth went too deep in her esophagus.

''Let's go little girl,'' Shintaro crooned in her ear and unexpectedly bit it which caused her to shriek.

The right-hand of the ESP effortlessly lifted the wanted prey and threw her on his shoulder. He paraded to the open window ignoring Mikan's strenuously kicks. So she wouldn't fall, he held her waist with his right hand. When Shintaro raised his foot to the windowsill, the classroom door transformed to ashes from top to bottom. Natsume charged in. His feet were firmly pressed down on the floor; his face was full of vehemence and blazing fire was in his clenched hands.

''Let go of her,'' he bitterly said.

Shintaro grimaced. ''I don't think so.''

He scanned the outside. Mikan stared at him wide eyed hoping that he wasn't thinking what she was thinking. The distance between them and the ground was roughly forty feet! She was now trying her hardest to break free from him. He was crazy, Mikan thought. I'm going to die!

Shintaro did the thing that Mikan prayed he wouldn't do. He jumped out the window. Her hazel eyes were shut compactly. She squawked on top of her lungs, but only funny sounds appeared out of her mouth since she was still gagged. She could feel the airstream beating on her bare skin, her panicky thumping heart, and most of all her stomach fiercely churning.

She was expecting the impact to come, but it never did. She unfastened her eyes and saw Shintaro and her on the ground in one piece. Mikan sighed in relieve. But there was still a problem at hand. Oh right, she was being kidnapped! The vital thought made her fidget once again.

''Stop squirming brat,'' Shintaro commented with an aggravated expression and tightened his grasp on her.

''Mikan!''

The 14 year old girl tilted her head up and observed Natsume. He placed his foot on the ledge and jumped out the window as well. Mikan shouted her boyfriend's name, but it didn't come out how she wanted it to. As what he expected, he landed with his two feet on the ground unharmed. The kidnapper saw this and hassled away from him. However, the fire wielder wasn't going to allow that. With one flick of the finger, fire enveloped the abductor and victim.

Shintaro cursed, but he wasn't going to give up easily. He took a deep breath and walked straight out of the fire. Mikan screeched in pain. The fire slightly charred her arms and legs leaving dark marks. Her school uniform was also severely singed. Her long sleeves were now unevenly short sleeves and same goes with her skirt. Half her blouse was scorched which caused her bellybutton to display. However, she was grateful that her whole clothes didn't turn into ashes. Mikan surely didn't want to be naked in front of the two boys even if one of them was her boyfriend. She looked at Shintaro and saw that he and his attires were perfectly alright. She wondered why, but that thought dismissed when Natsume charged at him.

When Natsume was about to give him a mean sucker punch, he suddenly faltered backwards and pummeled to the ground. Mikan stared at her beloved with a perplexed façade. He didn't even touch him yet he fell backwards.

''What the hell…,'' Natsume muttered.

''I have the Barrier Alice,'' Shintaro revealed with an unemotional face.

So that's why he didn't get burnt, Mikan thought.

''You bastard! Give me Mikan back!'' he retorted and stood up.

Suddenly, Natsume's crimson orbs tightened and his body cringed. He used his arms to clutch his stomach. His knees crashed to floor. Natsume let out a horrifying screech. Mikan cried out his name which merely sounded gibberish.

''I also have the Alice to inflict mental pain on troublesome bastards,'' Shintaro enlightened with a mollified expression. ''Now don't get in way if you know what's best for you.''

''Mi…Mikan,'' the deprived lad muttered.

Natsume felt the blood drain from his face. He couldn't help, but let out another excruciating shriek. His long nails burrowed in his palm. A fiery burning sensation was seeping through his vulnerable body. It was as if he was already going to hell. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to give up. He heaved himself with his clenched hands and arose with a weary stance.

''Let Mikan go,'' he said under his breath.

''Aren't you persistent?'' Shintaro remarked with a grim. ''I love how people like you think they can defeat me. Idiots.''

Natsume eyes twitched in irritation. He then, once again, aimed at the cocky Shintaro. But like before, he tumbled to the dirt. His garments were all covered with grime and a bit of his own blood. Natsume effort to stand up again, but was only able to get on his discolored knees.

Natsume! Mikan screamed in her head. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bare watch helplessly as her love get hurt. The brunette squirmed from Shintaro's grasp with all her might. The aspiration to assist Natsume overwhelmed her. The hostage taker couldn't take much more of the girl's wriggles. He let her trundle down his figure and descent to the soil. A whimper came out from Mikan's gagged mouth.

''You're such a vexing brat,'' Shintaro muttered and bent to pick her up.

However, Mikan wasn't going to allow that. With her foot, she inserted soil in his eyes. She grinned triumphal when he trodden back and scrubbed his irises with his fingers. She ungagged and untied herself, then pressed her hands on the ground and hopped on her feet. Her limbs hassled to the kneeing Natsume. Mikan caressed his pale cheeks.

''Are you ok, Natsume?'' she inquired with distressed expression.

''Yea…I'm fine, Polka Dots.''

''You have to say, 'Polka Dots' when we're in a life or death situation!'' Mikan barked, peeved.

''Yes,'' he replied with a haughty smirk.

''Moron.''

''I would say,' hate to break this sentimental scene,' but that would be a lie,'' Shintaro commented with a soulless façade. ''Now let's go, nullifier.''

''You're not the boss of me!'' Mikan snarled.

''If you don't come with me, lover boy will pay for your consequences.''

When Shintaro squinted his irises, Natsume instantly let out a penetratingly yelp. Mikan squeezed his shoulder with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. With a pained expression, she watched helplessly as he dealt with the sweltering sensation surging through his body.

''Natsume! Natsume!'' she yowled with teary chestnut orbs. Mikan faced Shintaro with now detestable eyes. ''Leave him alone, Shintaro!''

''The stinging sensation will only stop if you come with me,'' Shintaro stated with an immoral manner.

''Mikan…don't…,'' Natsume uttered under his voice.

''Natsume…''

''Don't…don't go with…him. I'm-AH!''

The brunette trembled at his yet again, disturbing shriek. ''Natsume!''

''The pain will worsen, so you might as well give up,'' Shintaro pronounced.

Mikan swallowed the whimper that was about to come out. She wanted to be strong for Natsume. But she couldn't help but let out a tear descend from her aggrieved eyes. She sealed her orbs shut and tightened her clasp on his physique as if the aching would vanish.

''STOP!''

Suddenly, a heavenly luminosity burst from Mikan's heart and enclosed the three of them. Shintaro shielded his eyes for it was too incandescent. The fire caster enfolded his arms around Mikan and she burrowed her head in the nape of Natsume's neck. Once the glow died out, Mikan pulled herself from her boyfriend and gazed at him. His figure was not quivering and facade was not occupied of excruciating.

''Natsume! Are you ok?''

''Yea, so stop screaming. You're hurting my ears, idiot,'' Natsume commented pokerfaced while transferring to a sitting position.

''Jerk! I was worried about you!'' Mikan shouted with sour tears brutally tumbling down her blushing face.

Natsume softened his cerise orbs and told her, ''Baka, you don't need to worry.'' He pulled the back of her neck and comforted the sniveling girl with a warm embrace.

''You bitch!''

The couple let go of each other and whipped around to see whose voice was that. Of course, it was Shintaro. The sides of his face were perspiring and his clammy hands were fiercely clutching his shoulder. His expression was horrifying as hell. Mikan and Natsume instantly jumped onto their feet.

Shintaro charged at Mikan. Before he got too close, Natsume stepped in front of his chestnut sweetheart and created a wall of fire to protect them. Unable to halt and shield himself with his Barrier Alice, part of his upper limb was burnt. He screeched at the sweltering sensation and stumbled back while gripping his right arm. Because of impulses, Mikan clutched on to the back of her boyfriend's top.

''I swear you're going to pay for that!'' he blasphemed. ''Till we meet again.''

He clutched on a dangling chain that attained a midnight blue alice stone. He placed his palm on the shimmering stone and soon, light appeared. Only this time, it was a pale cobalt shade. Natsume and Mikan turned their bodies around so they wouldn't have to face the bright light. Momentarily, the glow disappeared and so did Shintaro.

''Where's Shintaro?'' the brunette question with a suspicious expression.

''That bastard got away,'' Natsume concluded aggravated.

Unexpectedly, the raven-haired lad elevated his fist and wacked his sweetheart on the head. She flinched and gently rubbed her bump.

''Why did you hit me!''

''Why did you leave your room without someone like Imai, Ruka, or me with you?''

''Because I thought I was late for school,'' she explained in a quiet, mortified voice since she was ashamed she assumed that. That reason deserved another whack from her boyfriend.

''Ouchie!''

''How stupid can you be,'' he mumbled with his arms folded.

''Sorry for making you worried, Natsume.'' She heaved a sigh and lowered her cranium to stare at the unadorned ground. ''Why do I always have to be the damsel in distress?''

Natsume lips turned into a famous smirk. He lifted her chin with his finger and stared deeply in her kind eyes before telling Mikan something that made her genuinely smile.

''Because I'll be the one to save you.''


	17. Riddle Challenge 'Finished'

_Hello, sorry that you probably thought this was a new chapter! But before you start throwing tomatoes at me *throwing tomatoes and getting hit by them* or after you throw them, I need to tell you some exciting news! In my next chapter, two of my fellow readers can be in it! *Cheering* Hold your horses! I'm not done yet. To be in my chapter you have to answer a riddle. Yes a riddle, how corny and cheesy I am. :) Here's the riddle:_

**Paul, Steve, Robin, and Ryan all play different instruments. Their instruments are guitar, bass guitar, piano, and drums. Robin's instrument is not a string instrument. Paul does not play bass guitar or piano. Ryan's instrument has only 4 strings. Which instrument does each play?**

_So if you know the answer, email me a personal message or just comment to this chapter! The first two people who answers it correctly, gets to be in my next chapter. If you don't know the answer and give up or you don't even want to be a part in this, please wait for my next chapter. Also, please give me a name you would like me to put for you in the next chapter. (Ex: Yumi, Stacy, Aiko, Sakura, etc) I wouldn't want your username (Ex: MikNat233, LoveGA232, etc) since it would be odd writing that in a chapter. Please don't give a silly name or I will kindly ask the winners to change it or might even have to choose somebody else for the part. *Boo* Yea, I'm a mean person :P_

_Also, I should tell a little bit about the next chapter. The next chapter is about Natsume and Mikan's first date. The two people who will be my winners will play the role of helping Mikan getting dress for her date. Here's the draft dialogue I'm planning._

**Winner 1: Oh my, gosh! Are you Sakura Mikan?**

**Mikan: Yea.**

**Winner 2: I can't believe you're not actually dead!**

**Mikan: Um thanks.**

**Winner 1 and 2: Can we hang out with you?**

**Natsume: She's got a date with me at Central Town, so no.**

**Winner 2: Wait you're going on a date dress up like that?**

**Mikan: Yea, is something wrong with that?**

**Winner 1: Mhm! You have to wear something cute and beautiful on a date!**

**Winner 2: Especially your firsts!**

**Winner 1: You can't go out on a date wearing a ripped school uniform!**

**Mikan: Really?**

**Natsume: Don't pay attention to these-**

**Winner 1 and 2: OF COURSE!**

**Mikan: I see, well, can you two help me on what to wear?**

**Winner 1 and 2: Sure!**

**''Winner 1 '' grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room.**

**Winner 2: Meet Mikan-chan at the bus stop at 7 o'clock sharp, Natsume.**

_So that's all I'm going to show you! Of course you'll have other big parts (Ex: stalking Natsume and Mikan on their first date :P) and more lines to speak, but I'm not going to show it since I would spoil the whole chapter! Don't worry I won't make you the bad characters here. Promise! Well, I hope you participate!_

**THE CONTEST IS NOW FINISHED! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PARTICIPANTS! I NEVER KNEW THAT THIS CONTEST WOULD END THE FOLLOWING DAY. I THOUGHT IT WOULD AT LEAST TAKE A WEEK. ANYWAYS THE TWO WINNERS ARE ''Moonlightstarangel13'' AND ''Aquamarine Lacus!''**

**Moonlightstarangel13 name in the next chapter will be Alice**

**Aquamarine Lacus name in the next chapter will be Fuuka**

**AND THE ANSWER TO THE RIDDLE IS:**

_Robin plays the drums_

_Paul plays the guitar_

_Steve plays the piano_

_Ryan plays the bass_

**AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PARTICIPANTS WHOM ARE:**

_**Moonlightstarangel13**_

_**Aquamarine Lacus**_

_**Syao Blossoms**_

_**Lessthenthreeanime**_

_**primlunlaa**_

_**Evangeline43**_

_**April Twelving**_

_**choco-cutie-pie**_

_**Akatsuki Utaou**_

_**StRLiGht'14**_

_**The Kookie Monster**_

_**runoann31**_

_**XxpuffpuffxX**_

**In the future, I'll be putting up more contests like this to be in my story so don't be down if you didn't get it! The next contest will be**_**new**_**winner or winners. Sorry Moonlightstarangel13 and Aquamarine Lacus, but you won't be able to participate in the next contest...unless you want to answer the riddle for fun :) It's because I want the other readers out there to get another chance to be in my stories. Please don't think bad of me! But don't worry Moonlightstarangel13 and Aquamarine Lacus you will be able to participate again if you want in the contest after the next one. Please keep waiting for the next chapter to come out! –Pursuit of Love**


	18. Meeting Two New Friends

''_There's no such things as too much friends.'' _

**Chapter 16**

**Meeting Two New Friends**

''Why do I always have to be the damsel in distress?''

Natsume lips turned into a famous smirk. He lifted her chin with his finger and stared deeply in her kind eyes before telling Mikan something that made her genuinely smile.

''Because I'll be the one to save you.''

Mikan softly giggled. She instantly stopped when she noticed her boyfriend gazing deeply at her with caring and loving eyes. Mikan was hypnotized. So much emotion was in it that it was hard not to be enchanted by it. Their lips leaned in, but before they could come in contact, Mikan abruptly shoved Natsume's chest and staggered back. He stared at her perplexed expression, but that expression transformed into a concerned and distressed one when he noticed that Mikan clutching heavily her upper limbs.

''Hey you ok?'' he inquired.

''Yea…I'm fine.''

The raven-haired lad also noticed that the brunette's figure was trembling and her blemished legs were inwardly squeezed together.

''You're arms and legs are burnt, Polka.''

''Nah, it's alright,'' she reassured while rubbing both mutilated arm,'' just a little mark, that's all.''

''Idiot,'' he muttered before he leaned down and raised her off the ground. He held her in his arms bridal style,'' I'm taking you to the nurse's office.''

''What? No, no! I'm fine, really Natsume!'' Mikan protested with a wide grin.

''You're lying. Your body is still shaking and I can tell that smile is fake.''

The teenager's beam was immediately wiped off from her face. Her russet orbs portrayed grief and distraught. Her wounded body was shrieking in anguish. Walking through the fire was like one trip to hell. Natsume's alice was potent and powerful especially protecting the ones he loves. His fire, which she leaped though, was from the hell lord, Satan. Mikan's effort to conceal the excruciating throbbing was futile. Her betrothed could see right through her.

''It hurts, Natsume. It really hurts,'' she whispered under her breath.

Natsume, feeling accountable for her dreadful condition, tried to comfort her with a smile. The innocent girl smiled back just slightly. He then lowered his head and gave a chaste kiss on her forehead.

''Did that make you feel better?'' he questioned in a erotic tenor.

She tittered and slowly nodded her head while her cheeks were producing a deep shade of pink. Natsume took a step forward and proceeded to his destination.

''Ne Natsume, how did you know where I was when I was being kidnapped?''

''You left your door open,'' he explained in a low tone. ''You weren't in your room when I went to check on you. I searched your room for any clues where you might be and I noticed your backpack wasn't there. So I concluded that you went to the classroom.''

''Hehe, I thought it was a school day,'' she mentioned once again.

''You really are idiot,'' her mate stated the second time.

''I get that a lot.''

Her boyfriend smirked at her sarcastic remark and Mikan good-humoredly rolled her hazel eyes. Before Natsume could respond to her comment, his attention shifted to a bunch of older boys. He could tell they were part of the high school division cause of their uniforms. The lad narrowed his crimson orbs in resentment. He noticed that the teenagers were staring at him and Mikan. Well actually, just Mikan. She was a sight to see Natsume admitted. The brunette's smooth soft legs appeared so much taller and thinner when her skirt was burnt more than half way. Her blouse showed half her skinny stomach which meant half her upper body was visible. The long sleeves were singed from top to bottom which showed her _polka dot_ bra strap. Her long russet locks were muddled and disordered, but somehow it looked sexy like that. Clearly, the high school boys' hormones were running wild. And so was Natsume's.

However the wrath he felt overpowered his hormones. He loathed the way how they looked at _his_ Mikan. Drooling and googly-eyes. They were love-struck and Natsume didn't like it one bit. He wanted them out of view from _his_ Mikan. So, the jealous chap began to speedily jog. The tawny eyed lassie gazed at her companion with a baffled facade.

''Why are you suddenly running, Natsume?''

''No reason.''

''But…why did you start running when those high school boys looked at us?''

''No reason,'' he repeated with more of an aggressive tone.

Even now, at age fourteen, Mikan was still clueless and…inexperience about these types of things. Nevertheless, Natsume was kind of grateful that she was. He didn't want her to know how he felt when boys looked at her in _that_ way. Basically, he didn't want his girlfriend to know he was jealous. The possessive bloke immediately wanted to get out of here fast. He didn't want things to get-

''OH MY GOD! NATSUME, YOU DOG! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MIKAN!'' a familiar voice yowled.

Worse.

Natsume halted his feet. The couple instantly rotated their heads to the right. They witnessed Koko, the impish mind reader, who was sneering ferociously and mischievously.

''Oh Koko, you misunderstood! I-'' Mikan tried to explain, but was interjected.

''YOU RAPED HER, NATSUME! I KNOW YOU'RE SO OBESSIVE OVER HER, BUT YOU CAN'T GO AND HAVE SEX WITH HER WHEN SHE'S UNWILLINGLY!''

Mikan fiercely blushed brighter than an ornate Christmas tree. She wasn't_ that_ naïve anymore and knew all those mature words now. Natsume narrowed his eyes and give him an unwanted death glare. Even though the brunette's frayed and tattered attire would give the impression that she was just rapped by the person who was holding her, Koko already knew that the furious lad didn't do that to her. He would never hurt the people he loves, especially his chestnut girlfriend. The mind reader just simply wanted to tease them.

However, Natsume didn't have a funny bone especially when it involved _that_ sort of things. With one flick of the fingers, Koko's straw-colored curls were on fire. The unfortunate lad was running in circles and shaking his fiery mane. Since the fire was no ordinary fire, it grew larger and larger. Mikan, who desperately wanted to help him, wiggled from Natsume's grasp. However, the fire caster wasn't going to let her go that easily.

''Natsume! Let me go! Koko needs my help!'' she yelped still twisting and turning to escape. She wasn't able to use her Nullification Alice on the yelling boy since he was too far from her capability.

''He'll be fine, Polka Dots.''

And he was right. Koko dived into a nearby water fountain. Soon, he was de-fired. When he was, Koko promptly began to shout some ''colorful'' and ''friendly'' words at the fella who did this to him. Mikan sweat dropped. Natsume smirked then continued heading to the nurses' office.

''That wasn't very nice,'' the considerate girl commented.

''I didn't know he had it in him to swear.''

''No, Natsume, not Koko's potty mouth. I meant you burning his hair.''

''Hn.''

''You know that 'Hn' isn't actually a word.''

''Who said that?'' he questioned with his eyebrows raised.

''The dictionary.''

''Whatever.''

She sweetly rolled her chocolate orbs and let out a chuckle. The couple loved to tease each other. It was a big part of their relationship. Even if the lovers' mouth released some harsh words, whom were mostly the raven-haired boy, they knew that they loved each other from the bottom of their hearts.

**~ I Never Left You ~**

Natsume heaved open the door and stepped right in. A nurse heard movements from behind her and turned her rolling chair around. She was around five feet, a petite size for an elderly woman, and had pretty lavender eyes. She tugged her cocoa tresses behind her earlobe and smiled at the two visitors.

''What can I do for you?''

''This girl has some burns on her arms and legs,'' Natsume answered.

''I see,'' she uttered while nodding her head. The nurse strolled over to the wounded girl and touched her scorched arm. She noticed the poor girl wince. ''The burns are pretty bad, but I can fix them. Please sit her on the bed over there.''

The concerned chap followed her orders. He waltzed to the bed and carefully propped her on it. The nurse made her way towards the injured girl with a bucket of water in her hands. The two students watched her in perplexity. The elderly woman sat the pail on the floor and started to do hand movements. Water came out of the bucket. The couple watched in amazement as the liquid touched her seared body parts. Mikan's expression turned into a soothing one and Natsume felt slightly less guilty.

''How does that feel sweetie?'' the lady asked kindheartedly.

''Much better than before, I can tell you that!'' she exclaimed with a joyful smile.

''Good to hear.''

''So you have the Water Alice?'' Natsume interjected with his bulky arms folded.

''Well, a special type of water Alice.''

''Huh?'' Mikan uttered, stumped. ''What do you mean?''

''The water I use makes anything it touches heal.''

''Wow! That's amazing!'' the brunette complimented.

''Thanks!''

The amusing nurse soon repositioned the pacifying fluid back in the bucket. Mikan's irises expanded in astonishment. All the repulsive scalds were gone. They disappeared like magic! She stroked both her arms and legs and suddenly winced. Natsume caught this and put his hand on her back.

''You ok?''

''That's weird, when I touch the parts where I got burned it still hurts.''

''Hm, I guess my Alice didn't do its full affect. Let me try again,'' the elder proposed.

Before she could do even one gesture of the hand, the door flung wide open. It was a young girl from the middle school division just like Mikan and Natsume. The sides of her face were perspiring and she was deeply inhaling and exhaling. She was probably running to get here, but why? Mikan thought.

''PLEASE! YOU GOT TO HELP ME!'' she pleaded jarringly.

The nurse instantly rushed to the begging lady and clutched her shoulders. ''Calm down. What happened?''

''My friend is having a seizure! Please help him!''

''Ok, I got it, just please stay calm,'' she answered. She then hurried over to her other patient's, Natsume and Mikan. ''I have to go, but you still have to be treated since you told me they still hurt even when they disappeared. You,'' she indicated Natsume,'' get a cloth from one of the top cabinets, damp it the bucket, and dab it on this young girl until she feels no more pain.''

''Hn.''

The nurse had an apprehensive facade. Mikan saw this and smiled at her. ''Don't worry, that's an 'A-OK' in his language.''

She goodheartedly beamed back before rushing out the door with the panicky middle school student. Natsume heaved a sigh and directed his attention to the top cabinets. He pulled open all of them and found what he needed in the very last one. He afterwards headed back to the still currently damaged girl. Natsume shoved the cloth in the pail of water, squeezed it, and then applied it on the girl's arms.

''Ouchie, can you be gentler Natsume,'' she suggested. He didn't reply. He just kept silent while doing his task. ''Ne, Natsume? Is something wrong? Why are you being all qui-?''

''I'm sorry.''

''Eh? Why?''

''Because I hurt you.''

''Oh, well, you can just be gentle next time you dab that cloth on me,'' Mikan replied with a benevolent smile.

''No idiot,'' he icily retorted. ''I hurt you with my Alice.''

Natsume loathed his Alice from the day he figured out he had it. It injured people. It couldn't heal anyone. In his eyes, it could be only used for hurting other people. And he hated that. But Mikan thought he was mistaken. His Alice didn't technically hurt people. Well it did, but he'll only use it when needed! With his powerful Fire Alice, anyone could see, he could easily protect people.

''You didn't mean to. It was on accident! You were aiming to hurt Shintaro, not me.''

''But I hurt you with my own two hands,'' he responded in a low deep tone.

''Well, that's because I was in the way! I should apologize.''

''No moron, you don't,'' he snapped. ''I damaged you. I and only I was the cause of the fire.''

''Natsume, listen to me,'' she commanded while slowly tilting his chin up, so that he can look directly in her eyes,'' you had good intentions. Not bad ones. You were trying to save me. I just got slightly hurt along the way. It doesn't matter-''

''Yea it does, Polka.''

''Ok, it does, but what matters the most is that you and I are safe. You succeeded in saving me. No need to worry about it anymore! Let's just move on.''

''Why do you always think on the bright side, Polka Dots?''

''Because I do!'' she cheered with that same optimistic smile. ''If I didn't, who will?''

''I suppose you're right.''

''I am right!''

''Don't get too full of yourself now.''

''What are you talking about? That's my line!''

Natsume started to chuckle and a few seconds later, Mikan joined in the fun too. Unexpectedly, a memory exploded in her head. The brunette deeply blushed when she reminisced. Natsume noticed this and raised his eyebrows with suspicion.

''Why you suddenly red, Polka Dots?'' he interrogated with a simper.

''Well, I kind of r-remembered something.''

''What?''

''Don't laugh, ok?'' she responded then positioned her little finger near his face. ''Pinky promise?''

He trundled his cherry red orbs before saying,'' Idiot.'' Mikan ignored his odious comment and kept staring at him with anticipating eyes. Natsume groaned and hooked his littlest finer with hers. ''Pinky promise.''

''Ok,'' she took a quick breath before continuing.'' Well, when I was still stuck with the ESP, I wrote in a little journal the things I wanted to do when I escaped.''

''Ok, but how is that associated with the reason why you're blushing?''

''I'm getting to that, geez,'' she replied with sternness, yet gentleness. ''As I was saying, one of the things I wrote is that I wanted to go on a date with Natsume.''

Her husband-to-be's enlarged his orbs and his mouth unlocked slightly. Mikan was staring down at the flooring with her bangs casing her eyes, but not her flushed cheeks. She was too mortified to meet her boyfriend's gaze. Out of the blue, a loud chuckle filled the room. The snickering seized the humiliated girl's attentions. Her irises expanded as well. The object that was producing that laughter was Hyuuga Natsume. His arm was wrapped around his stomach, but not because he was in pain. Well, he was hurting because his tummy was feeling a warm tingling sensation. However, the tickling sensation in his stomach meant he was laughing too much! Mikan's jaw dropped half way, but closed a few moments later. Her face altered from bright cherry red to dark crimson just like Natsume's eyes.

''Natsume! You promised me you wouldn't laugh! You pinky promised!'' she wailed.

''You're so childish, Polka Dots. I can't believe you wrote something like that in your little girly diary.''

''It wasn't a diary! It was a journal!'' she proclaimed, turning redder than ever could imagined.

''They're both the same thing.''

''Hmp!''

She huffed, folded her arms, and placed her gaze somewhere other than her boyfriend. Natsume lifted his hand and located it firmly on her chin. He gently pushed her jawline, so that Mikan's, in his opinion, gorgeous cocoa orbs' would look only at his ruby orbs.

''Go on a date with me.''

Mikan's irises expanded once more. Her mate was gazing at her with a solemn façade, but with loving compassionate eyes. Natsume smirked as tears were welling up in her eyes. He wiped them with his thumb. She sniffed and scrunched her nose. He let out a low snigger at her, in his perspective, charming expression. Mikan slowly shook her head.

''I don't want you to nod your head in agreement, I want to hear you say it from your own lips,'' he declared as he stroked her lower lips.

''Y-Yes,'' she uttered, but then exclaimed,'' Yes, Natsume! I would love to go on date with you.''

Mikan instantly wrapped her arms around her lover and squeezed him as if he was a teddy bear. When they pulled away, the duo got caught up in each other's their eyes. Hazel against Crimson. Since the cerise eyed lad was kneeling on the ground dabbing her wounds, he had to travel upwards towards the hazel eyed lassie's to kiss those scrumptious pink lips of her. The chestnut girl sealed her eyes shut before their lips even came in contact. Natsume brushed his hand through her smooth hair while Mikan placed her palm on his pale cheeks. The wounds on the Mikan's body were now gone.

The lovers were too engrossed in their make out that they didn't notice the door abruptly flung open. Like before it was a female student, but this this time there were two of them and they were part of the High School Division. One of them had protracted silky ashen tresses that nearly touched her ankles and sparkly cerulean irises that shined brightly. Her name was Fuuka. She was roughly tugging on the arm of the girl half in and out of the room. The retreating girl had also protruding hair like the other girl only hers reached down to her knees and the pigment was a fierce violet. Her irises were a mix of dark hazel and a pale blue-very unique-and her name was Alice. Both of the two lovely girls were wearing baggy pants, sneakers, and a loose blouse because they were playing basketball a few moments ago.

''Fuuka-chan! I'm fine! I don't need to go to the freakin' nurse's office!'' Alice protested.

''Yes, you do, Alice! You got your head hit by a basketball!'' Fuuka snapped back. ''We're already here so might as well get you an ice pack.''

''But I want to go back to the court and whip those guy's butts! We were so close to winning!''

''We can do that next time, Alice-chan.''

''Fine, Fuuka-chan,'' she granted her tenacious plead. '' Why do you always have to be so persistent?''

''Why do you always have to be stubborn?'' Fuuka countered back while raising her thin eyebrows and a sprightly grin curving on her lips.

''Touché,'' her companion responded with also a lively smile. The two close friends snickered. ''Now, where are the ice packs?''

''Looks like nobody is here- OH WAIT I'M MISTAKEN! THERE'S SOMEBODY HERE, ALICE!''

''Don't be so loud! It sounds like we're thieves trying to steal somethin…''

The two high school girls stared at passionate Natsume and Mikan. The two older girls' orbs amplified. Shock and bewilderment were written across their face. They were disturbed, but touched in a way.

''Who are those two?'' Fuuka asked her friend in the quietest, but still audible voice she could produce from her throat.

''I know that one is Hyuuga Natsume from the dismantled DA class, but I don't know who the girl is. Do you?''

''Not a clue,'' she answered back. ''They don't even sense our presence.''

''Well, their eyes are closed.''

''Still,'' Fuuka responded back quietly. ''Hey, I dare you to shout, 'Bloody rapist'!''

''Eh! No way! Did you hear me when I said that's Hyuuga Natsume!''

''Come on, it will be hilarious!''

''No way!'' Alice strictly objected. ''He'll kill me!''

''Please! If you do it, you won't have to pay me 1,500 rabbits which is equivalent to about 20 US dollars for doing your homework last week.''

This proposition was pretty fair, Alice thought in her head. ''Fine, I'll do it.''

A victorious smile was plastered on the sly genius. ''Yea! Ok when I say go, you'll scream it. 1, 2, 3 GO!''

''BLOODY RAPIST!'' Alice shrieked so deafeningly that innocent birds outside flew from their nests and up in the sky.

Instantaneously, Mikan and Natsume jerked away from each other. The twosome was heavily breathing. They had no clue that they could last that long without air. The flushed brunette was clutching her heart since it was thumping as loud as ever while Natsume was hiding his tint of pink cheeks with his long bangs. When the couple suddenly heard stridently laughter, they whipped their heads around to see what or who produced it. It was of course only Fuuka. But she promptly forced herself to shut her giggling yap when Natsume was glaring at her deathly. Alice and Fuuka sweat dropped.

''Who screamed, 'Bloody Rapist'?'' Natsume questioned while burning holes at the two mischievous girls with just his _bloody_ eyes.

''SHE DID!'' Fuuka and Alice snappily answered in unison while pointing at each other.

With a quick snap of his fingers, fire was on their locks. Mikan gasped and swiftly put the blaze out with one movement of the hand. Her nullification alice really came in handy at times like these.

''Thank you,'' Alice expressed her gratitude.

''You're welcome,'' Mikan responded with a beam.

''Wait…how did you put the fire out?'' Fuuka quizzed in bewilderment.

''My nullification alice!''

''Wait….only Sakura Mikan has….wait, oh my, gosh! ARE YOU SAKURA MIKAN!''

''She is, can't you clearly see,'' Natsume indifferently answered.

''I can't believe you're not actually dead!'' Alice exclaimed with an ''O'' shaped mouth.

''Um, thanks…''

''Oh we haven't properly introduced ourselves! My name is Alice!''

''My name is Fuuka!''

''It's nice to meet you, Alice-san and Fuuka-san!'' Mikan responded back with a jolly smile. ''Oh and this is Natsume. My boyfriend!''

''I can tell,'' Alice murmured quietly, however the ears like hawks Natsume heard. He sent a ghastly glare at her which sent cold shivers down the poor girl's spine.

''Can we hang out with you?'' Fuuka enthusiastically asked while batting her eyelids. ''We want to get to know you better, Mikan-chan! Right Alice-chan?''

''Yea! You seem like a great girl,'' Alice added.

''She's got a date with me right after we're done here, so no,'' the raven haired interposed.

''We are?'' Mikan uttered, startled. Even though Natsume asked her to go on a date with her a few minutes earlier, she didn't expect it to be today.

''We are,'' he said firmly.

''Wait, you're going on a date dressed up like that?'' Alice questioned with wide eyes. ''And, why are you clothes like that?''

The brunette glanced down at her attire and remembered that she was wearing tattered, burnt clothes which showed plenty of cleavage.

''I got into a slight accident, that's all,'' she said with a smile. Mikan knew that Natsume didn't want these two girls to know by his body language, so she left some details out. ''And, I was planning to change into a pair of pants and a shirt before went on our date, right Natsume?'' She looked towards at her boyfriend cheerily. He nodded.

''What? Just a pair of jeans and a shirt! No, no! You have to wear something cute and beautiful on a date! Especially your firsts!'' Fuuka squealed with hearts in her eyes.

''I have to agree with lunatic girl over here-''

''HEY!''

''You should wear something nice,'' Alice concluded.

''Really?'' Mikan questioned.

''Polka Dots, don't pay attention to these-''

''OF COURSE,'' her pals answered sunnily and jauntily.

''I see, well, can you two help me on to what to wear?''

''Sure!'' Fuuka straightforwardly countered.

Without permission, the silvery leaden haired Alice grabbed her wrists and heaved her towards the door. Before Alice exited out the door as well, she rotated around to Natsume's gaze.

''Meet Mikan-chan at the bus stop at 7 o'clock, Hyuuga.''


	19. First Date

**_Hello readers! Before you read this new story, I just want to say something. Thank you so much for supporting me! It's really nice to know there's people who enjoy my stories. __Also, I am setting a goal for myself. My goal is to make this story have 100 reviews, so please, for the sake of the children (aren't I being a bit too over dramatic? -_-) review! _**

* * *

><p>''<em>Always keep your valuables safe.'' <em>

**Chapter 17**

**First Date**

''Wait, wait! What are you doing?'' shrieked Mikan with wide russet eyes.

''What does it look like? I'm taking off your clothes,'' Fuuka answered with a lively grin.

''Eh! I can do that myself. You don't have to-''

''I suggest you just let her do it, Mikan-chan. Fuuka-chan is the type of person who won't stop until she gets what she wants,'' Alice commented while plopping onto her bed.

''Mhm! It's true!'' the charcoal haired girl admitted proudly.

The poor brunette sighed and let the persistent girl undress her. She literally felt like a doll at this point. Everything went so fast for Mikan. Before she could even realize it, she was already wearing a thigh length, whitish beige dress that had pink Sakura petals on the rim. She had a pair of black stockings and a set of coffee brown knee length boots. Fuuka smiled joyously at her life-size ''doll.''

''Ok, I'm done with you now! You look amazing Mikan-chan,'' Fuuka commented kindly.

''Thanks, Fuuka-san,'' she responded and twirled like a pixie.

''No prob,'' the proud fashion designer said then rotated around to witness her best friend reading a magazine on the sofa. ''Hey Alice-chan, can you curl her hair?''

''Eh?'' Mikan uttered, bamboozled.

''Sure thing,'' she responded with a grin.

Alice set her magazine down and arose from the red velvet divan. She gestured Mikan to sit down and she did as followed. Fuuka handed her lavender haired friend the heated curling iron and she procured it.

''We don't want her hair to be too curly, so just do the bottom part,'' Fuuka advised.

''Gotcha,'' Alice responded before beginning the procedure.

Mikan securely sealed her eyes. She never experienced getting her hair curled before thus it wasn't a surprise she was frightened and anxious. The scarred miss didn't want to experience any more burning sensations. She had enough for one day.

''Don't worry, I promise I won't burn you,'' Alice assured which endorsed Mikan to peep open her irises. ''You should be glad _I'm_ the one who's curling your hair. If Fuuka did it, you'll be seriously be scorched. Trust me, I know.''

Two years ago, Fuuka desired to curl someone's hair for the first time. Alice, who was her best friend even back then, agreed. She thought,'' What could possibly go wrong?'' And of course, something did turn wrong. Actually worse than wrong. The back of Alice's neck and parts of her cheeks were singed. Fuuka wasn't able to handle the curler properly and accidently dropped it now and then on Alice's body. Clearly, her best friend and the curler didn't have a special spark.

''That was a long time ago!'' she shouted. ''And I said I was sorry!''

''Yea, yea, yea,'' her tannish, blue eyed acquaintance uttered. ''Anyways, Mikan, are you excited for your date?''

''Mhm! It's my first one.''

''That's so sweet,'' Fuuka commented with one of her hands set upon her heart. ''Young love. The most innocent love ever.''

After the schmaltzy teenager said that, Alice's rotated around and raised one of her reedy eyebrows. Fuuka caught this.

''What! It is true!''

Alice rolled her mixed colored irises and put her gaze at her underclass. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed the brunette's tense figure and her uneasy façade.

''Hey, you ok, Mikan-chan?''

''Yea, I'm fine.''

Fuuka gracefully strolled up to Mikan to take a better look at her face. The chestnut girl twitched back at the closeness.

''You look like you're going to throw up,'' Fuuka stated.

''Um, well, may I ask you both something?'' Mikan enquired while playing with her fingers.

''Yeah, what is it?'' the two high school girls asked in unison.

''Um, how did your first date went?''

Fuuka and Alice expanded their irises then took a glance at each other. They smiled then looked back at the inexperienced girl.

''Mikan-chan,'' Alice took a deep breathe,'' who's first date do you want to hear first, Fuuka-chan or mine?''

''It doesn't matter.''

''Oh then can I go first? Please!'' Fuuka pleaded.

''Sure!''

''Well, my first date was just a couple of weeks ago. I remembered I changed about 100 times-''

''She's not exaggerating; this girl actually did change a 100 times.''

''Wow…,'' Mikan whispered, stunned.

''As I was saying, I changed several times and put on too much perfume-''

''You could smell her a mile away,'' Alice joked with a playful grin.

''Oh let me tell the story!''

''Fine, fine, fine,'' her buddy replied and continued curling Mikan's amber mane.

''Anyways, I wanted everything to be perfect. We ate at that new fancy Italian restaurant, talked about ridiculous things, and walked through stores hand-in-hand. He then took me back to my dorm and stole my first kiss. It was such a marvelous night.''

''Aw, so sweet,'' the brunette remarked, amazed. She then turned to the violet haired teenager. ''How was your first date, Alice-san?''

''I had my first date two years ago. I was more mature than Fuuka-chan-''

''Hey!''

Alice ignored her childish friend's rebuke and continued. ''My date took me to the Eastern Forest and we had a picnic there. I remembered that we were chasing each other like complete fools and I accidently feel in a lake. He tried to stop me from falling, but was pulled into the water as well. We laughed like maniacs. He then leaned and I leaned in and we kissed. The end.''

''Aw, both of your stories are so romantic! I hope my night is like that.''

''Well, every date is different. Mine was modern and hers,'' she pointed at Alice,'' was old fashion.''

''What? Old fashion! What are you talking about!'' the offended girl screeched and viciously aimed the curler at her ashy haired friend.

''No, no, please don't hurt!'' she beseeched with her hands in the air as a gesture of surrender.

Alice sighed and lowered her weapon. She afterwards continued curling more of Mikan's chocolate locks. ''I wonder how I can deal with you.''

''Shouldn't _I _be saying that?'' Fuuka countered back with her arms folded.

Her friend scoffed. ''Yea, right.''

Out of the blue, the high school girls' ears perceived a sound of joyful laughter. The ladies positioned their eyes where the sound was coming from. It was Sakura Mikan. Her figure was shaking up and down and her pointer finger was set on her lower lip.

''You guys are so funny,'' the giggling brunette remarked. ''You know, your relationship kind of reminds me of mine. You see, I have a best friend too. Her name is Imai Hotaru. She can be really cold and brutal sometimes on the outside, but in the inside she as sweet as Fluff Puffs!''

The optimistic girl's laughter increased and her two other friends couldn't help, but join in the gaiety. The three pals began to chat about useless and ludicrous while Mikan's hair was being done.

''There, I'm all done!'' Alice proclaimed with a sense of proudness.

Mikan watched in amazement the girl in the oval mirror. She located her small hand on the beautiful girl's face and stared at her with awe.

''Who's that?''

''Silly, that's you,'' Fuuka exclaimed.

''Really! That's me?''

''Of course it is,'' Alice responded.

''But that girl is beautiful!''

Mikan's comment made Fuuka and Alice overwhelm the area with high-pitched giggles. The oblivious girl blinked several times at her elders as if blinking would help her comprehend the situation. Brusquely, the door started to rapidly vibrate. Behind the wooden entrance was penetrating banging and thumping. Fuuka and Alice immediately squeezed each other at the unforeseen pounding and Mikan frighteningly clutched the hem of the dress.

She tried to calm her terrified figure by slowly inhaling and exhaling, but the banging just got worse. Negative thoughts were spiraling in her head. Mikan believed it was someone sent from the ESP, trying to kidnap her again. She felt so guilty that her two sempais was forced into her own battle. Suddenly, the door pummeled to the ground with a deafening thump. Fuuka and Alice squeezed each other's bodies tighter and Mikan, who was still sitting, shut her orbs and waited.

Nothing happened.

She peeked and gasped in relief who was the cause of the bashing.

''Hotaru!'' she exclaimed and arose from her seat. Mikan jolted from her seat and hurried to her best friend to provide her a big bear hug. Of course, like always, the insensible girl was smacked by the famous baka gun. She flew to the wall and her back suffered the harsh impact. The poor brunette gradually slid down to the floor and groaned in discomfort.

''Ouchie!''

''Is this your best friend, Mikan-chan?'' Alice asked while sweat dropping.

''Mhm! Alice, Fuuka meet Hotaru, Hotaru meet Alice and Fuuka.''

''Wait, this is Hotaru. As in Imai Hotaru?'' Fuuka quizzed while releasing her best friend.

''Yes, you got a problem with that?'' the Ice Queen countered with her eyebrows highly lifted.

''No, no! It's just that I heard so much of you. A lot of my friends talk about how great you are.''

''Wow, Hotaru! High school girls talk about you! Your so amazi-''

Before she could finish, Mikan was smacked yet again with the Baka Gun. She moaned and rubbed her marked forehead. The creator of the Baka Gun blew the vaporous smoke from her powerful weapon. She gazed at the whining girl who was her best friend with a blank, impassive face.

''Why did you hit me again!''

''Idiot, I can't believe you almost got kidnapped by the enemy.''

''Eh! How do you know?''

''I bumped into Hyuuga a minute ago and he told me,'' she apathetically clarified. ''Good thing he was there to rescue you.''

''I'm sorry Hotaru! I promise it won't happen again!'' the smiley chestnut girl promised.

''It better not.''

''Wait, you were almost kidnapped! You didn't tell us that!'' Alice interrupted with a traumatized façade.

''Sorry, I just didn't want you two to be involved with my troubles.''

''Mikan-chan, you wouldn't bother us, right Fuuka-chan.''

''Right!'' she agreed. ''We want to protect you from what's trying to hurt you!''

''Since you want to protect this little baka, would you consider joining our organization that's against the ESP?'' Hotaru proposed indifferently.

''Sure!'' they answered in unison.

''Great,'' the Inventor muttered with a mental small grin.

''Thanks guys for joining our group and dressing me up for my date with Natsume!''

''You're welcome, Mikan-chan!'' Fuuka shouted with a cheery beam.

''No problem,'' Alice answered with a bright smile.

''Wait, date with Hyuuga?''

''Yes, I have with Nat- OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!'' the brunette burst out when her hazel orbs caught the digital clock. ''I'LL BE GOING GUYS! BYE!''

Before her comrades could even mutter a word, Mikan soared out the door.

''Wow, Mikan-chan must be really excited for her date with Hyuuga,'' Alice commented with slight amusement in her irises.

''Aw, how cute!'' Fuuka exclaimed with tiny hearts in her eyes. ''The beauty of love.''

''I want you two to stalk them on their first date,'' the best friend of Mikan suddenly said.

''Huh?'' the two high school girls uttered in harmony.

''Getting those two idiots on film will earn me thousands of rabbits,'' the money-lover stated with a minuscular smirk. ''I would do it myself, but I'm occupied building the silver robots for the battle with the ESP.''

''What's in it for us?'' the lilac-haired lady questioned with her eyebrows elevated.

''Yea, we want something in return,'' the charcoal-haired female demanded then sneered when a brilliant deal came in mind. ''We want money.''

''Excuse me?'' Hotaru reacted.

''You heard us. We want money.''

Money, the second most important thing-Mikan is her first priority, but she'd never admit it- in Hotaru's whole existence. She yearned for the beautiful jingling of the coins and the sweet metallic smell. As anyone could clearly see, she was obsessed with money.

''No,'' she icily hissed.

''Come on, just a teensy bit of money,'' Fuuka pleaded, amplifying the ''teensy.''

''Twelve rabbits each which is equivalent to approximately fifteen USA dollars.''

''Fourteen!''

''Thirteen,'' the inventor replied after her amethyst orbs twitched.

''Fifteen!''

The Ice Queen eyes convulsed the second time. Fifteen rabbits were approximately twenty USA dollars and she was not going to pay them that much. She had enough of this silly little game. In a swift movement, she winched up her Baka Gun and hauled the trigger. Six bullets harshly smacked Fuuka's figure.

''This is so what you get for being persistent,'' Alice mumbled with the shaking of her slanted downwards head.

''Twelve,'' the inventor declared stringently with an arctic glare.

''Ouchie…alright.''

Hotaru smirked victoriously. She afterwards pulled a video recorder from her pocket and chucked it at the persistent woman.

''If the quality of the video you ladies record is illegible, you will not be paid,'' the blackmailer warned. ''Nice doing business with you.''

She departed with the two ladies sweat dropping.

''Fuuka-chan! You shouldn't mess with Imai especially when it comes to money!'' Alice scolded her tenacious friend.

''Sorry, Alice-chan,'' Fuuka replied with a sheepish grin,'' but you know that I'm also a fan of money.''

**~ I Never Left You ~**

Natsume couldn't help, but gape at his exquisite date. The snowy white, Sakura petal dress fit her slender figure perfectly and charmingly. Anyone could see that Sakura Mikan was drop-dead gorgeous. The raven-haired lad was grateful that she didn't notice his gawking since she was gazing out the window with a fervent smiley plastered on her light rosy face. The hormone wild Natsume was snapped out of his inappropriate and naughty thoughts when Mikan's russet orbs shifted to his scarlet ones.

''Ne Natsume, I want to say thanks for taking me on this date! I'm having so much fun!'' she exclaimed with a goofy grin.

''We're still on the bus, stupid,'' he remarked, pokerfaced.

''Oh right,'' she chortled lightly,'' but I'm still having a blast!''

Soon, the pair of lovers was departing from the bus. Mikan pranced a few feet from her date and twirled around so she could see Central Town better. The place she held dearly slightly changed, but whoever said change was a bad thing. In the two years the young brunette was caged, the amount of shops increased. There were more varieties now and Mikan loved it. She was happy as a little 5 year old receiving her first piece of candy. The ebullient girl witnessed a movie theater, the extravagant bistro that Fuuka consumed at during her first date, a humongous shopping precinct in the distance, a flamboyant arcade, and so much more. Natsume watched with a smirk plastered on his face. Since his darling was creating attention to her from fellow citizens, he promenaded to her and took her hand.

''Don't you want to actually go inside the shops instead of gawking at them from the outside?''

Mikan sprightly waggled her head and soon, the couples were already inside one of the shops. Natsume was surprised that she had so much spirit and enthusiasm in her. She was nearly kidnapped a few hours ago and yet she's so jolly, her date thought. Well she is the kind of person to easily forget about her worries.

Eventually, the couple grew hungry and went to a restaurant. Mikan mouth drooled as she scanned then menu. When the server came, she shot her head up from the set of choices and broadened her hazel orbs.

''Anna-chan! What are you doing here?''

''I work here!''

Mikan should have known, but didn't because her brain isn't the brightest of all, since her classmate was wearing a black and white waitress outfit with unsoiled knee-length socks and dark shoes.

''That's so cool!''

She chuckled. ''What would you like to order tonight?''

''I'll have miso soup, the cesar salad, ramen,'' the ravenous Mikan took a glance at the menu once more before continuing,'' this one, but make it extra spicy, two of these raw fishes, and a bowl of white rice!''

''This is for both of you?'' the waitress questioned while writing the orders on her notepad.

''Nope! This is all of me!'' the chestnut teen exclaimed.

''Ok…,'' Anna responded, sweat dropping and sheepishly grinning. She then pointed at Natsume. ''What would you like?''

''The seaweed salad and the beef teriyaki.''

''Ok,'' she swiftly scribbled down his order,'' Any drinks?''

''Yes!'' Mikan straightaway shouted. ''I'll have the Jasmine Tea-''

''We'll just have water,'' the raven-haired lad interjected.

''Sure thing! I'll be back soon with your drinks.''

Before the nullifier could change her beverage, Natsume kicked her ankle from under the table.

''Ouch!'' she exclaimed loudly that few customers stared at her with their eyebrows elevated. ''Why did you kick me?''

''You already ordered so much, pig. I'll only have a quarter of my allowance after we leave this place.''

''What! You're a special-star student, Natsume! You get 300 rabbits a week which is equivalent to 373 USA dollars-!''

''Who knew you could do math?'' he pointed out with his, in Mikan's opinion, nerve-wrecking smirk.

''That is not the point! When we're done with this meal, you'll probably have 250 rabbits left. That's not much.''

''Stupid that is.''

''Hmp! Just let me eat what I wanted to eat,'' she said then suddenly altered her raged expression to a gloomy one. ''The only thing I ate the past two years was bread and butter. And it wasn't even good bread! It tasted like it was from the garbage! And the butter, it expired four years ago! I know that because I checked the back of the container.''

Before her date could comment, Anna, the hardworking waitress, appeared before them with their two beverages.

''Bring one Jasmine tea,'' Natsume demanded.

''Right away!''

Mikan blinked several times before comprehending his motives. He felt pity for her. He knew how much she loved food, yet that wretched ESP gave her disgusting, revolting bread and butter. She smiled at the impassive Natsume. He saw this.

''Why are you smiling, stupid?''

''Thanks, Natsume!''

The boy understood her gratitude and nodded as a simple'' You're Welcome.''

**~ I Never Left You ~ **

Two ladies were sitting not too far from the happy couple. They were both wearing long, tan coats and dark shades. Their faces were half-covered by the menus. On their table, there was a tape recorder recording Mikan's and Natsume's every movements. The two girls were no other than Fuuka and Alice.

''I can't believe we are only earning 12 rabbits when Imai is going to earn about 500 rabbits!'' the raged Fuuka rebuked.

''At least it's better than nothing,'' her lilac-haired friend commented.

''Still…''

''Um excuse me, would you like to order?'' the waiter, who suddenly approached them, questioned timidly.

''We'll just have water,'' the sapphire eyed miss answered.

''But I want to eat something, Fuuka-chan! I'm starving!''

''Have you _seen_ the prices of the food?''

Even though the two girls were holding the menus up to their faces, they didn't really observe it well. Alice tilted her head to scan the menu and immediately her eyes enlarged.

''WHAT! 24 RABBITS FOR RAMEN! 36 RABBITS FOR TERIYAKI! THIS IS CRAZY!'' she screeched on the top of her lungs, which caught a few curious eyes of several clients.

''I know right. That is why I'm only ordering for the both of us water, Alice-chan. We're not even supposed to be eating, we're supposed to be stalking Mikan-chan and Hyuuga.''

''Still, we can't spy on people on an empty stomach.''

Fukka sighed before responding to her companion's wise statement. ''You're right.'' She faced the bashful waiter. ''I'll have the potato salad.''

''And I'll have the chicken teriyaki.''

''Yes, coming right up!'' the server replied and dashed away.

The two best friends let the silence take over them until Alice cared to break it. ''Hey Fuuka-chan, don't you think Hyuuga looks different somehow?''

''What do you mean? Did he get a haircut?''

''No, silly,'' she responded after friskily rolling her eyes. She stared at her friend earnestly. ''Haven't you noticed that Hyuuga seems more…happy?''

''Happy?'' her buddy uttered slightly startled. ''Hyuuga and happy don't equal. They are complete opposites.''

''So is Mikan and Hyuuga, she's the optimist and he's the sadist, but somehow they managed to harmoniously work together.''

''Well I can't protest that absolute fact, but why is Hyuuga happy all of a sudden?''

''It's obvious, Fuuka-chan.''

''It is?''

''It's all because of Mikan.''

**~ I Never Left You ~**

''Oh. My. Gosh! Can you please buy me a Fluff Puff, Natsume? Oh pretty, _pretty _please with a cherry on top!''

''You already ate, pig.''

''But I haven't eaten Fluff Puffs in years!''

''Hn, fine,'' he answered in a deep voice.

''Yea!''

She snatched his hand and dragged him to the Fluff Puff stand. Mikan smiled pleasantly at the proprietor, much to Natsume's dismay; the protective boy shouldn't be jealous since the proprietor was around his late 70's, but he was.

''One box of Fluff Puffs to go!'' Mikan sunnily requested.

''Sure thing, hon,'' the aging man replied. He took the decorated box from the shelf and presented it to the brunette. Natsume took out his leather wallet and paid the owner. ''Thank you, sir. You must be a fine fella to be this lovely girl's boyfriend.''

''Hn,'' the raven-haired lad uttered.

Mikan, on the other hand, blushed furiously. ''H-how did you know w-we're a c-couple?''

''I know it when I see it,'' he answered while providing a wink to his customers.

''Tch, let's go Polka.''

Natsume hauled his girlfriend away from the Fluff Puff stand and its manager. They wandered throughout the Central Town until they found a nice wooden bench to sit upon. Mikan ecstatically ripped open the packet and shoved a huge and delightful Fluff Puff down her throat. She moaned in delight, much to her boyfriend's pleasure.

''It's so good! Fluff Puffs are my favorite food in the world!'' she exclaimed with tiny crumbs near her lips.

''Really, I didn't know,'' the cerise-eyed chap remarked sarcastically.

''Well, now you know!'' Mikan gleefully shouted, obviously clueless to his derision. ''I would be so much happier if that meanie ESP gave me Fluff Puffs!''

''Tch.''

''Do you want one, Natsume?'' she offered while showing him a Fluff Puff near his face.

''No.''

''Oh come on! One bite wouldn't hurt! You know you want to,'' the brunette encouraged while rotating in her hand the snack in a circular movement.

''I said no, Polka Dots.''

''Please!''

''No, I'm not going to eat one of those-''

The Fire Alice wielder was unable to finish since the Nullifier thrust a Fluff Puff in his mouth. Since the powdery ball was propelled deep in his throat, he had no choice, but to swallow it.

''Yea! Natsume ate a Fluff Puff! Mikan is happy!'' the brunette cheered with a beam.

''Idiot, you almost made me choke.''

''Sorry, but I just really wanted you to try one.''

''Whatever.''

Suddenly, Natsume's eyes were engaged on a little boy and his mother. He observed as the mum handed her son a velvet red box with a shimmery white bow. Even though the two were pretty far away, he could still hear them.

''Happy birthday!''

''You remembered?''

''Of course, you're my son,'' she pointed out with a warm smile. ''Now open your gift.''

Without delay, the adolescent shredded the box into pieces and revealed the present. It was a toy helicopter.

''Mommy! This is the helicopter I always wanted! Thank you!''

''You're welcome, sweetie.''

The mother and son hugged and people around them watched in awe except for Natsume. He had a frown plastered across his face. He never experienced the love of a mother. It was foreign to him. His mother died in a car accident when he was about the same age as the little boy embracing his mum. He supposed he was just feeling a bit envious since he never experienced motherly love.

''That was so sweet, don't you think, Natsume?'' Mikan commented as she was, as well, watching the heartwarming scene.

''Tch.''

''I wish I could experience those things with my mum. But she died cause of the explosion during the almost escape, but of course you know that since you were there,'' she said with a sad smile. ''Even though I will never experience that kind of love, I can't help but wonder how it feels to be so cared for and so loved by a mother. It must be gentle and warm.''

Natsume was startled by her deep words. He totally forgot that his girlfriend's mother was deceased like his mom. He felt utterly stupid which a rare feeling to him was.

''I suppose so.''

''I miss my mum and my dad too. I hope they can hear me from up there.''

''They do, I know it.''

Mikan smiled sincerely at the boy next to her. ''Thanks Natsume.''

''Let's go back to your dorm sweetie,'' the mum bid. ''Back in your room, we're going to have a little party for your birthday.''

''Yea! Let's go! Let's go!''

He cheered eagerly and grabbed his mum's hand and started skipping towards his dorm while singing the words ''Happy birthday to me'' to himself. The words ''Happy Birthday'' completely reminded him of someone else's birthday.

''Oi Polka Dots, your birthday is coming near right?''

''My birthday?'' she questioned confounded, but then curved her mouth into a grin. ''Oh my birthday! Yea, my birthday is in three days which is a...um…Tuesday! I forgot all about it because of the war going on.''

''Idiot, you shouldn't forget an important occasion.''

''Last time I checked, you don't seem to care about your birthday either,'' Mikan pointed out.

''Don't change the subject,'' he hissed. ''On Tuesday, we are going to celebrate your birthday. I bet Imai already has it planned out.''

''But don't we have school?''

''We have off the whole next week, stupid.''

''Oh, oops, forgot,'' she confessed while briefly scratching the back of her head. ''Well then, I can't wait till my birthday. It will be the first time spending it with my friends ever since the custody! I'm so excited. The past two years, I spent my 13th and 14th birthday alone. Well, Takeshi and Ruri were there, but only temporarily because if they were caught associating with the prisoner, instead of beating them, they'll be severely punished. ''

Once again, Natsume was traumatized with her words. He didn't even realize the fact his girlfriend was lonely during those special occasions that should be spent with the people you love. Again, a rare emotion to him was eating his body. Stupidity.

Natsume couldn't fight the urge anymore. He enveloped the brunette in his strong arms and pulled her closely. Mikan's mind was slowly processing the moment and when it officially administered, she positioned the box of Fluff Puffs on her lap and wrapped her arms around him too.

''I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were alone, Polka.''

''It's fine. All what matters now is the present.''

''Optimist.''

She softly giggled. ''I get that a lot.''

Suddenly, Natsume's crimson orbs widened. He then pulled away from Mikan, much to her dismay. The raven haired boy stood up and she gazed at him curiously.

''Where you going, Natsume?''

''Just stay right there, I'll be back,'' he firmly said.

''O...K.''

She watched as his figure decreased its size then sighed after it was fully gone. The chestnut-haired girl unexpectedly plastered a cheery smile on her face.

''More Fluff Puffs for me!''

While Mikan was chowing down Fluff Puffs to her heart's content, Natsume was entering a jewelry store. The two stalkers, Fuuka and Alice, followed behind closely behind him, making sure they weren't spotted by the target.

''What in the world is Hyuuga doing in a jewelry store? Is he gay?'' Fuuka pondered to Alice.

''If he is, hell froze,'' her plum-haired pal joked with a mischievous grin.

''Very funny,'' her cerulean-eyed friend commented. ''But seriously, what is that boy doing?''

''He's…pointing to one of the necklaces in the showcase,'' Alice stated. ''The lady's getting one of them out. She's has a heart pendant in her hand.''

''Hyuuga's taking out his wallet- OH MY GOD HOW MANY RABBITS DOES HE HAVE!''

Alice instantly muffled her loud-mouth friend's mouth and dragged her behind a shelf before Natsume and the employer could catch them. She released her and smacked her on the arm.

''Are you trying to blow our cover!''

''Ouch…sorry, it's just DID YOU SEE HOW MANY RABBITS HE PULLED OUT OF HIS WALLET! THAT WAS LIKE 500!''

''I know, but you just can't shout it to the whole world that Hyuuga is frickin' rich,'' Alice scolded her. ''Come on, let's go back to Hyuuga now.''

''I wish I was a special-star student,'' she mumbled.

They peered out to see their target, but he was nowhere to be found. Unexpectedly, the two spies heard the door's bell jingle and knew what it meant. They rushed out the door and headed to where Mikan and he were sitting at. The two undercover agents suddenly halted. Alice and Fuuka saw Natsume in their sights, but not Mikan. On the ground, next to the bench, was a tipped over box full of uneaten Fluff Puffs.


	20. Stargazing

**_This chapter was inspired by the starry night. I was actually looking at the stars from my window while typing this story. I love the stars. It feels like your gazing at another world. Looking at the stars helps me concentrate and think complications out. I sound like a cheesy, hormonal teenage girl, huh? Oh well!_**

* * *

><p>''<em>All efforts are wasted if you give up.'' <em>

**Chapter 18**

**Stargazing**

The moon and stars were glistening. The waft was softly whistling. Crickets and grasshoppers were playing their favorite song and the naked trees were dancing with ease. Everything seemed so peaceful, but really…it wasn't. He wanted to pretend it was, but he couldn't. How could he anyway? The one he loved was kidnapped. Wouldn't you think it was the end of all things good?

''Damn it,'' he swore under his breath.

The infuriated bloke pierced the platform with his clenched hand. His knuckle proceeded to bleed, but he did nothing. He didn't care. He didn't give a damn if he was hurt. The lad would keep hurting himself if it would bring back his beloved.

It was such a nice day. Why, he wondered, why did it have to be ruined? Memories of the consultation about the disappearance of the loved brunette suddenly filled his mind.

_The MSP and HSP gaped at the group with slightly amplified eyes. The HSP slowly positioned his favorite Jasmine tea on the salver before planting his unyielding gaze back up at the group._

''_Can you please repeat that again?''_

_Natsume stood silent for a few seconds before uttering a soft ''I'm sorry.'' The MSP put his green tea down on the silver platter._

''_What exactly happened?'' the MSP grilled in a disgruntled tone._

''_Hyuuga,'' Hotaru spat,'' left Mikan on a bench and when he came back, she was gone.''_

''_Knowing my niece, she probably aimlessly wondered off someplace.''_

''_That thought first occurred to me, so I went to search for her,'' the raven haired lad said._

''_And?''_

''_I couldn't find her.''_

_The two upper principals clutched the handle of their Sakura imprinted cups and sipped their drink. The HSP stood up and strangely ambled over to the lights switched. He flipped them off and darkness filled the room. Eccentric sounds occupied the HSP's office, but he didn't care. He counted up to ten seconds before flipping the light back on. He paraded back to his seat and sipped his tea with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he witnessed Natsume lying on the ground with foot prints on his ceased clothes, a large, red mark on his forehead, and blood on the corner of his mouth._

''_What the hell!'' Alice shrieked._

''_What exactly happened when the lights turned off?'' Fuuka exclaimed._

_The two thunderstruck misses looked across the room to find answers. They found that no one seemed to concern themselves with the injured Natsume. The principals, Shiki and Kazumi, were quietly supping their tea and Hotaru simply had a blank façade._

''_Bitchy witch…,'' Natsume muttered and gradually arose._

''_Did you search everywhere for Mikan?'' the MSP questioned._

''_Yes, I did.''_

''_And you didn't find her?''_

''_Yes, sir.''_

''_If I may principal Shiki,'' Alice interpolated. The principal gave her a nod of approval. ''Fuuka and I looked for Mikan-chan and we couldn't find her either.''_

''_I see,'' he responded then faced the raven hair miss. ''Imai-san, do you have a way you can find Mikan's location?''_

_Hotaru, out of thin air, drew out a strange-looking item that had two antennas jetting out and several buttons and switches embossed around it._

''_This is the Baka Finder.''_

''_Baka Finder?'' Alice uttered with a perplexed façade._

''_Yes, it finds idiots, which includes Mikan,'' she elucidated. ''I simply made it last week.''_

_The creative and resourceful inventor began pushing several controls on the instrument. The contraption ignited with flashing red lights._

''_Soon, we'll know where she-''_

''_ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!'' the tracking device exploded. ''Unable to function! Unable to function!''_

_Immediately, the inventor started to type on the implement again. However, the bolded red sentence continued to display on the screen._

''_What the hell?'' Natsume said._

''_Shut up, Hyuuga,'' the raven haired girl hissed._

_Imai Hotaru was downright frustrated. It was a change for her and Alice history. Hotaru's inventions never __**ever**__ malfunction before, so why now? Why now when she needed her inventions the most?_

''_Stupid device,'' she muttered._

''_I suppose your invention isn't working,'' the MSP uttered. ''Disappointing.''_

''_I'm very sorry,'' Hotaru said flatly and shoved the gadget in her pocket._

''_What are we going to do now?'' Fuuka enquired._

''_We need to find Mikan.''_

''_How do you suppose we do that?'' Natsume questioned with his arms folded across his chest. ''You make it sound so easy.''_

''_I never said that, Hyuuga.''_

_The raven haired juveniles icily glared at each other. The principals were unaffected with the coldness the two were emitting, but not Fuuka and Alice. They gulped fearfully._

''_Truthfully, I think it's going to be difficult to find Mikan.''_

''_Well, aren't you a downer.''_

''_Aren't you a bas-''_

_Before Hotaru colorfully say what she thought of the bloke, the door unexpectedly flung open. Everyone whipped around to face the abrupt visitors. An acquainted man and woman wearing all black stood in front of them. The HSP immediately ascended from his seat._

''_Excuse me,'' he said. ''Would you knock first-''_

''_MIKAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!''_

''_What!'' Fuuka and Alice shrieked._

''_We're sorry for the discourtesy, but we had to tell you as soon as possible,'' the cerulean haired Takeshi proclaimed._

''_No, no, sorry for misunderstanding,'' Kazumi replied and sat down._

''_It's OK…, '' he froze as a gun was raised to his face,'' Imai! Mikan-chan's best friend!''_

''_Where is she?''_

''_Calm down! Put your Baka Gun down!''_

_She snubbed his plead. ''Answer my question. My tracking device malfunctioned when it tried searching for her. Why?''_

''_Because she's was taken to the ESP'S headquarters,'' the velvet haired Ruri answered vacuously._

_Natsume's crimson orbs enlarged. At the start, he had the feeling, in the pit of his stomach that was the reason of Mikan's disappearance. He just didn't want to believe, since there wasn't any evidence, but now he had too._

''_That man has a machine that creates an invisible force field around his ESP.''_

_Gradually, Hotaru lowered down her powerful weapon and placed it back God knows where. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to the left._

''_We saw…Mikan was….''_

''_Spit it out!'' the Ice Queen demanded._

_Ruri gulped and bit her lower lip. Her jade eyes portrayed such woe and anguish. It made everyone, even Natsume, worried. The news she was about to tell surely wasn't going to be happy._

''_We saw her being…''_

''_Tortured.''_

_One word with two syllables and eight letters. One __**simple**__ word, but has a whole different meaning that could cost someone's heart to break._

_Fuuka couldn't hold it anymore. She threw herself at her best friend, Alice, and wept. She wanted to cry before, but wanted to be strong for everyone. However, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Alice enfolded her arms around her lament friend and with her hand she brushed her silky ashen hair. She too wanted to cry, but didn't want anyone to see, so she pinched her eyes closed and buried her face in her friend's tresses._

_The MSP and HSP stared at the trivial floor with their bangs covering their sorrowful eyes. They felt ashamed. They could feel Yuka and Yukihira, the deceased parents of the abducted girl, shake their head in disappointment. Shiki promised Yuka when she was gone, he would protect Mikan and he failed. Kazumi promised Yuki, his brother, he would take care of his daughter as if she was his own and he failed. The principals failed their important duties._

_Hotaru couldn't help, but show her despondency. In her opinion, she failed as her friend. Not to mention her __**best friend**__. She was supposed to be there when little or big troubles tried to push her down. She was supposed to be there to shoo away all the bad creeps which in her perspective included Natsume. Now look, her best friend was being held captive, yet again, by the worst creep in this whole world._

_Lastly, Natsume. You had no idea how he felt. Angry because the ESP captured his Mikan and was now torturing her as we speak. Guilty because her capture is cause of him. Sad because he broke his promise to protect her. However three words that can completely cover how he felt was this. Piece of shit. Yes, piece of bull. If you lost the one you loved, wouldn't you feel the same way?_

''_What,'' Fuuka hiccupped and little by little released her snug grip on Alice,'' what are we going to do?''_

''_We are going to save Mikan, that's what we are going to do,'' Ruri spoke up with such ire._

''_Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' Takeshi bellowed and rushed to the refined wooden door._

_Before he can depart out of the room, Hotaru, with her ashy bangs covering her amethyst orbs, banged the door shut. Takeshi blinked his befuddled irises._

''_What are you doing, Imai?''_

''_We are not going to save Mikan.''_

''_What!'' everyone, discounting the principals and Natsume, exclaimed with traumatized faces._

''_What the hell do you mean, Imai?'' the raging fourteen year old lad said._

''_We are not going to save Mikan,'' she repeated, but then added,'' Not yet anyways.''_

''_Then when? When do we save her?'' Natsume hollered with his crimson eyes depicting morose and ferocity. ''When she's dead!''_

''_Hyuuga!'' the HSP bellowed. ''That's enough!''_

_Everyone whipped around to face the erect principals. Their expressions were stern as stone and eyes were blank as if soulless. Their lips were molded in a straight line and their eyebrows were furrowed._

''_Arguing won't solve anything,'' the MSP stated. ''Everyone needs to cooperate or we won't be able to rescue Mikan.''_

_Silent enveloped the area. Everybody looked either at the astute principals or at the flooring. Before inaudibility could continue on, Hotaru intervallic._

''_He's right. We need to collaborate...''_

_Everyone positioned their gazes on Hotaru before nodding their heads in agreement. The principals smiled humbly at the group's evolvement._

''_Good, everyone is cooperating, that's what we need,'' Kazumi said. ''Now, we need to discuss how we are going to save my niece.''_

''_Why discuss? Let's save her now!'' Takeshi proclaimed._

''_That's not the smartest thing to do,'' the inventor commented._

''_And why is that?'' Natsume asked with his eyebrows elevated._

''_Because we need to prepare.''_

''_Prepare?'' Alice said with a hint of bafflement._

''_Yes, prepare,'' she paraded to the wall and leaned against it. ''We can't rescue Mikan unprepared and unarmed. It would be reckless.''_

''_Yes, Imai's right,'' the bright green eyed lady commented. ''We need at least three days to prepare.''_

''_Three days?'' Natsume uttered._

''_Yes, got a problem with that,'' Ruri said with one hand on her jetted hip._

''_Yes, I do. Its Polka's birthday after those three damn days.''_

''_Shit, I forgot.''_

''_What's the problem? It's just that baka's birthday,'' Hotaru commented with her arms crossed. ''We can just celebrate some other day.''_

''_You don't get that, she's been spending her last two birthday alone,'' the Ice Queen's irises imprudently widened. He scoffed. ''And I thought you were Miss I-know-everything.''_

Everything was a blur after that. Natsume just remembered that he was arguing with Hotaru about the day they were going to hijack the ESP's liar. She kept saying three days since they needed to fully assemble and was, in Natsume opinion, heartless to the fact that Mikan spent her birthdays unaccompanied and could simply celebrate after the war, but Natsume said they were ready and just needed two days. Since the opponents seemed oblivious to give up, they had a ballot. Takeshi, Fuuka, and principal Shiki voted on Natsume's idea. Ruri, Alice, and principal Kazumi voted on Hotaru's idea. It was a tie. They needed one more vote. And just on time, Narumi entered the HSP's office with a goofy smile plastered on his face. The principals explained what happened and then asked him to choose either Natsume or Hotaru's notion. And what did he choose? He chooses Natsume's.

Hyuuga Natsume brushed his hand through his silky ashy. As he shifted his weight to the left, he felt something jingle in his pocket. He thrusts his hand and draws out a shiny object. His cerise eyes expanded at the item. It was the heart pendant. He clenched his hand and clutched it tightly.

The ashy haired lad was anger. Not at the inventor who merciless beat him up, not at the upper principals who let the Ice Queen beat him up, not at the clandestine traitors of the ESP who smacked him real hard after the conference because they thought he was at fault, and not at the two - in his opinion- bothersome high school girls who stalked him on his first date with his girl. No, he was simply mad at himself and the heart pendant. In his mind, he felt like he just traded Mikan for the necklace. Oh, how stupid he was to leave his girlfriend to buy this pendant for her birthday.

His hand was turning ghostly white. Natsume was gripping the heart pendant very tightly for it could shatter in seconds. He gazed at it with eyes of hatred. Gradually, he lifted his hand above his head. Before he could do what he would unknowingly regret, a firm hand stopped him. Natsume rotated his head and when his bloody eyes discovered who hand it was, his tense figure relaxed is.

''Ruka, what are you doing?''

''Stopping you from doing something you'll regret.''

''Tch,'' he replied before shaking his best friend's clasp off his wrist. ''How did you find me?''

The fair-haired bloke raised his hand and showed Natsume how. He scowled at the beeping, blinking device.

''Damn you, Imai.''

''This Baka Finder is pretty useful,'' he teased. ''Maybe, I'll buy it from Imai, so I can find you easier.''

Since Natsume didn't get a laugh at his witticism like he did, he sighed and ambled to his side. He positioned his elbows on to the elevated platform and pressed one of his knuckles on his chin.

''The stars are nice tonight.''

''Hn.''

''Imai told me what happened to Sakura-san,'' he revealed,'' I'm so sorry.''

Natsume didn't say anything. He stayed completely silent. That's what Ruka expected, so it was his opportunity to give a long speech to his despairing best friend.

''That's for Sakura-san's birthday, right?'' The raven haired bloke nodded. ''You shouldn't throw away that gift regardless of what happened.''

''And why shouldn't I?'' he asked. ''This damn gift made me lose her.''

''Because one, you already paid for it.''

''Don't care.''

''And two, Sakura-san would be sad if you did.'' Ruka grinned when he saw his pal's crimson irises marginally inflate. ''Don't you think she would want that gift even more after what happened?'' Natsume remained quiet. ''It would be a disappointment to our young friend.''

The blonde spun around. He then curved his head to take one more look at his blank looking friend. He sighed and faced the direction of the exit.

''Think about what I said.''

Ruka paraded to the door. When his fingers touched the knob, he heard his inconsolable friend mumble something. However, he was able to comprehend his gibberish. He smiled genuinely and hauled the door open.

''You're welcome, Natsume,'' he responded back. ''Don't stay outside too long. It's cold.''

''Did you forget what kind of Alice I have?''

Without speaking, he reminded him what Alice he had. He snapped his fingers and fire appeared and flickered in his palm. The lad rolled his sapphire orbs which made Natsume smirk. Ruka stepped inside and departed from the rooftop leaving Natsume to contemplate.


	21. Not the Right Time

_''Sometimes you have to put others before yourself.'' _

**Chapter 19 **

**Not the Right Time**

Clanks and clangs were jutting from her room. The fair-haired lad gawked at the entrance with a perplexed façade. He had second thoughts of coming to Imai Hotaru's room. But even so, he elevated his hand and knocked on the door.

''Imai! It's me, Ruka!'' he yelled on the top of his lungs, so she could undeniably hear him.

The possessor of the powder blue orbs could hear footsteps behind the door. He dug his teeth into his lower lip then detached them when she appeared.

''What do you want, Nogi?'' the inventor probed. ''I'm busy.''

''I just wanted to see how you're doing,'' he confessed with a fidgety smile.

''Fine,'' Hotaru snippily replied. ''Now leave.''

Before the door could lock Ruka out, he interjected it with his foot. The raven haired girl tossed a hostile look at him while the blonde grinned with triumph. He shunted the ingress and crossed the threshold. He wandered inside the blackmailer's chamber. The golden haired bloke was flabbergasted at what his eyes feasted upon.

''You're room is…''

''Crap,'' she bluntly said.

Hotaru's room was indeed that. The velvet bed was decomposed, crumpled papers and peculiar gizmos were daubed on the floorboards, a massive stain that was supposedly spilt coffee laid on her settee, and tools yet unknown to man were scattered everywhere.

''I was going to say muddled, but if you want to say that, fine by me.'' Hotaru grimaced. ''Why is you room so messy though?''

''I was constructing new inventions for the rescue of that baka tomorrow.''

Ever since she found out that Mikan was kidnapped, she trapped herself inside her room and spawned new and powerful inventions, so the redemption of her best friend would be a success.

''I see,'' he uttered while ogling at what seems to be a more improved and deadly Baka Gun. Ruka shifted his blueberry orbs back at heliotrope ones. ''Be that as it may, you still keep your room tidy.''

''If you're here to criticize me, I suggest you leave, Nogi.''

''I didn't come here to criticize you!'' he opposed. ''I came to check up on you.''

''You're neither my mother nor my father, and surely not my Onii-san. You don't need to check up on me.''

''Ugh! Why are you always so insensitive?'' he exploded.

''That's how I am. Deal with it.''

''No, I can't deal with it.''

''Then leave.''

''I won't leave,'' he said with solemn eyes. ''And I know you don't want me to.''

''I do.''

''You're lying,'' he professed. ''Why are you always pushing others away?''

The girl remained silence. She slightly opened her mouth, but no words emanated out of it. Ruka continued.

''Can't you understand how I feel when you push me away! Can't you see how it breaks me when I want to help you, but you don't let me!''

''Shut up,'' she muttered while her hands were clutching the rim of her top.

''Can't you see I want to be by your side!''

''Nogi, shut-''

''Can't you see that I love you!''

Hotaru widened her eyes though Ruka couldn't see since her head was down. Her heart was beating rapidly. She wanted it to stop. But no matter how much mental praying she did, it wouldn't. Her face was heated. Her stomach was churning. Thoughts were spiraling in her head. She couldn't believe he just confessed.

With his hand, Ruka slapped his forehead.

''Crap, I said it.''

Suddenly, the lad felt a warm hand on his cheek. He shifted his eyes and witnessed Hotaru gazing at him with a genuine smile.

''You finally had the guts to tell me and I'm obliged you did, but now's not the right time.''

''Then when is the right time?''

''I, for one, am not sure. We're in the middle of a war. We can't put love as our first priority.''

It was Ruka's turn to dawdle with the Goddess of silence, but after a couple of seconds, he waggled his head.

''You're right, we can't. It would be selfish.''

''I'm glad you understand.''

Hotaru heaved a sigh of relief. She afterwards rose on the balls of her feet and leaned forward with her lavender orbs sealed. She placed her pale lips onto his forehead. After a brief second, she sited her heels back down to the ground and revealed her lilac irises. Before she could remove her hand Ruka's cheek, he snatched it.

''When the war is over, may I declare my love for you again?''

She rolled her violet eyes. ''Whatever, Ruka.''

''Hey! Don't act….Ruka? You just called me Ruka!'' he bursts out with hilarity.

''Shut up, you're hurting my ears,'' she stated. ''Now help me with my inventions.''

''Sure thing, Hotaru.''

''Who gave you permission to call me that?''

''When you said _my_ name.''

''I most certainly did not say you're name,'' she refuted.

''Yes, you did!''

''No, I didn't.''

''Yes, you did! Don't lie!''

Before contradicting back, she let out a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. (101/11): So what do you guys think? Did you think it was right for Hotaru to say that? Oh and before you leave this page, I have something to say. I will be revising all of my stories! Just wanted you all to know. Anyways, review!**


	22. The Unseen Prisoner

''_When you are on the edge of giving up, hope arises and tells you to try again.'' _

**Chapter 20 **

**The Unseen Prisoner **

No one heard her screams. No one heard her cries. No one heard her pleads to be free. The noises she produced could never be perceived unless someone finds the key. Other than that, she would never be heard. Her efforts were in vain.

Her cage was invisible. Unseen. It was like a one-way mirror. No one could see her, but she could see them. It was a true torture for her. Her cage did not look like a cage. Well from the outside. It was in disguise. Like how magenta butterflies mimicked an elegant rose for survival or how white leopards stalked their prey in a heap of snow. It would be forever in disguise unless someone finds the key.

Her cage was in a dark place. If she put her hand in front of her face, she would not be able to see it. It was that dark. Her head felt giddy staring only at darkness. She wished she could see something other than pitch black. Her desire would only happen if someone finds the key.

All she needed was the key. The simple key that would unlock her freedom. But that was an unlikely chance for her abductor had the key. She wondered if someone would ever find her in the darkness she was trapped in.

_**~ I Never Left You ~ **_

''Kamigawa Ruri?''

''Here and ready for action!''

''Inoue Takeshi?''

''Here and ready to kick some ass!''

''Narumi-sensei?''

''Here and looking fabulous in black, but I'm much more of an ostentatious person. Black is ok, but I rather wear pink or neon colors, or maybe even-'

''Save it for your diary,'' she interjected which caused him to sulk. ''Nogi Ruka?''

''Present.''

''Lastly and certainly least-''

''Isn't it '_certainly not least_,' Hotaru?''

''Shut up, Nogi,'' the girl icily snapped. ''And don't call me Hotaru even though _that _happened, Ruka.''

''But you just called me…,'' she shot him daggers. ''Yes mam.''

''Hyuuga Natsume?''

''Here.''

''Good, everyone is here,'' she proclaimed. ''Are you ready?'' Everyone solemnly nodded. ''Let's head out.''

The brave figures twisted their bodies and ambled into the depths of the forest. However, it didn't take before they departed the woods. They soon entered the graveyard and paraded through the aisles of tombstones that belong to deceased loved ones. When the two adults, Ruri and Takeshi, halted, everyone knew they had reached it. The barrier. To everyone who didn't acquire the bracelet the ESP provided, the imperceptible barrier appeared like a fence made out of trees that no one could surpass through. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Narumi watched as Ruri and Takeshi took one step forward and suddenly vanished.

''How long do you think they'll take to lift the barrier?'' Ruka asked with his cranium slanted to the right.

''Five to ten minutes,'' the girl with heliotrope orbs answered. ''They just have to defeat some guards and pull the lever.''

''You make it sound simple,'' indicated Natsume.

''Do _not_ make me argue with you, Hyuuga,'' she warned. ''One quarrel is enough.''

''Tch whatever.''

''Not to be mean, but why is Narumi-sensei part of the rescue?'' the straw-colored lad enquired.

''Because he can give us time to find Mikan by seducing sentinels.''

''Disgusting,'' the fire wielder muttered.

''I shouldn't have asked,'' Ruka murmured while shaking his head.

Suddenly, the snow-covered ground begun to shook. The group investigated the area around them. They witnessed the trees in front of them shrinking until they were mere dust particles. They then watched Ruri and Takeshi performing arm movements in the distant.

''Come on guys!'' she shouted on top of her lungs.

''Hurry!'' Takeshi howled.

The rescuers surged through the lifted barrier and entered the other side. They followed the betrayers of the ESP into the secret underground liar. When they were inside the building, guards immediately surrounded them. All of them were in their fighting stance. Takeshi was the one to make the first move. He ascended high in the air and kicked one of the bouncers. When he was about to get punched from the behind, Ruri knocked the sentry out cold. Narumi, on the other hand, wasn't really doing any fighting. He was winking and vivaciously flaunting his golden hair at the patrol guards which led their hormones to run wild. Eventually they fainted due to too much seduction. Hotaru, as expected, was shooting everyone with her efficient Baka Gun and Ruka and Natsume were fighting in sync. When Natsume punched someone, Ruka punched the next guy. It was very rhythmic.

More guards poured in the room.

''We can't keep fighting them!'' Takeshi snarled.

Natsume, the fire user, dropkicked a safeguard and scorched his precious ringlets. ''We won't be able to get Polka at this rate.''

''You guys go ahead,'' Ruri advocated while dodging attacks from her opponent. ''Let me and Takeshi finish off these idiots.''

Without reluctance, Nasume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Narumi agreed with her proposition. They finished their last opponent before departing the room.

_**~ I Never Left You ~ **_

''Intruders have infiltrated the liar,'' Shintaro proclaimed. ''I advise you hid, ESP.''

''You're correct. I should, but _you_ shall remain here and fight.'' He detained out of his compartment a silver key. ''Do not give this to anybody other than me.''

''Yes, sir.''

_**~ I Never Left You ~ **_

Guards appeared out of thin air and encircled the educator and three apprentices. Narumi, who had enough seducing, procured the bean whip he robbed from Misaki and flagellated the guards.

''Go on without me!'' he barked.

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume, without second thought, abandoned Narumi with the cluster of sentinels. The blond haired teacher grinned at his students' diminishing backs. When they officially vanished from his mauve orbs, he faced his enemies with a grave façade. He did not want anyone seeing him with this expression. It was pretty surprising for the jolly teacher to look so dead solemn. It disturbed even himself. Before he lashed the remaining nemeses, he shouted four words.

''This is for Yuka!''

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

The trapped damsel could hear terrifying shrieks and clashing metal. Infiltrators, she thought. The acquitted victim engaged her hand with the wall in front of her and ineffectively shunted. When nothing happened, she punched the barricade and sullenly whimpered. She needed to get out of here. But how?

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

The possessor of a jet black mane was leading the way. The crimson eyed bloke deliberated how she knew the location of the prisoner.

''Oi, Imai,'' Natsume uttered. ''How do you know where Polka is?''

''My Baka Finder is leading the way,'' she said and displayed her creation near his face while still running.

''I thought it didn't work,'' noted the animal lover.

''It was because we were outside the ESP's liar, but now it works since we're inside.''

The cobalt eyed lad let out an inaudible ''oh'' and continued jogging like the rest of his comrades. Cliques of the ESP were trailing them closely behind. However, the quantity of guards lessened for Natsume used his Alice to detach their contiguous nearness.

''Are we there yet, Imai?'' the impatient fire manipulator probed. Hotaru didn't answer. ''Oi, Imai!''

''Shut up, Hyuuga,'' she riposted. ''We're here.''

Natsume tilted his head and shifted his hardcore gaze on the object in front of him- a steel door. The amethyst eyed girl stepped forward, gripped tightly the handle, and twisted it.

Nothing.

She wriggled the knob again.

Nothing.

She fidgeted the knob once more, only this time with more nerve and dynamism.

''Damn it,'' she blasphemed. ''It's locked.''

Natsume winced. A steel door. A steel door was separating him and Mikan. He hated it.

''What are we going to do?'' the light-colored fella questioned.

''Move.''

''Huh?''

''Move away from the door,'' Natsume repeated with more vehemence.

''What are you planning to-''

Ruka wasn't able to finish his sentence for Hotaru hauled him far away from the ingress. The young lad stared intently at his best friend with a perplexed expression. It was until Natsume winched his arm and fire flickered on the door he understood. Almost immediately, opaque smoked chockfull the hallway and the door was a gooey pile of melted metal.

''Good job, Hyuuga,'' Hotaru vacantly commented.

''Hn.''

The three stepped over the schmaltzy mess and entered the room. Their eyebrows scrunched. It was blank. The room was blank. Utterly empty.

''You sure your invention works?'' inquired Natsume.

''Yes, Hyuuga,'' she icily spat. ''It's blinking red.''

''Maybe there's a secret passageway?'' Ruka suggested.

''Maybe.''

''No, there's not,'' the fire wielder objected. ''Mikan's here.''

''How do you know?'' his best friend asked.

''Cause of this,'' Natsume removed from his pocket a gingery orange Alice stone that was feverishly glowing. ''This is proof Polka Dots in this room.''

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

''Natsume! Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!'' she wailed. ''I'm here! ''Mikan's here! Please hear me!''

She banged furiously on the wall with all her might. It was breaking her heart observing her friends searching for her when she was right in front of them. Her mouth produced such woe screams which caused her throat to become incredibly desiccated. Tears were gushing down her face.

''I'm right here!'' she desperately cried. ''This is hopeless. Screaming won't help. I have to weaken the barrier.''

Mikan pressed her hands as if she was preaching to God and concerted on her Alice. When her nullification was about to activate, she was electrocuted. The brunette shrieked in anguish. She separated her engaged palms and dropped them to the floor. She clutched the floor with her fingertips and sniveled. Before the elementary school principal went into hiding, he activated the cage to electrocute Mikan if she used her Alice.

''That sly coward,'' she muttered.

She heavily inhaled respires. When she had sufficient strength, Mikan began the process once more. She compelled her palms together and concentrated on her nullification Alice. Her body was trembling and pain was seeping through her skin. But she didn't care. She needed them to see her. When the invisibility of the cage shattered, she screamed. Because the barrier of the crate was fragmented, Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume could finally hear her. They instantly whirled their bodies around when their ears caught the screech. Their pupils widened.

There exhibited Sakura Mikan in tattered and torn garments. Her once neat and tidy amber hair was now in a messy display. Her once joyous hazel eyes currently portrayed such sadness and despair that by one glance could make someone breakdown into tears. Her arms and legs showed several contusions and her face lost its lively color. Everyone, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru, could no longer hold back the one simple word that meant everything to them.

''MIKAN!''

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. (1010/11): I hope you liked chapter 20! Please comment! Oh my gosh, I have 98 reviews! Let's get 100 reviews!**


	23. Unrequited Love

_''One who avenges has hidden, unhealed wounds.''_

**Chapter 21**

**Unrequited Love**

''Guys! Please help me!'' Mikan dreadfully sniveled.

Natsume accelerated to the weeping jailbird. He descended to his knees and sited his hands on the now perceptible barrier. He began banging and bashing on the thing that callously separated him from his love. Ruka, who just few seconds ago snapped out of his trance from witnessing the incapacitated captive, hastened to his best friend and copied his actions. Despite the fact the amount of punches quadrupled, the barrier was still unharmed.

''Natsume! Ruka-pyon! Stop!'' the brunette cried. ''Hitting it won't-''

She was unable to continue for she saw Hotaru aiming her Baka Gun at her. Her hazel orbs broadened when her best friend towed the trigger. Even though Mikan knew she wouldn't conceivably attain any damages, she still concealed her face with her limbs. The fire wielder and animal pheromone manipulator ducked just in time and were without a scratch. The barricade was unscathed as well to everyone's consternation.

''Stop! Stop!'' the nullifier screeched brassier. ''You need the key to get me out!''

''The key?'' Ruka articulated.

''Yes, the key!'' she repeated while pointing to the keyhole.

''Where's the key?'' the raven haired fella questioned still hammering the barrier in vain.

''In my hand.''

Natsume, knowing for sure that wasn't the brunette's voice for it was too deep and bitter, snapped his head around to face the anonymous. His crimson pools widened and he felt something congest his throat. He gritted his hands and gnashed his teeth before he arose and stood in a fighting posture. A growl escaped from his pale lips when he saw the adversary whirling a silvery key around his pointer finger.

''We meet again, Hyuuga,'' Shintaro greeted frigidly. ''As you can see from my arm, you gave me some scars from our last battle.''

''I won't hesitant to give you some more.''

''Well aren't you a cocky bastard.''

''I could say the same thing for you,'' Natsume aggressively hissed. ''Now give me the key, Shintaro.''

''No can do. I was ordered not to give this key to anybody other than the ESP.''

''Give me the damn key!''

''Natsume!'' Mikan exclaimed. ''Don't-''

Fire exploded in the palm of his hand and crackled belligerently. The illumination Natsume produced was not a bloody, blazing ruby pigment, but a sizzling sapphire one. He brought his hand above his broad shoulders and chucked the sweltering light at Shintaro. He smirked as he witnessed the fireball nearly in contact with his face. However, his sneer disappeared when the fire magically vanished.

''Idiot,'' Shintaro, the bearer of the Barrier Alice, droned.

Suddenly, the bloody eyed bloke gave forth a petrifying scream and shrunk to his knees. He gripped his raven-like locks and released yet another shriek. Shintaro smirked as his ears perceived this. He then removed from his pocket a pastel Alice Stone. He grappled it securely and in a blink of an eye, a barricade similar to the nullifier's entombed the fire caster.

''Natsume!'' his love cried.

Ruka's pastel marine blue irises expanded. He felt so shameful and worthless as he watched his childhood friend suffer. With ire flowing through his veins, he boosted both of his arms and soon, grimy cockroaches and rats came out from all different corners. The grubby vermin scuttled to Shintaro whom remained still with his shoulders cocked and a vile simper plastered on his wan face. As Ruka's faithful creatures neared closer to him, they suddenly collapsed. The roaches twitched for a while, but soon stayed rigid. Everyone, apart from Shintaro, watched in horror as they breathed their last breath. Before the animal lover could continue gaping at the lifeless relics, he plunged to the floor while gripping his ribcage. A shriek escaped his lips.

''Ruka!'' Hotaru hollered while her lilac orbs watched a barrier trap the blond.

She stiffened the grasp on her Baka Gun before raising it above her neckline. She lugged the pistol's trigger and thousands of bullets rapidly surged out from its mouth and headed towards the abhorrent man. He shifted his physique left to right and dodged the shots, but Hotaru wasn't going to give up easily. She targeted her shooter at the enemy once more and hauled the activator. Bullets hastily poured out and aimed at the follower of the ESP. He immediately ascended to the air, did a striking backflip, and bounced off the wall. Shintaro charged towards the girl with his leg stretched out. Before Hotaru could press the trigger, she was kicked in the chest which leaded her to plummet to the hard, cold ground. The inventor was about to stand up, but was thwarted when Shintaro inflicted the same burning pain Natsume and Ruka felt. She bit her lower lip and groaned.

''Hotaru!'' the chestnut damsel squalled.

Shintaro tightened his grasp on the Alice Stone for the third time. Barriers appeared out of thin air and ensnared the Scorpio female. When he released the pebble, the beige paled.

Mikan pounded on the wall and wailed for her three incapacitated friends. More tears continued streaming her face. Shintaro ambled to the bawling girl and sneered.

''You should be grateful, Sakura. I didn't kill your friends unlike those dirty insects.''

''_You're_ a dirty insect!''

''Watch how you speak to me little girl.''

He displayed his back to her and paraded to the restrained raven haired lad. Shintaro narrowed his neon irises and almost instantly, the fire user screamed. Hearing his whimper crunched Mikan's heart as if it was a newly autumn leaf.

''You fell in love with a weakling.''

Capriciously, the birdcage that confined Natsume vanished. Shintaro took one step forward and situated his foot onto his chest. He pressed his mucky boot deeper in the lad's chest.

''Stop! Get away from him!'' the brunette screeched on the top of her lungs. ''Natsume!''

Hearing his love call his name, invigorated Natsume's efforts to kill Shintaro and save Mikan. He clenched his hands and when he unclenched, fire assembled. Immediately, he chucked the blaze at the man. Shintaro, being a human with fast reflexes, darted his fireball and once again, embedded a sweltering sensation on the fire wielder. Natsume was yet again defenseless and powerless. If it wasn't for Mikan, he felt he might as well die on the spot.

The cynical man had enough of the foolery. He removed from his leather jacket a polished, burnished tool that could jeopardize someone's future. A pistol. The hazelnut girl gaped at the implement in terror. She watched as Shintaro aimed it at the person below him.

''No! Please, Shintaro, please don't kill him!'' Mikan cried with her voice cracking.

''And why shouldn't I?''

''Because I love him!''

''Tch, that's more of the reason why I should,'' he said frostily. ''Ever thing you hold dear, I'm going to take it away. Starting with him.''

''Shintaro, please, don't kill him!'' she said as her fists banged on the cage. ''Kill me instead-''

''Mikan! Are you crazy?'' Hotaru interrupted while pounding her paws on the barricade.

She wasn't going to let her best friend slip from her fingers again. She just got her back and now, she was on the verge of losing her. On the other hand, Mikan didn't care if she was gone forever. She cherished her life, but she couldn't let her beloved parish on her behalf. You're supposed to protect your special one from any harm, right?

''Love is so revolting.''

Something in Shintaro's eyes flared. The feeling of loathing and vengeance. But hidden beneath those negative feelings was the feeling of depression. Mikan could see them. She could see the intense sentiments in his golden orbs. She knew the reason why they portrayed such feelings and why he said those adverse words. Even though Mikan didn't want to say it, ever so softly, her lips revealed the truth.

''You just think that because my mother didn't love you.''

Shintaro's yellow pools expanded to their full extent. He was startled at her sentence, but still attempted to keep his composure.

''What the hell are you talking about, nullifier?''

''You were a student of Alice Academy.''

He was noiseless. She continued.

''When you met my mother, you instantly feel in love with her. You gave her chocolate, flowers, even handwritten love poems. You were so obsessed. Yet, she rejected your feelings for she loved my father.'' Mikan saw Shintaro's tightening his knuckles. ''That's why you hate me, isn't it? I'm the child of your one-sided love and the man you hate the most. That's why you want to kill everything I hold dear! That's why you think love is so stupid!''

No one spoke. The only sounds that were heard was low huffing and groaning which belonged to her caged friends. Mikan couldn't believe the forbidden lyrics escaped her mouth. She promised the ones who told her, Takeshi and Ruri- they knew about it since they were also former students of Alice Academy and heard the rumors of Shintaro's unrequited love- that she would not blurt out the secret. She broke her promise.

''Yes, you are right, Sakura. Every single word you said is correct. I did have feelings for you mother,'' he confessed. ''Yuka was a beauty. A gem that came to the shitty place you call a school. Nevertheless, she chose to love that moron Izumi. She was utterly unwise to make that decision.''

''No, she wasn't!''

''She could have chosen a better suitor like me, but she chose that fool!'' he howled. '' I blame you Sakura for all the pain that happened to me and her. If she did not give birth to you, she would still be alive!''

Mikan's hazel irises widened. She felt as if Shintaro inflicted some fiery pain on her orbs. Her dry throat felt congested. She could barely breath. Her mind felt so dizzy. She grasped the wall to her right for support. Never in her existence did she thought of Shintaro's theory. Could be he was right?

''Sakura, don't listen to him!'' Ruka yelled.

Shintaro whipped his head around and inflicted burns and scorches on the lad. He gripped his chest as tight as ever and forced his mouth to not produce a shriek.

''Now, Sakura, you're going to feel how it's like to have your loved one taken from you.''

A gun shot rebounded across the chamber. Desperate cries were amplified and screams could be heard from outside the building. Tears and blood stained the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. (1030/11): I apologize for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed though! :) **


	24. Mimicry

**OK, first of all, I want to say I'm very sorry for not posting this sooner. It's been almost a month since I last updated INLY aka I Never Left You. My poor excuses are: ****1) Too much homework. ****2) Going to ballet lessons. 3) Going to piano lessons and practicing the pieces. 4) Reading too much of The Twilight Saga (Yes, I have fallen in love with the book. I finished the first book, now I'm reading the second book. I highly recommend it. XD) 5) Watching the midnight premier of The Twilight Sage: Breaking Dawn: Part 1 6) Meetings for Student Council. 7) Spending time with my brother who came home from college. 8) Thanksgiving with my cousins. 9) Spending the weekend with my cousins. **

**I was thinking if I should create a Twilight fanfic story. Tell me your thoughts about it, my fellow readers. ****Well enough of me blabbing, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>''<em>Nothing is what it appears to be.''<em>

**Chapter 22**

**Mimicry**

It was miracle. God's divine blessing. Or maybe it was just sure luck. Either way they were grateful especially the girl with the chocolate eyes. If the liberator got there after a spilt second, the fire caster would be welcomed by the holy angels.

''Takeshi!'' Mikan screamed.

Shintaro produced unspeakable curses at the azure haired man, but in return he just smirked.

''I won't be getting that raise, huh?''

''Bastard!'' he icily bite back.

He shunted him which led Takeshi to crash on the floor. He immediately felt something warm and wet on his hand. His irises widened as his mind figured out what the liquid was.

Blood.

Shintaro's blood, to be exact, was creating a glossy puddle. If anyone glanced at it, they wouldn't help become shaky. The injured man dropped his pistol and grappled his shoulder aggressively, hoping the gore would end. He was stunned when Takeshi dashed in front of Natsume, smacked his gun to protect his friend which led him to carelessly shoot himself.

''We got to get out of here!'' Hotaru professed loudly.

Natsume, who was no further restricted, hopped onto his feet and rushed to Shintaro. He aggressively punched his foe. He stumbled backwards. The raven haired lad afterwards lifted his right leg and kicked Shintaro's left cheek. He fell to his knees, but then immediately stood back up.

Takeshi joined the battle. He tossed several punches and kicks towards his opponent while Natsume tossed fireballs. Shintaro shifted his physique left to right and hissed. He then narrowed his neon eyes and immediately, his opponents fell to their knees. Exasperated, he removed his emergency gun from his pocket. He aimed not at Takeshi or Natsume, but Hotaru. With one flick of the hand that was not gripping the gun, her barrier disappeared.

''Nobody move or the girl gets shot!'' he bellowed sadistically.

''Hotaru!'' Ruka instantly yelped. ''Get away from her!''

''Silence!''

Shintar fumingly inflicted the blonde mental pain. Ruka groaned in discomfort.

''Shintaro! Stop!''

He whipped his head and his eyes expanded. Shintaro was baffled. He couldn't believe what he perceived. There stood a couple of feet in front of him was his master.

The ESP.

''ESP! What are you doing here?''

Instantaneously, Natsume arose. He was about to leap towards the ESP and attack him till his heart stopped beating however Takeshi held him back in a tight grasp. He furiously struggled like a wild lion, but Takeshi didn't let him escape.

''What the hell are you doing?'' he roared indignantly. ''Let me-_mph_!''

The capturer subdued his mouth with his palm. ''Don't ruin the plan.''

Takeshi indistinctly could hear his vague question.

''Just shut up and trust me.''

Surprisingly to Natsume, he remained still. He didn't squirm at all. He stood as if frozen to calm himself. I can trust him, he thought. Why couldn't he anyway? He was the one to care for Mikan when needed and protect her when he couldn't the past two years. Takeshi could be trusted. He wouldn't betray them.

Or would he?

''Hand me your gun, Shintaro.''

He threw his silver weapon at his master without hesitation.

''ESP, it is not safe here! Get out of here!''

The ESP paid no attention. ''Give me Sakura Mikan's key.''

''Master, I recommend for your safety-''

''Now, Shintaro! Now!''

He stared intently at the ESP. He felt something…unusually different about his boss, yet he ignored it and threw him the key to the girl's freedom. The ESP grabbed it fluently. He suddenly raised his gun at Shintaro and smiled faintly.

''Goodbye.''

A loud bang was heard across the room and hallways. The still trapped prisoners-Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka- had their pupils extended to the fullest. They felt as if their eyes were deceiving them.

They were not.

There lied a nearly dead, blood-spattered body on the ground.

''What the…?'' Natsume uttered, mystified.

Suddenly, the ESP's greasy black mane transformed in to lavender locks. His dark, nearly black, green orb suddenly turned into a lighter shade. The ESP's outfit was no longer a suit, but a black blouse and a pair of pants.

''Ruri!'' Mikan shouted, bewildered.

''Can someone please tell me what's going on?'' Ruka questioned, confounded.

''She used her Alice, dimwit, the Alice to look like another person.''

Before he could respond, the cages that trapped the lad with a dazzling blond mane and damsel with silky jet black tresses vanished into thin air. Ruka stood up with enthusiasm and eagerness and stretched his numb legs while Hotaru arose inertly and dusted her slacks.

''So that's why you didn't let me attack, huh?'' Natsume said.

Takeshi nodded and released him. ''If I did, she would be a pile of ashes.''

''Ruri-san, how did you…?'' Mikan murmured.

She ignored her unfinished question. ''Yo, Hyuuga, catch!''

Natsume took a small step forward and caught the silver smoothly. He reeled his body and accelerated to Mikan's cage. Hotaru and Ruka followed his movements. Natsume propelled the key into the keyhole and twisted it. There was a soft click before the cage bit by bit turned into nothing. When it fully disappeared, Mikan sprung to her feet and embraced her friends.

The moment was so perfect for Mikan. True, all of them were sweating from both exhaustion and apprehension, but it was still impeccable. All she ever wanted was to have her special ones in her arms, safe and sound. She tightened her hold.

''Everyone's alright...I'm so glad.''

''Sakura-san, are you ok?'' Ruka asked, concerned.

''Yes, much better since everyone is here,'' she answered with a smile.

''You made me worry sick about you, strawberry prints,'' Natsume uttered in a low voice. ''Won't you ever stop getting into trouble?''

''Sorry, Nat-''

''You're such a baka, falling into the ESP's clutches again,'' Hotaru said.

''I'm so sor-''

''When we get out of here, I'm going to shoot you 'til I'm satisfied.''

''Mou, it's my birthday in two days! Can't you be nice to me.''

''No, now stop arguing with me,'' she demanded. ''We need to get out of here.''

She bobbled her head in agreement. Hotaru and Ruka arose followed by Natsume and Mikan whom was helped by her sweetheart up even though she protested. The gang exited out swiftly and quickly, but quietly. They met up with Narumi, who instantly gave Mikan a snug hug when he saw her, and continued running. Takeshi dialed in the code and smacked the enter button. The doors unlocked and they hurriedly departed.

As they were running through the murky forest, Mikan recklessly stumbled over a tree's root. She yelped as she hit the ground. The wounds she earned when she broke the barrier deepened and expanded. She clenched the rim of her torn up dress- the rips were Shintaro's and the ESP's fault- and bit her lower lip to thwart the nearly coming-out scream. Natsume kneeled to her level and grabbed her shoulders.

''Are you ok?''

''Yea,'' she lied.

He knew she was lying. ''Do you want me to carry you?''

''No!'' she instantly answered. ''No…no, I can walk. I don't want to be burden anymore to anyone especially to you.''

He frowned. ''You're not a burden,'' he said while softly caressing her cheek.

Mikan positioned her hand to be on top of his. She leaned against his hand and smiled. Natsume just loved seeing that flawless smile of hers.

''Thanks,'' she whispered before detaching her hand from his and arising.

''Stop loitering, we need to get out of here,'' Hotaru reminded them.

''OK!'' Mikan said.

The brunette slowly ascended from the ground with the support of her boyfriend. She still kept the warm smile on her face even though the pain was eating away her body.

''We're almost at the hospital,'' he told her gently. ''Just a few more minutes, Polka''

She playfully rolled her eyes as she heard that last word. He saw her action and his mouth transformed fetching smirk. Natsume turned his back and treaded two steps forward. When he didn't hear footsteps behind him, he rotated his body around. His eyes extended.

Mikan was falling.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. (1127/11): Again, truly sorry for the prolonged time it took to create and post this chapter! Please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Continue to follow me! :)**


	25. Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness

**Merry belated Christmas and New Year! Let's rejoice that we didn't die though I never believed in that nonsense. I'm very sorry it took such a long time to upload this chapter. This is my Christmas gift to all my readers. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>''The sun is envious since there's something brighter than it...<em>

_you.'' _

**Chapter 23**

**Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness **

Natsume lunged forward and caught Mikan in his discolored arms before she slammed to the coarse ground. He flipped her physique to see her face. Her eyelids were serenely shut exactly resembling the time she was in her adorned coffee two years ago. Natsume hated to remember that image of her. His cardinal red eyes beheld a small faint light fading in her chest, but he wasn't so certain. He concluded his mind was playing tricks on him and disregarded it. Natsume shook her rapidly and howled her sweet name, but she didn't respond.

''Oi, Mikan! Wake up!''

She remained still. The lad kept wailing her name. He heard hasty footsteps from behind him, yet he didn't turn around for he knew who they belonged to.

''Hyuuga, what happened to Mikan?'' Hotaru demanded.

''She was falling, so I caught her.''

''Is she ok?'' Narumi anxiously questioned.

''What's friggin' w-wrong with Mikan-chan?'' Ruri stammered.

''Why is she unconscious, Hyuuga?'' Takeshi inquired.

''I don't know!'' he screamed furiously. ''She was like this when I caught her!''

''Natsume, you need to calm down,'' Ruka cautiously advised.

His best friend gave him an icy scowl. The blond lad flinched. Trying to calm him was futile. Natsume was in too much of anxiety and apprehension to relax.

Hotaru kneeled down to feel the cataleptic girl's cheek. She unwarily shivered at the touch of Mikan's face. Ruka seized her unpleasant reaction.

''What's wrong?''

''Her face is…cold,'' she answered in a low and quiet voice.

Suddenly, ferocious laughter thundered in the shadowy forest. The group whipped their heads in the direction of the unnatural sound. A dark figure was walking-almost limping-unsteadily towards them. The figure was using trees' large barks to hold his body upright. A loud groan echoed in the woodland. The indefinite figure spontaneously collapsed to his knees.

In a quick movement, Natsume gently placed Mikan in Hotaru's care and arose.

''Take Mikan to the hospital,'' he ordered with his broad back facing the group.

Hotaru nodded and stood up with the brunette in her arms. She began charging towards the infirmary; Narumi and Ruri followed after her. Takeshi and Ruka lingered.

''Go!'' Natsume commanded them.

''We're not leaving, idiot,'' Takeshi spat.

''We're with you all the way, Natsume,'' Ruka said and positioned his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

The raven-haired fella rotated to face his loyal friend, Ruka. The blonde's face was sincere. A minuscular grin swept his face before he shifted his eyes back on the eccentric figure. The three men vigilantly began ambling towards the foreigner.

Precipitously, Natsume shoved back his friends which led them to plummet hard on the ground. He turned back around and raised his hands in which his palms faced the stranger. Fire furiously shot out from his palms and enclosed the figure. A shriek boomed in the area of the forest. It was a man's scream without a doubt.

''Hyuuga!'' Takeshi bellowed.

''Natsume! What are you doing?'' Ruka bawled.

His associates immediately stood up from the floor and dashed to the fire user. They grasped both his arms and tried to push them down, so his blaze would stop scorching the man.

''Stop! Get off of me!'' he aggressively boomed.

''Stop! Natsume! You're hurting him!'' his best pal barked.

Another horrifying scream came from the singed man. Natsume halted. There were no more fireballs shooting out of his palms anymore. He arched his spine and located his hands on his knees. It was critically dangerous for his condition to overuse his Alice. He took a long, deep breath.

Takeshi gaped at the massive pile of ruins. ''Hyuuga! You turned the man into ashes!''

''That man was Shintaro, idiot!'' Natsume disclosed.

The two men stared wide-eyed at the panting gent in complete silence for a whole good two seconds.

''What? T-that couldn't be!'' Ruka opposed.

''Ruri killed him!'' Takeshi reminded him.

''No, she didn't! I killed him! She shot him, but she didn't kill him. The man I killed just now was Shintaro!'' he shouted on top of his lungs. ''I swear to you that was Shintaro. I made sure it was before I used my Alice.''

The three boys took a mouthful of air. Silence overpowered them again. Natsume wiped the sweat from his brow. Ruka unconsciously reformed his expression to a less stressed one. Takeshi continued having an edgy façade.

''I bet that Shintaro was the cause of Mikan's unconsciousness, '' Natsume announced, breaking the serene. ''He did something to her.''

''Well, I'm damn glad he's gone now,'' Takeshi muttered,'' unless he's going to rise from the dead.''

''Hey, we should go to the hospital and see how Sakura-san is doing,'' Ruka proposed.

Natsume and Takeshi nodded.

_**~I Never Left You~**_

''Tell me, doc, what's wrong with her!'' Ruri necessitated.

She clutched the doctor's upper limb as tight as she could. The specialist tried to separate her from him, but it didn't work. Hotaru saw his unsuccessful struggles.

''Get off him,'' she aloofly commanded from the chair that was located near patient Mikan.

Ruri gave Hotaru a cold, dirty look before removing herself from the doctor.

''Thank you, mam,'' Subaru mumbled, rolling his eyes.

After Imai Subaru, older brother of Imai Hotaru, graduated from Alice Academy, he spent two years in college to become a doctor. He only needed two years to become an official doctor for he was that intelligent! Subaru afterwards returned to Alice Academy and worked in their hospital wing.

''Please, Subaru, tell us about Mikan's situation,'' Narumi earnestly pleaded.

''My comrades and I do not know why Mikan's condition is like this yet, however we will try our best efforts to cure her. Be very appreciative she's even breathing.''

''Thank you, Subaru,'' Narumi said under his breath.

He bobbed his head. ''I'm going to check the X-rays I took of her body. Maybe we'll find the answer there. I'll be back shortly.''

Before Subaru departed courteously from the room, a bond between him and his younger sister strengthened within seconds in which no one witnessed. Subaru gave a miniature reassuring smile to Hotaru. She smiled with slightly more emotion. After Mikan ''died,'' Subaru was more supportive and comforting to his sister. Hotaru couldn't protest his change of attitude for, like any sister, liked it.

Ruri strolled to the wall and leaned her back against it. She heaved a dense sigh.

''Maybe she's unconscious because she was tired,'' Narumi suggested.

''Subaru said drowsiness wasn't the cause,'' Hotaru noted. ''Something made Mikan lose consciousness.''

The door flung opened and smashed into the colorless wall. The three males were heavily panting, evidently exhausted after sprinting from the middle of the dark forest to the sanatorium. Once Natsume saw Mikan lying an elevated bed with IV in her popping vein and a transparent mask on her mouth, he rushed to her. He located her motionless hand in his and compactly clutched it. The beeping of her heart monitor seemed to echo so deafeningly in Natsume's ear that it was bothersome. Even so, he continued gazing at her face. Mikan's skin was abnormally pale as if she was a ghost. He missed the faint blush on her big cheeks and especially her heavenly smile.

''Strawberry prints,'' he crooned so quietly and delicately that no one heard him,'' wake up.''

Ruka sauntered over the chair Hotaru was sitting on and parked on the chair's handle

''So, how's Mikan-chan doing?'' Takeshi probed as he laid his sore back on the equivalent wall Ruri rested on.

''Doctor Subaru are examining the X-rays he took,'' Narumi answered with his arms crossed.

''He'll be back in a bit,'' Hotaru added.

''Hey, what ever happened to the figure we saw in the woods?'' Ruri questioned curiously.

The witnesses one by one glanced at each other.

''We have something to disclose all of you,'' Takeshi said solemnly.

The blue-haired mate began explaining what happened in the forests between Natsume and the figure which they decisively know is Shintaro. Ruka told them that Takeshi and he were astounded and horrified when Natsume used his Fire Alice, and while holding his sweetheart's hand, Natsume declared he killed Shintaro, not Ruri.

''I didn't kill that rotten pimp!'' she exploded in frenzy and dissatisfaction. ''Damn it!''

''You _almost _did,'' the red-eyed chap commented with a slight smirk on his facade.

Abruptly, Subaru entered the room. The sides of his face were drenched in perspiration and his shoulders were greatly moving up and down from breathing unevenly. His eyes portrayed a streak of horror thus Hotaru stood up from her chair while slightly quivering.

''The Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness.''

The loyal friends of Mikan stared at the doctor with widespread pupils. None of them knew what his words meant, but they all knew it meant nothing, but trouble for their poor, innocent, cherished Mikan.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Natsume demanded roughly.

''Alice Stone of what?'' Ruri questioned, puzzled.

''Interminable Darkness,'' Hotaru answered. ''I've read about it. I merely thought it was a myth.''

''It's not a myth, Hotaru,'' Subaru stated. ''It is real.''

''Can someone please explain what is the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness?'' Takeshi enquired a bit hostilely.

''The Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness is extremely powerful. If placed inside someone, it will cause that someone to sleep eternally unless taken out.''

Everyone impulsively amplified their irises-Rui even gasped in horror-and took a glance at sound asleep Mikan. When everyone positioned their depressed-looking eyeballs back Subaru, Natsume stayed gazing pleadingly at the brunette.

''So that stone is the reason why Mikan fell in the woods,'' Takeshi mumbled.

''It's Shintaro's fault. He's the one who put the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness inside of her,'' Natsume uttered.

''How can you be so sure, Hyuuga?'' Ruri queried suspiciously.

''When I caught her, I saw a tiny beaming light on her chest for a spilt second before it faded. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, so I ignored it,'' he said with a wryly grin.

''The light you witnessed must have been the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness entering Mikan's body,'' Subaru assumed.

''Shintaro must have thrown the stone at Sakura-san when we weren't looking,'' Ruka concluded with slight rage.

Hotaru's fist tightened. ''How can we take it out of her?''

Her façade showed she was indifferently grave and solemn, yet her amethyst orbs displayed hint of desperateness and angst.

Subaru engaged his eyesight with the patient then with Hotaru. He could feel his slender eyebrows narrow as he watched his younger sister's urgent expression to know how to heal her best friend. He grasped a long breath.

''There's only one solution,'' he uttered. ''The Stealing Alice.''

As soon as he said that, everyone thought of _her_. The woman who acquired the Stealing Alice. The woman that died for the sake of someone in this room. The woman who gave birth to the sleeping brunette.

''Yuka,'' Narumi whispered.

Dr. Subaru's gullet felt mobbed with some cryptic substance which made it challenging to speak…and breath. Nevertheless, he continued.

''An Alice with the Stealing Alice can only cure Mikan since she or he can remove the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness from her body.''

''But the two people that have the Stealing Alice is Mikan's _dead_ mother and Mikan who is fast asleep!''

Immediately, Takeshi detached himself from the wall, stepped in front of the panicky Ruri, and belligerently clutched her shoulders. Ruri thrashed to be free from his clasp, but couldn't startlingly escape.

''Ruri-''

''Let me go!'' she screeched.

''Calm down!'' he commanded with severity. ''Ruri, calm down!''

She immobilized and gawped at Takeshi. Her mouth was marginally unlocked and her emerald orbs were on the verge on sprouting tears. Ruri unstiffened her shoulders and hung her head low. As Takeshi loosened his grip, the two descended to the floor. She suppressed her head in his chest.

''Sorry.''

He rubbed her back. ''It's ok.''

''Oh, Mikan,'' she mumbled, ''why?''

Everyone in the room could clearly see the effect Mikan had with people. She could alter them. Change their personality completely. The people that knew her could not bring themselves to hate her. When she was hurt, they cared. It was an impulsive action. She was kind, gentle, and optimistic. She was the sunshine in people's heart.

''Wait a minute,'' Narumi interrupted as an idea exploded in his head. ''Yuka and Mikan may not be the only people that have the Stealing Alice.''

Ruri separated her head from Takeshi's ribcage and locked her jade eyes with Narumi. ''Huh?''

''What are you trying to say, Naru?'' Natsume bitterly asked.

''We can contact all the Alice Academies in the world and see if they have or had former students with the Stealing Alices that can help with Mikan-chan's dilemma.''

''That's a great idea,'' Takeshi and Ruri commented simultaneously.

''Genius,'' added Ruka.

''Not a bad one at all,'' Hotaru remarked.

''Will you guys help me?'' the teacher asked Takeshi and Ruri.

The two agreed and arose from the floor. Takeshi gave a great grin to Ruri before he released her shoulders. She wiped the wet corners of her eyes and smiled. She mouthed a ''thank you'' before they shadowed Narumi out the door.

''Subaru, is there any way to get the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness out of Mikan?'' the lilac-eyed Hotaru questioned.

''I can attempt to create an antidote.''

''I'll assist you,'' she offered.

Hotaru ambled to Subaru's side and together, they departed from patient Mikan's quarters. Ruka observed as he watched the emotionless female leave. When he couldn't see her anymore, he perched on the side of the bed that was across from his best friend. Ruka saw how his crimson irises had such longing in them.

''Natsume.''

''Hn?''

''She's going to be alright,'' Ruka assured.

''How do you know that?''

''I just know.''

The troubled expression did not alter on his façade. Ruka sighed in defeat. ''I'll give you some alone time with Sakura-san,'' he uttered before parting.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. (12/2012): I have changed my username from Pianolover101 to Pursuit of Love. I thought it would be a nice change for the new year. :) **


	26. Efforts

**I am super-duper sorry it took me more than a month to write and upload this chapter. I won't say my excuses since they are so pathetic, but please forgive me and enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Believe the impossible is possible."<em>

**Chapter 24**

**Efforts**

"Youichi, y-you're crazy!"

''What if?" the five-year-old objected in a small voice.

"She's dead for heaven's sake!"

''But what if! What if, Ruka?"

"It won't work. It's impossible."

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Will this ever end? It seemed to go on and on. Sakura Mikan again and again opened and closed her eyes, but the outcome was always the same.

Pitch-black darkness.

Of course, Mikan screamed to see if anyone would hear her, but the echo was her only response. Her hands searched for something, anything to grasp, but couldn't find anything- not even her own body.

Pitch-black darkness kept Mikan imprisoned.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Hotaru collapsed in a chair besides the patient, sulking with a frustrated expression. She swiped the sweat from her furrowed brows and sucked in a long breath. Her brother and she tried basically everything, but they achieved nothing even though they have been working for one day and a third now. They gave Mikan shots, medicines and potions in which Natsume forced down the brunette's throat with his mouth, and more shots. Subaru tried healing her with his Alice and the results were nothing new. He even inflicted her with pain (Natsume disliked this experimentation of course), but nothing happened.

They searched information on the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness, but they only found info they already knew. They asked other people in Alice Academy if they knew anything about the Alice Stone, but they were no help at all.

She exhaled and longingly glanced at her best friend. "Baka."

Hotaru pondered how Mikan would miss her own birthday tomorrow. She was overly thrilled that she finally had the chance to spend her b-day with her_ oh-so-missed_ friends, but now she couldn't for she was asleep. Not the sleep where you could awaken hours later. Mikan will sleep forever if the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness is taken out of her body.

A lurid snuffle interrupted Hotaru's train of thought. She stared at Mikan again, but then shifted her velvet orbs to another view. Hugging Mikan skintight, Natsume laid right next to her. His face was buried in her elongated, auburn locks, and his bare left leg draped over her petite waist.

Shaking her head in acrid revulsion, Hotaru covered her pupils with her eyelids and softly groaned.

"This bastard," she muttered bitterly.

From the moment she tumbled into deep, deep slumber, Natsume absolutely never left her side. He didn't leave the room to occupy his ravenous stomach, therefore Ruka, concerned, fetched him nourishment. He barely caught any shuteye for he wanted to make certain Mikan would be safe. The only reason why Natsume was asleep now was because Hotaru put a strong sleeping pill she created in his beverage when he wasn't looking. Within minutes, he was knocked out.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

"ANYONE HERE? PLEASE? SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Mikan shrieked on top of her lungs. The resonance of her yelp was her only response. She bent her knees and kneeled on the floor, hoping that she could actually sit even though she couldn't see anything. She felt the cold sour tears roll down her cheeks like a nonstop river.

"Please…anyone…please I'm begging you," she implored under her breath," save me. I don't want this."

Her throat felt unnervingly thick, and her chest felt tight. She tried to clutch her chest, wanting to ease the unbearable agony, but couldn't find it.

"Natsume,'' she sniffed. "Where are you?"

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

"Dr. Imai, can I have a talk with you?"

Imai transferred his sight from his test beakers on his refined granite bureau desk to the two lads in front of him. He witnessed Youichi in his tall, mature fifteen-year-old state (the reason for it is because he swallowed an aging candy he mischievously stole from Hotaru which causes him to be ten years older than what he is originally. He changes at unpredictably random times), and Ruka with eyebrows narrowed and lips pressed into a hard straight line.

"Not right now, Hijiri-san. I'm tremendously busy with trying to create antidotes to cure Sakura-san, '' he tartly responded, transporting his vision back to his experiments.

"But this is the only chance I have to properly talk to you. My five-year-old self won't be able to talk so well."

"Another time!" he retorted.

"But Youichi has a possible method to take the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness out of Sakura-san!" Ruka pronounced, fervent.

His head snapped to face the two lads. "What? Tell me quickly."

"I have the Ghost Manipulation Alice that allows me to summon spirits. Maybe I can summon Mikan's mother's spirit, so she can get the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness out of her."

"Wait, can't you only summon bad spirits?"

"He can summon bad and good,'' Ruka clarified.

Subaru pursed his lips and adjusted his glasses, his eyes unfocused behind the lens. "Imai-san and I tried everything, maybe you're theory might just work."

"Hm," Youichi's mouth shifted into a haughty smirk, "whose crazy now, Ruka."

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Let's get, Hotaru…," berry red tint covered the tops of his cheeks," p-please don't mention to her that I s-said her name."

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Giggling filled every inch of the wholesome land. The laugh was like an angel laughing- sweet and sincere; never hinting any indication of bitterness. It wasn't fraudulent. It was true.

"Stop!" the black-haired girl screamed.

"But why? It's so much fun!" exclaimed the girl with the pure laugh. "Join me, Hotaru!

"No, Mikan," she reacted emotionlessly. "You're being an idiot, idiot."

"Am not!"

"If anyone saw me doing that, my whole reputation would be ruined. Now stop rolling down on the hill."

She didn't listen. The chestnut-haired girl hit the bottom of the hill. Smiling, she scampered up to the top and tumbled back down. The process repeated again and again.

Hotaru, on the other hand, remained frozen at the peak, arms firmly crossed. "Such a stupid girl."

Mikan hiked back to the topmost and when she reached it, she lied down on her stomach. She shifted her body weight to the right, so she would trundle to the end. Hotaru observed Mikan turning and twisting on the grass in rapid speed, her pale white clothes catching unsightly stains. She waited for Mikan to smash into the bottom, but then the foot of the hill disappeared. A black abyss replaced it.

"Mikan!"

It was too late. The girl with the divine, celestial laugh rolled into the black abyss.

"Hotaru!"

The young inventor awoke, witnessing Ruka very close to her face. She raised her fist and smacked his head. He recoiled back, wincing.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for calling me _'Hotaru,'_ Nogi and for being too near my façade."

Hotaru arose from her seat and dusted the tiny invisible dirt particles off her uniform. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Damn it, I fell asleep on that stupid chair."

"But," Youichi interrupted, " he called you _'Imai' _several times, but you wouldn't wake up!"

"Enough!This is no time for trivial matters!" Subaru beseeched, slightly growling. "Imai-san. We came to get you. Hijiri-san has a method that can rehabilitate Sakura-san."

Hotaru whipped her head to face the ashen-haired boy. Youichi caught the look in her eye and nodded.

"We need to hurry to the graveyard," he announced. "I'll wake up, Hyuuga."

"Wait!" Ruka shouted, snatching Youichi's arm. "Let him sleep. He hadn't slept for a while."

"Yes, let him be. The moron needs rest," Hotaru advised. "We'll be back before he wakes up."

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

It was snowing. It wasn't a surprise really. It was still December, the last day of December though.

Hotaru concealed her mouth with her beige muffler, and roughly rubbed her hands together to create some heat. Subaru shoved his hands into the pockets of his pallid wool coat. Youichi, shivering from the snowflakes, intertwined his arm with Ruka's. This action made Ruka evoke the true age of Youichi. He didn't push him away.

"Hey, Imai-san?" Ruka said.

"What is it now?" she questioned, removing her scarf from her lips.

"What was your dream back when we were in the hospital?"

Unwarily, her eyes narrowed. "Why so intrusive?"

"Well, you were mumbling some interesting words."

"I heard _'stop,' 'hill,'_ and _'Mikan,' _"Youichi added, compressing more his clasp on Ruka's upper limb.

"It's none of your business."

"Why can't you tell me?" Ruka persisted. The violet-eyed female glared at him with irascibility. He gulped. "Never mind then."

"Glad we are done discussing the trifling topic. Now to more important matters."

She tugged on her taupe muffler back to her mouth and increased her pace, parading away from Ruka and Youichi.

"Come on, Youichi. We're almost there," Ruka commended.

The snow began to plunge heavier and thicker a moment later. It was changing from a snow flurry to a wild blizzard. The wind picked up as well. It wafted everyone's skin which caused a few goose bumps to occur. However, they didn't once complain. Their reasons weren't difficult to explain. Their motives weren't complicated to comprehend either. It was simple.

Mikan.

"This is the grave of Yukihira Yuka," Subaru austerely pronounced.

A million snowflakes lied on the top and sides of the deceased woman's gravestone. It was made out of carved genteel stone. It read:

_Yukihira Yuka _

_A warrior, a mother_

"Youichi, tell me again why it is necessary to come to Sakura-san's mother's grave," Ruka inquired.

"It's hard for me to summon specific spirits. It's much easier to summon her if I do it here-right in front of her grave, her dead body," he answered passively. "Now everyone shut up. I need to concentrate. Don't make a sound, don't even move!"

The people surrounding Youichi procured a stride back.

"I hope this works," Ruka murmured under his breath.

Youichi taped his cerulean irises shut. His lean dark brows contracted into a V shape, and his nose to some extent scrunched. He extended his arms and rotated his palms upward, so that it would face the snowy sky. He elevated his limbs just a smidge over ninety degrees. His lips was parted like he was going to speak, but he didn't say a word.

They waited.

Waited for something to happen.

And waited.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Nothing happened.

Nevertheless, Youichi continued to remain frozen.

Hotaru was never the patient type. Never has, never will. She was almost about to march up to Youichi- still in that obstinate position- and give him a piece of her mind for making her walk in the severe snowfall just to have no results to benefit Mikan and for wasting her precious time, but Ruka blocked her way with his arm.

She tried a second time to interrupt Youichi's focus, but her brother gripped her shoulder and pitched a stern, unyielding look at her. Hotaru gaze switched from Subaru's right and left eye for a couple of seconds until she gently removed his hand from her shoulder and sauntered back to her original spot.

Suddenly, a shape began to appear out of the hazy atmosphere. It was floating just above Yuka's gravestone. The outline of the shape quickly began to thicken and solidify until it became so clear everyone knew what it was.

It was a woman.

It was Yuka.


	27. Awakening

**I apologize for such the long wait. Gomen! Gomen! Since school is ending in a few days for me, I'll have more time to write and upload! Whoopee! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 <strong>

** Awakening **

_"Never fall in love unless you can deal with its faults and sufferings." _

Hidden in the bushes was a vast army of masked men and women. Even though they were already incredibly powerful Alices, they still were dangerously equipped with rifles, daggers, and swords. In the heart of the army was their leader that was encircled protectively by a group of body guards. Under his slick black hair, his dark green eyes furiously portrayed malevolence. His expression absolutely seemed one that pursued for revenge.

"Bring me back Sakura Mikan!" the ESP screamed savagely. "I want that girl back alive! Do whatever is necessary! Her alice is of high importance. Kill anyone who gets in your way!"

"Yes, sir!" his army vivaciously responded.

"Show no mercy!"

Raw shouts of pertinacious vibrated throughout the area. The army abandoned the bushes and headed ferociously towards Alice Academy.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

There was a glowing light around the ghost of Yuka. A white dress that seemed perfect for a woman who was about to be wed was skintight on her translucent skin. Her face was drained from any lively color, but she still looked elegantly beautiful. Hotaru, Ruka, and Subaru were shocked that Youichi's theory worked. Youichi was stunned too, but he had a strong feeling from the beginning that his plan was going to work.

Yuka swiftly whisked in front Youichi and bowed. "Thank you for summoning me. I will be eternally grateful."

Astonished, the summoner stammered a "Your welcome."

"We need to hurry," Yuka said with urgency in her voice. She began to fly towards the hospital with intentions to save her sweet daughter. Hotaru, Ruka, Subaru, and Youichi followed promptly after her.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Natsume woke up to find the still sleeping Mikan besides him. He brushed her bangs out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Wake up," he whispered. "Wake up for me."

He gingerly stroked her eyelids. Suddenly, he pulled her eyelids upward. Natsume's eyes widened. He instantly pulled his hand away. Instead of seeing her beautiful brown eyes, he witnessed an empty black abyss. He cursed at the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness for causing her eyes to turn completely black. He cursed at the currently dead Shintaro for he was the one that placed the Alice Stone in her body. He cursed at the world's decision. It was just cruel for a girl like her to experience this torture.

Abruptly, Natsume heard screaming and loud shooting of guns outside the window. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the window. His breath was taken away. He felt like somebody just punched him in the stomach. Students and teachers of Alice Academy were battling against trained and ruthless Alices. Natsume knew immediately that they were fighting against the followers of the ESP. He had to go help, but…he took a glance at Mikan. Who was going to protect her?

Natsme shifted his eyes back to the window. He saw a boy that was maybe one or two years younger than him being pummeled to the ground by a bulky man. He was punched right in the face. The boy tried to push the man off of him, but failed miserably. Then a teenage girl with fierce eyes aggressively kicked the man off of the poor boy. The immense man removed his pistol from his pocket and shot the girl in the head. The little boy screamed in terror and rushed to the dead girl. The man shot the boy in the heart.

This scene happened in a matter of seconds. It seemed so unreal. Natsume broke a fraction of the windowsill in umbrage. Soon, the man that killed the two children was in the flames Natsume produced. He died yelling in anguish.

He looked back at Mikan. "I'm glad you didn't see that."

Out of the blue, the door flew open. Natsume immediately put a massive wall of fire that separate Mikan from the intruders.

"Hyuuga! Stop!" a familiar voice bellowed.

"It's Ruri and Takeshi!" Ruri clarified on the top of her lungs.

Natsume ended the fire with a flick of his hand. "For the first time, I'm glad to see you two idiots."

"This is no time for smart-ass remarks, Hyuuga!" Ruri barked.

"There's a war going on!" Takeshi added, his arms flaring.

"Do you think I don't know that? I just saw two people die!" Natsume said, replaying the death scene in his head.

"This is bad," Takeshi muttered.

"_Really_ bad," Ruri emphasized while rubbing her temples. "The ESP is searching for Mikan. We have to stay here and protect her."

"Not me," Natsume said.

"Didn't you hear me before, Hyuuga? This is not the time for damn jokes!" the Ruri snarled.

"I'm not joking," he replied. "I'm going to find the ESP and end his life for good."

"W-wait, Hyuuga! I think it's better for you to stay here," Takeshi remarked, uneasiness written across his face.

"Well I think it's better for me to kill the ESP," Natsume retorted. "Take care of Mikan for me."

The possessor of the Fire Alice darted to Mikan. He gazed at her with an expression that was a mix of love, concern, and fretfulness. He raised his hand and cupped her face. _So beautiful_, he thought.

"Mikan, I promised you we would be together forever. I swear I won't break that promise. I'll come back to you no matter what. We're destined to live a happy future," Natsume whispered. "I love you."

He leaned in and planted a soft and warm kiss on her lips.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Mikan stared at the black abyss drearily. Her arms tightened the hold around her bent legs, and her head rested upon her knees. She wondered if it was going to be like this for eternity.

"Natsume, please save me," she whispered. "I miss you. I really, really miss you."

Unexpectedly, a sweet, angelic voice called out to her. She froze in shock, but then shook her head furiously, thinking it was all in her mind. However, the voice appeared again. "I promised you we would be together forever."

"Natsume!" she burst in surprise. "Where are you?"

She hastily arose from the floor and started running. Hope filled her empty soul. She knew in a instance that she wasn't going to stay in this back abyss for eternity. Not as long as Natsume loved her.

"I swear I won't break that promise. I'll come back to you no matter what."

"Natsume! Where are you?" Mikan shrilled.

"We're destined to live a happy future."

"Natsume! I'm here! I'm right here!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"I love you."

She stopped running. Joyful tears escaped from her eyes. "I love you too, Natsume! I love you! I love you!"

Mikan suddenly felt something gentle and warm touch her lips. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew what it was. She let out a big smile.

"I'll love you forever, Natsume!" she shouted with all her might. "I'll wait for you till you come and rescue me!"

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Natsume removed his lips from Mikan then left the room, disregarding Takeshi's and Ruri's protest.

"Ugh, that boy!" Ruri yelled irritatedly. "He's so stupid! Thinking without much thought!"

"Ruri calm down! Our prime priority is to protect Mikan at all cost," Takeshi noted, closing and locking the door that Natsume forgot to shut. "If we don't, Hyuuga would sure kill us."

"Unless the ESP kills him first," she muttered.

"Ruri!"

"Sorry! I shouldn't think like that," Ruri apologized.

"Hell yea you shouldn't," he cursed with a wry grin.

Outside, the sound of rifles and screeches was still very loud. It bothered the Mikan's protectors. Ruri rubbed her neck, nervousness eating away her body, while Takeshi's fingers fidgeted uncontrollably. They both cringed every time they heard a gunshot.

All of a sudden, fists banged on the door. Takeshi and Ruri straightaway stood in a fighting pose. They gazed at each for a brief second, nodded, and then looked back at the door, waiting for attackers. When the door pommeled to the floor, they charged at the intruders. However, they soon got hit by the famous Baka Gun.

"Why were you coming at us?" Hotaru questioned, her expression plain.

"Ouch," Takeshi moaned. "We thought you guys were-"

Takeshi wasn't able to complete his sentence for he saw the ghost of Yuka. He gasped. Ruri gasped as well as soon as she saw the spirit.

"Don't be alarmed. I won't harm you," Yuka softly said.

"This is Yukihira Yuka. Sakura-san's mother," Ruka explained. "She's here to remove the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness from Sakura-san's body."

Ruri's and Takeshi's eyes expanded in astonishment. "Really?"

Yuka nodded. She moved with grace to her sleeping daughter. Her eyes lit up when she saw her, and the corners of her lips lifted into a smile.

"Mikan," she murmured.

Her hand cautiously went inside Mikan's chest. Hotaru and Subaru kept an expressionless facade, but inside they were greatly anxious. Ruka bit his lip, hoping in his mind that Yuka would be able to grab the Alice Stone out of Mikan's body. Youichi squeezed tightly Ruka's sleeve, and Takeshi and Ruri held their breath. Yuka was searching persistently for the Alice Stone. She was waiting for her hand to feel something hard and smooth. She still couldn't find it. Without warning, Yuka was pulled inside Mikan's body.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Mikan continued running. She was praying for a dead end, but she found nothing of that sort. Yet she still kept running with all her strength. Her honey-brown eyes widened when she saw a tiny light in the distance. Her speed increased. When Mikan finally realized what that tiny light was, she squealed in jubilation.

"Mum!"

They dashed into each other arms and embraced each other lovingly. Mikan's mother smoothly brushed her daughter's hair with her hand. Mikan buried her face in her mother's chest and squeezed her mum tighter.

"Mum! I've missed you so much!" Mikan revealed, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I've missed you too, Mikan. I'm so sorry," she apologized. "It's my fault you had to go through so much pain."

"It's not your fault, mum! Nothing is your fault! I'm sorry you had to feel such pain too."

"I wish we both didn't experience anguish."

"But it's alright! We're together now! Everything is certainly alright," Mikan exclaimed in bliss.

Yuka gently pushed her precious daughter back, so she could see her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You really have your father's smile."

Mikan giggled. "I'm glad I do."

"Mikan," Yuka abruptly placed a solemn expression on her face. The atmosphere changed. "There's other people that need you now. You need to go back to them right away."

"How? I've tried everything."

"Not everything," Yuka replied. Mikan eyebrows furrowed. "I need you to follow everything you say."

"Yes," Mikan bobbled her head.

"An Alice Stone called the Alice Stone of Interminable has been put inside your body by Shintaro. Do you remember him?"

"I do," she responded with sourness.

"Well, the Alice Stone makes you fall asleep eternally unless taken out."

"What!"

"I'm going to take it out. What I need you to do is to not use your Nullification Alice. It's preventing me to take it out of your body."

"Yes, mum," her daughter agreed to the circumstances.

"I need you to focus, Mikan. Stop yourself from using your Alice."

Yuka then roughly shoved her hand in Mikan's chest. Mikan cringed and let out a cry, but soon relaxed. They closed their eyes and deeply concentrated. A burning light started to spark in between them. Then it went out.

"Don't stop now, Mikan. Concentrate! Believe in yourself."

The teenage brunette shook her head and focused even harder. The bright light appeared again. It began to grow larger.

"That's it, Mikan. I can almost get the Alice Stone. Keep going," Yuka instructed.

Soon, the luminosity enveloped them and then the whole area.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Mikan's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was hazy at first, but after a moment it was crystal clear. Her loved ones rushed to her and smiled in gratitude and relief.

"You're finally awake, baka," Hotaru remarked with a very minuscular half-smile. "Welcome back."

"I'm home," she responded with a beam.

"It took you long enough," Youichi muttered.

"Mikan! I'm so happy your awake," Ruri exploded, wildly grinning. "I thought you would never wake up!"

"How are you feeling?" Subaru questioned. "Need any pain medications?"

"Im fine," Mikan answered in a small tone.

"You're eyes are finally open!" Takeshi exclaimed. "It's a miracle."

"Sakura-san! You're awake!" Ruka asked. "I'm glad."

From behind her six friends, she saw the ghost of Yuka holding the Alice Stone of Interminable Darkness. Mikan smiled at her elatedly. Yuka smiled back in ecstasy. Subaru turned around, grabbed a jar from one of the cabinets, and motioned Yuka to put the Alice Stone in the container. Once the Alice Stone was inside the jar, Subaru closed the lid tightly.

"We'll get rid of this," he announced," so no one else will go through what Sakura went through."

"What a splendid choice," Yuka commented. Suddenly, she began to disappear into thin air.

"Mum!" Mikan jolted out of bed and zoomed to her mom. "What's happening to you?"

"It's time for me to leave."

"Do you really have to go? Can't you stay?" Mikan tried to grab her mother's hand, but her hand went through hers.

"No, I can't. But don't worry. I'll always watch over you," she reassured her darling. Yuka leaned in and kissed her daughter in the forehead. Mikan couldn't feel her kiss, but she still felt the intangible love of her mother. "I love you, Mikan."

Then she vanished.

Mikan stared at the place where her mum used to hover over. Ruka was about to ease her, but Hotaru grabbed his wrist. He looked at her in bewilderment, but the violet-eyed girl just shook her head. Eventually, the brunette turned around to face the others. She smiled. "I'm glad I was able to see my mum once more."

Hotaru released her grip on Ruka and leisurely walked over to Mikan. She placed a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. Mikan's eyes planted on Hotaru for a second, but then hovered across the room. A question grew inside her head that she couldn't render herself to it ask out loud. However, a gunshot resounded outside the window caused her to forget her question. Mikan whisked to the window. Her eyes amplified in horror. The grass was stained with blood and dead bodies of children and adults were piled on the ground. Mikan gripped the windowsill to steady herself.

"W-what?" she stuttered. "H-how?"

"The ESP is looking for you," Ruri told her.

"He brought an army along with him," Youichi added.

"The deaths of the people today…they died because of me. It's my fault."

"Don't think like that, Mikan," Hotaru said.

"Yea, it's not your fault, Sakura-san," Ruka comforted.

"If you want to blame someone, blame the ESP," Subaru bitterly said, arms crossed.

Mikan suddenly gasped. She recalled her former question. "Natsume! Where's Natsume?"

"Yea, where is Natsume?" the blond-haired lad questioned uneasily, frightened to know the answer. "Is he…?"

Silence occupied the room. Takeshi and Ruri wore guilty looks. Hotaru saw this observation.

"Where is that moron?" she questioned to both of them, holding her Baka Gun close to their faces.

None of them answered. Mikan dashed to Takeshi and battered her fists on his chest. "Where is Natsume? Tell me! "

Ruri looked at Takeshi. She tossed him a nod. He sighed. "He went to go kill the ESP."

Mikan's eyes expanded. Her heart sped up. It felt like it would explode. She soon felt nauseous. Afraid she might collapse, she grasped Takeshi's arm for support. She tried to breath normally, but she couldn't. Her eyes bored into the floor. _Natsume_, she thought. _You dummy! _

_ "_Don't worry we'll find him!" Youichi declared with determination. He stepped outside the room and motioned everyone to follow him.

"Wait just a minute. Mikan should stay here," Hotaru announced.

"Good idea," Ruri told her. "Takeshi and I will stay here and protect Mikan."

"Another person should help us protect Mikan. The more the better," Takeshi requested.

"I'll stay," Subaru offered.

"Good, we're all set," Hotaru said.

"Now, let's go find Natsume," Ruka proclaimed.

Youichi, Hotaru, and Ruka rapidly departed. Subaru locked the door when they left. Mikan was still in shock. Her face was empty; it had no expression. Ruri gave her a pat on the back.

"They'll find, Hyuuga," Subaru assured.

"He's right!" Ruri exclaimed. "Sooner than you know it, Hyuuga will be right by your side!"

Mikan slowly released her grip from Takeshi. She walked backwards until her back hit the wall. Subaru, Ruri, and Takeshi watched with puzzled looks. Mikan, still keeping contact with her three protectors, unlocked the window. She pushed it up.

"Mikan? What are you doing?" Takeshi questioned, his heart rate increasing.

She shot them an expression that expressed perseverance and bravery. "I'm going to save Natsume."

Before her guardians could stop her, she tossed her two feet out the window and jumped.


	28. Pursuit

**Chapter 26**

**Pursuit**

_"Fight for the things you love. Love the things you fight for."_

Somewhere deep in a forest, a boy with hair black as night and eyes red as blood laid on the snowy ground. His blood stained the blanket of pure white snow. He was exhausted, utterly exhausted from fighting and using his Alice to a great extent. All he wanted to do was rest, close his eyes for just a few minute, but he knew if he did, he would die. Thus, the boy mustered all his energy and lifted himself up.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

As Mikan was falling, the wind smacked her skin harshly and blew through her hair. A tickling feeling aroused in the pit of her stomach. Her throat produced nothing but screams. _I'm so senseless! _she thought. _But I would never forgive myself if the ESP hurts Natsume!_ She recalled something Hotaru told her about love. She said," As love grows stronger, common sense grows weaker." She didn't understand the quote until this moment.

Mikan made her knees bend just before she came in contact with the blood-stained, corpse-covered ground, so the impact would be less painful. She wasn't able to stand upright when she hit the ground, so her body fell forward. She landed on something solid and wet. Her eyes fluttered wide open. She gasped. Immediately, she felt sick. Under her was a dead, blood-soaked teenage girl. Mikan was on the brink of vomiting, but she commanded herself not to. She closed her eyes and took in a large amount of air. She began to secrete tears. A low whimper escaped her quivering lips. _I'm so sorry._ Her mind unconsciously replaced the determination of saving Natsume with the grief of the lost lives. _This is all my fault. _

Three voices urgently called her name. She opened her eyes, still misty with tears, and turned around. She saw Takeshi and even Subaru wearing speechless expressions. Gripping her plum-colored hair, Ruri cursed at Mikan.

"Get your ass back in here!" she hissed.

Ruri was going haywire. The death of Yuri, her younger sister, was achingly heartbreaking. She couldn't cope with it. Now, just like her sister, Mikan was going to slip right out of her fingers. Her chest tightened with so much anguish. Heedlessly, her scarred heart forced her to replace Mikan's image with Yuri's. Tears trickled down her face. She remembered the last words Yuri ever said to her before the ESP murdered her. It was "Ruri, save me!" The image of Mikan returned to her vision.

"It's dangerous for you to be out there!" Subaru warned.

As soon as he said the word "Unprotected" Mikan arose from the ground and brushed her tears away. The perseverance of rescuing Natsume recoiled inside of her.

"I don't care!" she shouted back fiercely. She wasn't concern about the dangers of searching for her love. _If Natsume died…no, I can't even grasp the thought of him gone. _

Subaru stared at Mikan with solicitude. He knew Hotaru would never forgive him if something awful happened to her. He would have to feel the wrath of his little sister if she even got a tiny scratch. Mikan meant so much to her. It was as if she was a precious gem that Hotaru desired to protect with her entire life.

"Mikan! Come back!" Takeshi yelled fiercely. "We need to protect you!"

In reality, Mikan was the warmth of Takeshi's world. He was overwhelmed by her smile, the smile she held during her harsh times. She was his best friend, always lighting his gloomy day with her continuos brightness. No words could describe his resentment towards God. How could he allow such torture to afflict the sweet girl? The question was always on his mind.

"I need to protect Natsume!" Her three designated protectors continued shouting from the window. Mikan's mouth lifted into a big bright smile. "Thank you guys for caring for me! But I have to do this!"

She started running as fast as her legs could carry her. They would start charging after her at rapid speed, so she was determined to make as much distance away from them as possible.

"Please be alright, Natsume," she begged in a soft voice.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Hotaru's pupils expanded. Before anything tragic occurred, she lifted her arm and shot the woman in black with her Baka Gun. The woman dropped her dagger and was instantly out like a light.

"What the hell, Nogi," she snapped icily at the blond boy. "Are you wishing for an early death wish?"

"Sorry!" Ruka apologized. "I-I didn't know she was-"

"Apologizes don't mean anything, but actions do. Don't be so careless with your life next time," she said.

Hotaru stepped over the benumbed woman. She swallowed hard as her eyes focused on the ground. It was covered with unconscious or dead bodies of men, women, and children. The sight made her want to gag, so she looked away. She observed Ruka's face- it was a light shade of green. She was puzzled, but fleetly realized the reason. His foot had stepped into a pool of dark red fluid. Hotaru marched up to Ruka, shoved him out of the puddle, and positioned her hands steady on his shoulder.

"Don't look at it," she ordered. "Take quick, fast breaths. Breath in through your nose and out with your mouth."

Ruka did as commanded. The feeling of nausea gradually disappeared. "Thank you."

Hotaru released her clutch on his shoulders. "This battle…will soon be over," she promised.

"I hope so," he said with a tight smile.

Unexpectedly, fast footsteps were heading towards the two. They swiftly proceeded into their fighting stance and waited. When they caught a glimpse of the familiar face, their bodies relaxed.

"Ugh, you haven't found Natsume either," Youichi complained with disappointment displaying on his face. The group agreed to spilt up to find Natsume, hoping for at least one of them to bump into him. Luck was not on their side. "Where the hell is he?"

Hotaru, Ruka, and Youichi have been looking for Natsume nonstop, battling ruthless associates of the ESP along the way. Hotaru used her Baka Gun and other inventions she created to knock out attackers, Ruka used his Animal Pheromone Alice, causing all animals around him to protect him, and Youichi scared the enemies with his Ghost Manipulation Alice until they fainted. They're bodies already had several bruises and cuts, but they continued searching for the boy with the Fire Alice.

"Come on, we have to keep looking," Ruka commended. "Natsume must be here somewhere."

"Hotaru! Ruka! Youichi!" a voice called for them.

The three whipped their heads. Impulsively, they were ready to use their Alice to battle the mysterious person.

"Eh! Don't! It's me! Narumi!" he shrieked garishly.

"We thought you were someone else," Hotaru remarked, putting down her weapon.

"Have you seen Natsume anywhere?" Youichi queried.

"No, why?" the teacher reacted, anxious.

"He went to go fight the ESP. Alone," Ruka answered, emphasizing the final word.

"That boy…" Narumi muttered. "We have to go find him."

"Shit!" Youichi abruptly cursed.

At rapid speed, the 15-year-old began to grow smaller and smaller. In addition, Youichi's manly, mature features faded away. His height decreased quickly until he was back to his 5-year-old self. He swore a second time.

"Great timing," Hotaru muttered.

Youichi menacingly glared at Hotaru. "Shut up!"

"What are we going to do now?" Narumi wondered out loud. "We can't let Youichi fight with his small body."

Offended, Youichi glowered at him, his hands balled up into a fist. He used his Ghost Manipulation Alice on Narumi, which caused the teacher to shrilly yelp in horror. When the ghosts vanished because Hotaru was pointing her Baka Gun at Youichi, Narumi scolded the boy. While they were arguing, an idea came to Ruka. He lifted the 5-year-old lad off the floor and placed him onto the broad shoulders of an enormous black bear that has been protecting Ruka since the beginning of the war. He then brushed his fingers through the bear's thick fur.

"Protect him, okay?" he said in his large ears. The bear nodded obediently. "Youichi can still fight. He can still use his Alice. My pal will make sure he won't get hurt.

"Thanks," Youichi murmured in a small tone. "Let's go."

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

The earsplitting sounds of mechanized weapons clashing together in twisted harmony….

The loud quaking of the ground caused by fighters...

The deafening noises of knives slashing through human flesh…

The crumbling of bricks and concrete...

The piercing sounds of bullets ripping through the air…

The horrifying screams of the innocent…

Mikan and plenty of others experienced this torture.

She looked intently at the battlefield. Faces of familiarity and unfamiliarity were battling each other to their last breath. Her eyes looked around if one of the faces belonged to Natsume or the ESP. Sadly, none of them did. Mikan wanted to leave the combat zone to continue her pursuit for Natsume, however she wanted to aid her fellow students first. With a flick of her wrist, she negated the enemies' Alices. Because they were stunned with the surprise attack, the students of Alice Academy had the upper hand. Mikan witnessed a boyish teenager wearing the high school uniform use his Super Strength Alice to murder two adversaries. She let out a shriek which caught the attention of two men-one tall and muscular, the other short and bearded. They advanced towards her.

"Sakura Mikan has been found!" the tall man thundered, his voice raspy.

"The ESP will award us for your capture!" the stubby one burst out in excitement.

Mikan ran for her life. The two men pursued after her in a haste. Beads of sweat were rolling down the sides of her face. Her legs were screaming for her to stop, but she knew if she did, she would once more be in the filthy hands of the ESP. She desperately searched her surroundings for something, anything that might save her. Her eyes caught a pistol that was half-covered in blood. She kneeled down to the ground, snatched it, and sprung to her feet. Mikan turned around to face the men and aimed the gun at them. The two pursuers halted.

"I'll s-shoot," she warned, her voice shaky.

The bearded man chuckled. "I don't believe you."

The chasers took two step towards Mikan. She rose the pistol higher in her trembling hands.

"Don't come any closer! I'll r-really shoot!" she barked.

In truth, Mikan was frightened to press the trigger. She never killed anyone and never wanted to in her life. She strongly believed that taking someone's precious life away was a sin and God would be very disappointed if you did. She surely didn't want God or her parents to be a shame of her, but she truly didn't want to be trapped by the ESP ever again. For two long years she was confined in that small, dark room. She was lonely and sad. She made all her loved ones cry. Mikan swore she would never let that happened again. Her hands held the pistol tighter.

"If you don't come with us right now," the rotund man began.

The two foes popped their guns out and aimed it at Mikan. Her pupils widened in fear. She almost dropped her weapon from the surprise.

The taller man finished his ally's sentenced. "We'll shoot."

She was feeling two emotions: shock and terror. She gulped nervously. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably; they felt like they were going to unbuckle any minute. She couldn't concentrate on anything nor was she able to move her body.

"Come on, little girl," the bearded man said, smirking. "We ain't got all day."

"I'm going to count to three. If you don't surrender yourself, we'll kill you," the other man threatened. "One, two-"

"You're not going to shoot me!" Mikan bellowed vehemently.

"What makes you think-" The tall man was interrupted.

"The ESP wants me alive! He'll kill both of you if you kill me!"

The two followers of the ESP were struck with astonishment. They had underestimated the girl. Their mouths produced despicable curses.

"You're correct," the towering male muttered, putting his gun back in his pocket. "But he never said we could't hurt you."

The two men walked towards Mikan in long strides. She backed away in response.

"Back away right now!" she demanded with authority. "I mean it! I'll shoot both of you!"

"Who will you shoot first?" the man who was as tall as a beanstalk asked. "Me or him?" He pointed at the shorter man for a brief second.

Mikan thought for a moment. Her heart was racing so fast, it was unbearable. In a matter of seconds, her choice was clear. She directed her shotgun at the taller and brawnier man. He was the bigger threat in her opinion.

"You," she answered sternly.

She made up her mind. She would shoot this man and then the short, bearded guy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered under her breath.

She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger. There was no gunshot. Cautiously, Mikan opened her eyes. She was bewildered that the giant man was left unharmed. Her eyes shifted to her gun. Her right hand aggressively shook the pistol. It was empty. It had no bullets. She looked back at her enemy, heart beating faster than before. He was grinning deviously.

"Let's get her!" the stubby man howled.

They bolted like lightning to her. Mikan chucked the pistol at them and made a break for it. She huffed heavily, her throat burning with exhaustion. A galling cramp formed in her stomach. The brunette instantly collapsed to the ground hard. A hand grabbed her shoulder roughly and yanked it. With eyes bolted shut, Mikan screamed.

"Mikan! It's me!" a voice exclaimed. "Open your eyes!"

Her eyes fluttered wide open. A teenage girl with bright carmine pink hair and brownish-red eyes was right in her face. She gasped. "Misaki-senpai!" Mikan wrapped her arms around her neck and clung to her tightly.

"What are you doing here, Mikan? It's dangerous!" she exploded.

Mikan instantly remembered the two men chasing her. She released her hold on her trusted senior and gazed at Misaki with a panicky facade. "We have to get out of here." They hurriedly got back on their feet. "Two scary men are chasing me!"

"We took care of them," two voices that sounded like one said.

The Nullifier turned her head to the direction the voice came from. She witnessed two teenage girls that looked exactly like Misaki. It took Mikan a second later to realize that they were the duplicates of Misaki. Misaki had the Doppelganger Alice which allowed her to make copies of herself.

"You took care of them?" Mikan said, addled.

The two men who were speeding after her were now lying on the ground with their eyelids covering their irises.

"We knocked them out!" the two duplicates clarified with victorious smiles.

Mikan felt a wash of relief. The speed of heart decreased a bit, and her legs quit their quavering. She placed her eyes on the non-duplicated Misaki, who was already gazing at her. Misaki's hand rose. She yanked Mikan's cheeks upward with great force, which caused the brunette to whimper.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" she complained, her cheeks burning red.

"Don't look so down!" her senpai said. "Smile!"

"Misaki…"

_Stomp! Stomp!_ Without warning, eight men wearing black suits charged towards the two females shouting monstrously "Sakura Mikan!" Misaki gnashed her teeth together and cracked her hands. Eight more clones of her appeared. The replicas formed into a horizontal line, shielding Mikan from the assailants.

"Two Misaki duplicates!" she boomed mightily.

"Yes!" a pair of replicas responded.

"Get Mikan out of here!"

They bobbled their heads. The two clones grabbed Mikan's hand and began hauling her away from the soon-to-be battlefield. Mikan turned her head around and took in the comforting and warm smile of Misaki. In return, she smiled her best smile she could possibly manage, her heart aching with so much sorrow.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

A boy with hair black as raven's fur and eyes red as rubies was in the depths of a niveous forest. His wounded hands conjured up enormous fireballs in which he vigorously flung them at his attackers. They plunged into the sleet, screeching as their bodies were being scorched by the flames. A man who was double the size of the boy snagged him and flipped him over. His bleeding lips let out a groan as he came in contact with the ground. A firearm was pointed at him, causing his crimson orbs to widen. When the trigger was pulled, he quickly dogged the bullet by turning his body over. He leaped to his feet and threw a fireball at his assailant's face. He shrieked as the flame singed his eyes. His hand immediately released his weapon. A woman who had manlike muscles kicked the boy in the back, bringing him back to the snowbank once again. He flipped his body around to face the muscular female. She was holding a blade near his face. From the corner of his eyes, the boy saw the firearm his former opponent dropped. Without a second to spare, he seized the weapon and shot the woman in the chest. She fell to the ground.

The boy's black hair was splattered with drops of blood. He arose from the floor, his hands still firmly clutching the gun. The malevolent man who the boy desperately wanted to kill was still protectively surrounded by bodyguards. He counted in his head how much. _Nine more left. _The boy took a deep breath and charged at them.


	29. Wounds

**Hello, my fellow readers! I'm going to the Philippines, my home country, tomorrow (well today since it's 1:00 in the morning now) and I'm very excited. I'll be staying there for three weeks. I'll try my best to write and upload the next chapter during my stay there. Please wish me a safe trip. I don't want anything bad to happen to me that will enable me to finish this story. :(**

**I Never Left You is soon ending! Please enjoy this chapter and comment! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Wounds**

_"I don't want to go back to reality_

_..._

_that's where all the monsters are."_

The Misaki copies clutched Mikan's hands tighter. The feeling of protecting her burned intensely in their souls. Even though they were mere duplicates of the original Misaki, they still loved Mikan wholeheartedly. They strained their bodies to move vigorously. Their breathing quickened, trying to satisfy the desperate need of oxygen. It exasperated them how each step they took made them more weary. To add to their frustration, the deep snow made it harder for them to run.

"Hey! Let's hide behind those bushes!" one of Misaki's clones exclaimed.

They briskly rushed to the bushes and covered themselves behind them. The cluster of bushes were thick and big enough so Mikan and the Misaki clones could rest there without being seen. There, they begin to regain the energy and oxygen they had loss when escaping.

"Do you think," Mikan paused and took a deep breath," Misaki-senpai is alright?"

"Don't worry!" one of the replicas reassured, still panting. "She's strong as a bull!"

Even though the duplicate said that, Mikan still felt greatly anxious. She leisurely closed her eyes and imagined her senpai's warm smile. The corners of her mouth lifted up a little bit. _God, please take care of her. _

"Hey, we can't stay here for long. The ESP's minions will surely find us," a Misaki clone remarked.

"How?" the Nullifier questioned, bemused.

"We made footprints in the snow that lead to the bushes."

Mikan's mouth dropped slightly. "I see."

"We have to find safety."

"Nowhere's safe," the other copy replied.

She was right. Alice Academy was infiltrated by the ESP's henchmen. They seized every inch of the campus. Nowhere was safe. No one was safe.

Suddenly, Mikan threw her head back, covered her nose with her arm, and sneezed. Before the Misaki clones could say "Bless you" she sneezed once again but louder. Mikan smiled sheepishly and replied with a "Thank you." Then, without warning, a shiver shot down her back. A soft groan escaped her lips. She placed her hands on opposite arms and rubbed thoroughly. Mikan realized she was violently shivering. In the harsh winter, the teenage girl was shoeless and only wearing a white skirt and a pink shirt with a black tank top underneath since the blouse went a little off the shoulders. She hopefully believed that Hotaru was the one to remove the white, Sakura-petal imprinted dress she was clothed in before and dress her with the outfit she was wearing currently. She rubbed her arms harder, her teeth chattering, and pulled her knees to her chest. The amount of snowflakes heavily increased and the temperature dropped since she successfully fled from her three protectors-Subaru, Takeshi, and Ruri. Mikan presumed she was shaking since the time she escaped the hospital to search for Natsume, however didn't have time to notice because she had been running away from her pursuers.

The Misaki doubles looked at the trembling girl with concern. They were certainly toasty warm for they were attired in a thick scarlet jacket, beige gloves, a pallid pink scarf, and a pair of leather boots. The duplicates glanced at each other for a brief moment, and then looked back at Mikan with a grin. One Misaki clone takes off her jacket and wraps it around Mikan; she then shoves her leather boots onto Mikan's numb feet The other one removes her gloves and scarf and places it on Mikan.

"Wait, d-don't!" she protested. "I'm f-fine." She tried to abstain from shaking, but to no avail.

"Nope!" they exclaimed in unison.

"But!"

"No buts!"

Mikan gaped at them with a guilty expression.

"Don't make such a frown," one of the Misaki duplicates said.

"It doesn't fit you," the other one commented.

"Smile! It would make us happy," they exclaimed together.

Wanting to make them content, she beamed at them. "Thank you for giving me your warm clothes!"

Mikan shoved her arms in the sleeves, rubbed her glove-covered hands together, stroked the soft scarf on her cheek, and wiggled her chilled toes under the boots. _So warm, _she thought looked back at the two Misaki duplicates. Smiling, she enveloped them in her arms and hugged them tightly. The clones replicas were taken back, but soon embraced her back.

"I found her!" a hoarsely voice interrupted.

Out of the blue, a teenage boy with pale skin and hazel eyes was hovering over the girls behind the bushes. He was wearing a black hoodie which covered his hair; but by looking at his side bangs his hair color was dark silver. Without hesitation, one of the Misaki duplicates sprung to the balls of her feet and mightily kicked him in the gut. The hit with her foot was very effective for he plummeted into the snow. The second Misaki clone jumped on top of the mysterious stranger. Her left hand gripped riotously his neck while her right hand held a knife that she took out of her pants near his face.

"Who are you?" she interrogated threateningly.

She swelled up with rage. Soon, her face was colored dark red with a tinge of purple. A hissing sound came out of her clenched teeth. There was a vehement sparkle in her maroon eyes that intimidated her victim. She drew the knife closer to his face. Her lips curled into a frightening simper.

"Let go of him!" a recognizable voice demanded. "He's not one of the ESP's minions."

The Misaki duplicate looked up and immediately, dropped her weapon. Her demonic demeanor disappeared instantly. Seeing who commanded her, she removed herself from the silver-haired boy. The hooded man stood up and glowered at her. She nervously rubbed the back of her head and apologized for her actions. On the other hand, Mikan's eyes expanded enormously. On impulse, she sprinted to the person with the familiar voice and hugged that guy with all her might. He was a fair-skinned, lanky man with light chestnut hair and eyes. He hugged her back with more force than Mikan gave.

"Shiki-san!" she burst in jubilation. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm glad you're safe," Shiki responded with relief.

"How did you and that silver-haired dude get here, MSP?" the Misaki clone asked, suspicious.

Mikan and Shiki separated from their snug embrace.

"Teleportation Alice," he answered straightforwardly.

"How did you find us?" the other Misaki inquired.

"This man," his hand gestured to the silver-haired person," has the Person Finder Compass Alice."

"That's amazing!" Mikan commented.

"Not really. It was simple finding you, Sakura. Not hard at all," the seeker said with a shrug.

"Now come one. We should get out of the snow and teleport to the HQ. It's a much safer than this place," Shiki advised.

Mikan felt a jolt of happiness rush threw her, but somewhat she felt uneasy and terrified knowing she was leaving this unsafe area. Deep down, she felt as if something was missing, like she forgot something important. Very impotent. A excruciating migraine was forming in her head. She wanted to go search for whatever the missing "thing" was, but she had no idea what it was.

"Everyone, grab hands," Shiki, interjecting Mikan's deep thoughts. "We will be teleporting, so don't let go of the hand your holding."

The order of the alignment: Mikan, Shiki, the seeker, and the two Misaki clones.

"Teleport."

Mikan, disregarding the thought of searching for her important "thing" even though it indubitably bothered her, securely held the only hand she was holding- Shiki's hand. She noticed even under her thick gloves that his hand was severely cold. She looked up and stared intensely at his face. His nose and cheeks were deeply red. _Was he searching for me for a long time?_

As the teleportation process began, an abrupt cry of pain ripped through the air; it resonated across the area repeatedly. The shriek was stifled and strangled, but all the more ear bleeding. All eyes widened in dread, and a icy shiver shot down Mikan 's back again. Everyone's attentions were now on the snowy forest, their minds pondering.

"What was that?" the silver-haired man asked, deeply curious.

Mikan suddenly gasped. She felt as if someone just punched her hard in the stomach. Her important thing. She remembered clearly what it was.

"Natsume!" she shouted.

She immediately writhed out of Shiki's grasp and hightailed into the forest. Neither Shiki, the Misaki clones, or even the silver-haired man could stop her because just as she slipped right out Shiki's grasp, the teleportation process completed.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

The man fell to the ground. The center of his shirt began to redden with blood. Ruka gaped at him, a horrified expression plastered on his face. All he could hear was the fast beating of his heart. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face. The gun slowly slipped out of his hand.

"No," he murmured.

It happened so fast. The man acquired the Lightning Alice, thus he electrified all the animals protecting Ruka. None of his critters survived his electric power. After the slaughter, the Lightning Alice user then aimed a lightning bolt at Ruka. The thing nearest to Ruka that would stop the man from frying him was a gun.

"This…I…."

He never wanted to kill anyone. He never wished for that. Never.

"No," he repeated louder.

He glanced at the gun on the floor. He stared at it in revulsion. Ruka strongly believed it was heinous for such a thing to exist. Now, after taking someone's life, he was truly convinced it was the most disgusting, vile thing man has ever created.

"I hate you!"

Ruka was about to scream those three words, but someone beat him to it. He pivoted his body and witnessed with wide eyes a woman with bold red hair and a barbed wire tattoo across her muscular arm. She was clenching her hands while grinding her teeth. She glared at him threateningly, her nostrils flared. Ruka, afraid what the woman would do to him if he was in her reach, began walking backwards.

"You killed the man I loved! You killed him!" she screamed, outraged. "How dare you!"

"I-I didn't m-mean-"

Her aggressive growl rendered him speechless. "Die!"

_Bam!_

Ruka watched in disbelief as the redhead fell forward head-first. His mouth dropped. He stared at the out cold woman, eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" he uttered, bewildered.

"Nogi!" a voice hostilely shouted.

Ruka looked up. He flinched in fright when he witnessed Hotaru. He could instantly tell by her demeanor that she was belligerent. She was clutching her smoking Baka Gun so tightly that the veins on her hands were popping out. Her face was contorted in fury. She glared fiercely at him, burning holes in every part of his body. Her eyes were piercing him, as if they were actually shooting daggers. Ruka was so used to Hotaru's normally cool and inexpressive attitude that he was taken back by this venomous manner.

"Didn't I tell you," she glided around the unconscious redhead and stormed to Ruka," not to be so careless with your life! God you don't listen!"

He opened his mouth to object, however Hotaru's vexed expression left him wordless. His legs were becoming weak; they were wildly shaking. Afraid to look at her, his eyes shifted from one place to another. Hotaru caught his nervousness and rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Idiot," she muttered. "If I came a second late, you would have…" She mentally shook her head and forced herself to erase that awful thought.

"Hotaru…"

The lack of complaining Ruka expected to hear when he enunciate her first name upset him. He watched as her infuriated expression was replaced with a melancholy one. Now all that was left was an aura of grey in which surrounded her. She looked dull, long-faced, and her eyes were sunken. Ruka, feeling quite depressed after looking at Hotaru, wanted to comfort her. He raised his hands and placed them gently on her cheeks. They were cold as ice. Hotaru didn't argue since she liked the touch of his hands; they were so much warmer than hers. They gazed straight into each other's eyes. Hesitantly, Ruka leaned in. He could feel his face burning redder and redder as he grew closer. She wasn't complaining, so he continued. Hotaru remained still and stared at him. She felt his long eyelashes brush the tops of her cheeks as he closed his eyes. Her chest cringed in uneasiness. She felt as if fireworks were bursting inside of her as Ruka's lips got nearer and nearer. She didn't get the chance to even breath before his lips came in contact with hers.

Blankness filled their minds. None of them thought of anything for they were too occupied in their kiss. Unconsciously, Hotaru dropped her gun and clamped her hands on Ruka's face. Both of their lips were cold and slightly chapped from the brutal winter, but they didn't care. The two of them liked the taste of their partner's lips. In this moment, they forgot about the war. The forgot about the world. They forgot all about the complicated things in this one simple kiss.

However…

Hotaru's eyes flung wide open. She shoved Ruka away and gasped.

No one can escape reality.

Her body's right side was penetrated with something razor-sharp and cold. The pain she was undergoing, however, was the exact opposite; it was a inconceivable searing burn. It was as if the skin that was punctured was on fire. The flames seemed to intensify every heartbeat. Ruka's eyes fluttered open and shuddered at the expression Hotaru had. It looked like she had seen the devil.

A snicker came from behind Hotaru. Ruka looked behind her. Right away, the air was knocked out of him. He witnessed the once nonconscious, now conscious redhead with her right hand gripping a knife that was plunged deeply into Hotaru's side.

"It's only fair. You killed my love, I kill your love," she murmured.

She yanked the knife out of her side. Hotaru's legs gave way, forcing her to crumble to the ground. Ruka dropped to the ground and positioned her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely. He stared at her with despairing eyes. A flood of tears gushed down his face and splattered the snow.

"Hotaru!" he cried out.

Her blood was seeping out of her body rapidly. Small red circles soon expanded to enormous pools. Hotaru clutched her side, trying to stop the bleeding. The redhead looked at the couple with a smug grin. She was very pleased with herself, yet she wasn't satisfied. She raised her arms and hovered the blood-stained knife above Ruka's head. He bolted his eyes shut and hugged Hotaru tighter. _This is my punishment for not protecting Hotaru. _

"No!" Hotaru shouted with the little strength she had.

A scream was made. It was a heart-wrenching and agonizing one that lasted for a brief moment. Another scream was produced, however did not belong to the same owner. Ruka opened his eyes at the sound of the second scream. His jaw dropped.

"Ruka! Imai!" Youichi yelled. "Are you guys alright?"

In the nick of time, Youichi appeared on the bear. And in the bear's teeth was the redhead's head. It was such a horrendous sight. The bear uncaringly threw her skull aside.

"Guess your pal here was hungry, Ruka," Youichi said, patting the beastly animal on the head.

After Ruka expressed his undying gratitude to the five-year-old and the bear, he focused his attention to Hotaru. Her eyes were half-open.

"Hotaru! Stay with me!" He looked down at the snow. It was red. "This is not good. I'm taking you to the hospital. Bear!"

The bear obediently prowled to Ruka and Hotaru.

"Here," Youichi said, reaching his hand out.

Ruka was about to lift Hotaru off the ground when she stopped him.

"Don't. It's useless," she objected, an indifferent expression smothered on her face. "I…lost too much blood."

"What? No!" Ruka responded, assertive.

"Don't be stupid, Imai. Ruka, get her on the bear," Youichi said, his voice full of rancor.

Ruka moved Hotaru slightly. "Don't!" she reacted venomously.

"But you will-" More tears came pouring down Ruka's eyes. On the corner of his lips, he could taste the saltiness of his tears. His mouth was wide open, but he couldn't breathe. It was as if there was a massive rock stuck in his throat.

A small smile was formed on Hotaru's face. "I don't feel any pain anymore."

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

_Natsume!_

Mikan tripped and plunged into the snowbank, squealing. She shut her eyes to prevent any snow to enter, however it got into her mouth. In disgust, she spit it out as soon the bitterly gelid sensation touched her tongue. With her arms, she thrust herself up and started running once again.

_Natsume!_

Her left boot slipped from her foot, but she didn't turn around and retrieve it. She continued sprinting, hurdling around the tress that were blocking her way.

_Natsume!_

She wanted to hit her head on a tree multiple times for forgetting him. That was her whole reason for escaping the hospital. How could she possibly forget?

_Natsume!_

Mikan's beloved gave out an excruciating shriek in which rung throughout the snowy forest several times. Her heart wrenched in woe. She gulped back the tears that were urging to come out. _This is not the time to cry! _She told mustered all her energy and quickened her pace.

_Natsume!_

Another scream was made, but this time it was not Natsume's. Mikan slowed down once she entered a spacious clearing in the forest. Her eyes widened in horror. The snow was stained with dried blood and covered in dead human bodies. There were only two who remained standing.

The ESP and Natsume.

Natsume's body was beyond damaged. His outer garments were majorly tattered, and he had deep wounds and ghastly grazes on each part of his body. He had a throbbing black eye and a bleeding arm. The ESP, unlike Natsume, looked like he didn't get even one scratch.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted, panting from the intense running.

"Look like your girlfriend's here," the ESP said with a malign smile. He let out a laugh."Excellent!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Natsume hissed. He hastily went in front of Mikan and shielded her.

"Natsume, let's get out of here!" Mikan insisted. She stretched out her hand and grabbed his, intwining their fingers together. She held his hand for dear life. Mikan repeated her words.

"No, we have to end this! Once and for all!" he said, almost growling.

"You heard what he said," the ESP spoke with devilry. He began sauntering towards the two with long strides. He had protruding dark green eyes that would intimidate most people, but not Mikan and especially not Natsume. A frown was embedded on his face, making him appear antagonistic. "Stay."

"Natsume, you're hurt," Mikan remarked, crestfallen.

"I'm fine," he assured, wiping the blood off his lips.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

"What?" Ruka uttered, stunned by the news. "You don't feel any pain?"

"Not even…a little. I feel…," Hotaru prolonged the time to Ruka's dismay"…numb…and sleepy."

"That's not a good sign," Youichi muttered. "Ruka, we need to take her to the hospital. _Now._"

Though Hotaru hurled him bellicose complaints and curses, Ruka carried her off her feet and situated her onto the massive bear. He retrieved her Baka Gun from the ground in which she dropped before and shoved it in his jacket. His legs swung over the bear, and he placed himself in a comfortable position. Hotaru sat closely behind Ruka. When the bear started hurtling, she almost fell off, however she grabbed onto Ruka for safety. Her arms wrapped around him snugly. She laid her head on his back.

"Hey, don't fall asleep," Ruka ordered strictly.

"Mmm," she crooned. Fatigue was quickly overpowering her.

"Say something."

"Why?" she bitterly asked.

"Please. Just for once, do as I say," he pleaded, distraught. "Just until we reach the hospital."

Hotaru mumbled something. Youichi scrunched his eyebrows together. "What?"

"Pi is...three point one four."

Ruka grinned. "Tell me something else."

"Recycling one glass jar saves…" Her voice trailed off into silence.

"Saves what? Hotaru!"

"I don't…want to…talk anymore," she murmured, weary. "Let me…sleep."

Her hold on Ruka loosened. His heartbeat increased in panic. He gripped Hotaru's hands. "No! You are not allowed to fall asleep. Now what does recycling one glass jar save?"

"Saves," her voice was faint," enough energy to continuously run a television for three hours."

"Fascinating, t-tell me mo-more." Ruka was in panic more. His trembling voice clearly displayed his hysteria.

"Ruka, calm down. We're almost at the hospital," Youichi said, trying his best to comfort his friend.

"The…Earth," Hotaru uttered under her breath, "…is not really...round. It's an…oblate spheroid."

"Meaning?" Ruka questioned.

"It is slightly flattened…on the top and…bottom poles," she said weakly. Her eyes were subconsciously closing. She couldn't keep them open for long."I feel…very tired. I'm going…to…sleep."

"H-Hey wait!"

Without precaution, the bear suddenly halted.

"Hotaru!" someone one raspingly called out.

Hotaru slowly turned her head to the direction of the voice. Her vision was exceedingly hazy, but she was able to see a tall figure. It looked like a human. She couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, but the person had black hair. _Who is…?_

She then lost consciousness.


	30. The End

**Let me start of with an apology. I know I haven't updated for several months. About 5 months to be exact and I'm truly sorry. I hope you forgive me. There will be an epilogue and that will be the last chapter of ****I Never Left You.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**The End**

_"Time continues to move forward._

_It's impossible to go back and make a new beginning. _

_But we can begin now and create a new ending."_

Mikan's heart was pulsating at an irrational rate She couldn't breath and was trembling from the cold snow and from fear. Fear that the ESP would capture her and lock her in the darkness again. Fear she would never see her loved ones again. Fear she would lose-

"Natsume," Mikan breathed.

She gazed at him. He stood tall and sturdy, still as if frozen in time. His confident back shielded her from the villain who was the ESP. He didn't even falter when the ESP's mouth curved into a malicious smile, a smile only a mortal who has committed such sins could conjure. She dug her nails into her palm, making an unsuccessful effort to stop shaking. She wanted to be as strong as her beloved. From the agonizing years of torment, loss, and grief, he has become so much stronger. Realizing that, Mikan's eyes shimmered with tears. Yet, the animosity towards the monster who stole three years of her life- three years she would _never_ get back- fired deep within her, causing rage to run wild in her blood. Sadness and anger both filling her body, but there was this one other thing. A desire for peace. A desire for this madness to cease, for the war to finally come to an end. And this desire was overflowing inside of Mikan.

"ESP!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. Her body stopped shaking. "We don't have to do this! We don't have to fight!"

The ESP unexpectedly burst out into a succession of laughs. "Oh we must," he said. "Unless you are willing to surrender. After all, the thing I want above anything is for you to steal the Alice Stone your mother put in my body. It's that simple."

"But if I do that, you'll just hurt more people! More innocent people will die! I won't let anymore suffer!"

A wicked grin formed on his face. "Mikan, all I want is power. And to gain power, I need to use my Cloning Alice to create clones and spread them throughout the world. I want to be in control."

_The world would come to an end if he was in control,_ Natsume thought bitterly. His teeth were clenched and eyes were full of hate.

"I terribly miss my Alice," he confessed with clouded dark eyes. "Clearly you know what it's like to miss something you love."

Mikan's whole body convulsed. Images of her mother soaked in blood and her pained expressions flashed through her head. Tears started to stream down her face. When Natsume saw this, he masterly threw fireballs at the ESP. Shifting from left to right, the ESP dodged them skillfully. They hit the trees and melted the snow. The ESP's verdant eyes gleamed with arrogance. Natsume hurled another set of fireballs, but they disappeared mid-way.

"What are you doing!" he shouted at Mikan.

She unfurled her fingers and dropped her arm.

"Are you giving up already?" the ESP questioned with a grin.

Mikan stared at him hard with detest. "No! I will never throw away all of my mother's efforts!" She turned to Natsume and clenched her hands.

"Mikan! Stop using your Nullification Alice on me!" he snarled.

"Don't attack him then!"

_What the hell! _He glared at her threateningly. He was beyond furious. "Let me use my Alice!"

She ignored his pressing order. "ESP, we can stop this fighting!" Mikan began walking forward, a familiar determination burning inside her, but immediately Natsume wrapped his arm around her waist and shoved her behind him.

"Mikan," he growled. "Don't you dare take one step towards him." He tightened his grasp.

"Natsume," she stared at him with entreating eyes then looked back at the ESP. "Why do we have to fight! Why do we have to fight for my Alice! ESP, we can live in peace!"

"You don't get it," he hissed. "If I don't have this fucking Alice Stone taken out of me, I'll continue to retrogress until I die. I need the Alice Stone taken out _now_."

All was quiet for a moment. Just low, haggard breathing from three powerful Alices, the whistling of the icy wind, and the falling of the snowflakes.

"I no longer have patience," he muttered.

The ESP lifted up his sleeve and murmured something in it. In less than five seconds a flock of armed men and women appeared out of thin air and surrounded Mikan and Natsume.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

The day Subaru first laid eyes on his sister, he was utterly shocked. Straight, short, black hair, deep amethyst eyes, pale skin, a stoic expression, and a foul mouth. That was his little sister, Hotaru Imai.

And he loved her. Wholeheartedly, unconditionally, and irrevocably.

Even though he didn't seem like it, when he saw her he couldn't breath. Again, he was experiencing the difficulty of breathing as he witnessed her, bloody and unconscious.

"Hotaru!" he screeched. Subaru clutched the sides of her head in his hands and brushed the bangs out of her face to see her clearly. Her face was exceedingly cold and carmine due to the harsh weather.

"Imai-san! What are you doing here? Where's Sakura-san?" Ruka asked, confounded.

"She escaped."

"What!"

"She ran off! I've been looking for her, but I couldn't find her," he said quickly. "What happened to Hotaru?"

"Stabbed in side," little Youichi answered.

As soon as heard said that, Subaru placed his hands on her bleeding side. He shuddered with revulsion at the touch of her warm blood. He shut his eyes, and immediately, a flashing green light appeared from his palms. The luminescent lasted for a brief moment until it faded away.

"I healed her wound," Subaru said. "However, we still need to take her to the hospital. She needs a blood transfusion, and it's safer there."

"I'm so sorry," Ruka apologized. " I wish I had taken the pain instead of her. I didn't protect Hotaru when I swore I would. I'm-"

"Not your fault," Youichi opposed in a babyish tone. "Red-haired bitch's fault."

"No, I'm the one to blame!"

Subaru swung his legs over the bear and glared at Ruka and Youichi as they argued. "Shut up! You two morons can discuss this at a more appropriate time. Right now we need to take Hotaru to the hospital."

Just as Subaru said that, four burly comrades of the ESP vociferated at them. Three of them aimed their cataclysmic weapons in their direction, while one of them pulled back his arm and tensed his long fingers. A black sphere rapidly formed in his palm. In the blink of an eye, a tremendous bomb was in his hand. Simpering, he chucked the bomb with full force.

"GO!" Subaru bellowed.

Ruka hastily commanded the bear. With the four passengers gripping the fur tightly, the ferocious beast let out a defining roar and began aggressively clambering his way through the thick snow. The bomb missed its target by a foot.

"Why did Sakura-san escape?" Ruka yelled loudly over the roaring of the bear.

For a quick second the determined face of Sakura Mikan flashed in Subaru's mind. He remembered the words she said before she irrationally jumped out the window.

"To go save Hyuuga."

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

"_WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER I'LL KILL HER!_" Ruri screamed.

She was enraged, inflamed. Her anger towards Mikan almost matched her animosity towards the ESP.

"How could she be so stupid! Jumping out the window! Running to save Hyuuga!" she yelled. "Idiot!"

As one of the ESP's minions charged at Ruri, she grabbed his neck and twisted it. He was dead in a second.

"Bastard," she spat.

Ruri was very deadly at the moment. She was fueled with blazing rage to kill anyone who interfered with the search of Mikan. Another enemy charged towards her. She took her knife and buried it in the adversary's chest. She took it out and stabbed him again, only this time in the heart. He collapsed and lied on the floor dead.

Takeshi watched as two deaths happened in a matter of moments by the merciless hands of Ruri. He was afraid of this side of her. In some small extent, he felt bad for the two she just killed. But considering they were on the ESP's, he didn't feel so much pity. He has seen worser deaths that he wishes he has never seen. The ESP's killing methods couldn't even compare to Ruri's.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Takeshi shouted. "Where could she have gone?"

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

"SUMIRE! WATCH OUT!"

She whipped her head around and lost her breath as she saw a tattooed man pointing a pistol at her. But a second before the trigger was about to be pulled, Koko tackled the gunman to the ground. With godspeed, he smacked a white sticker on his forehead. The man's efforts to kill the intrepid 14-year-old failed as he fell unconscious. Koko exhaled a sigh of relief and removed himself from the gunman. He looked at Sumire and beamed a riveting grin.

"You're damn lucky I was here to-"

She wrapped her arms around Koko and pulled him in a firm embrace.

"You idiot!"

"I don't even get a thank you?"

"You could have gotten killed!" she croaked. The thought of losing him scared her to death. Involuntarily, she started trembling.

"Right back at ya." Koko gently pushed her back. His eyes widened as he witnessed tears flowing down her face. He raised his hand and wiped the tears with his thumb. "Hey. Stop crying."

"You could have died," she mumbled.

"But I didn't. It's all thanks to Imai's 'Knock out Stickers'," he replied. "Where are yours?"

"I ran out…of…them," she answered between sobs.

"It's not like you to cry, Sumire. Are you on your period?"

In a quick moment, she punched Koko straight in the face. Holding his nose, he staggered backwards. She glared at him with distasteful eyes, her body no longer shaking.

"There's the Sumire I know!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe you're being a witty asshole during a war!"

She marched towards him and gripped the collar of his jacket. She yanked it so their faces were almost touching. "Don't you ever risk your life to save me again. Got it?"

"No promises." Koko then leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "When the war is over and we're completely safe, will you be my girlfriend?" he questioned, his lips still on hers.

Her face was glowing red. "You have the worst timing ever."

He laughed.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

The bear halted abruptly. Ten high schoolers blocked the entrance of the hospital.

"Not ESP's men dumbasses," Youichi said, his expression phlegmatic.

One of the ten guards was Akira Tonōchi. His eyes broadened when they realized who they were. "Let them in!" he called out. He darted over to unconscious Hotaru. "What happened to her?"

"She was stabbed. She needs a blood tranfusion," Subaru stated.

"Imai-san, carry Youichi," Ruka said. "I'll carry Hotaru."

"What?" he reacted, slightly surprised. He wanted to carry his sister. Subaru was about to object until he witnessed Ruka already position Hotaru on his back. "Ok."

"Bear, stay out here and help them protect the hospital from any invaders," he ordered him.

The three of them charged into the hospital. There were several ofatally wounded and crippled people on gurneys. Nurses and doctors were running amok, trying to assist the wounded. Subaru caught one of the doctor's arm and jerked him so he could look at him.

"My sister urgently needs a transfusion. She lost a large amount of blood."

He nodded his head, sweat dripping down his face. "Nurse, get a stretcher," he ordered deftly.

"Yes, sir!"

Ruka gently placed Hotaru on the stretcher. To him, even after what she had suffered, she still looked beautiful. He gazed at her with sad eyes. Ruka then bent down and softly kissed her forehead. Subaru watched expressionlessly at the scene.

"I'll come back for you," he murmured.

He laid his blue eyes on Subaru. "I'm going to search for Sakura-san. Watch over her."

Subaru nodded. "Go. I'll remain here and help out."

"I want to come," uttered Youichi.

"No. Stay here with Imai-san, ok? You have a lot scrapes already," Ruka responded. "I'll be back."

He shook Youichi's hair with his hand and left.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Tsubasa roundhouse-kicked a man in the face, knocking him cold.

"Misaki!" he shouted.

"What!" Misaki and the twenty other Misaki clones replied.

"I want to tell you something!"

"I'm a busy right now!" the original Misaki yelled, lifting a heavy woman over her shoulder and throwing her to the ground.

"It's important!"

"More important than this!?" one duplicate said, punching an adversary unconscious.

"Much more!"

"Stupid! Tell me another time!" the real Misaki snarled, irritated.

"No! There might not be another time! I have to tell you now," he objected as he stepped on his enemy's shadow and with a swing of his leg, flung him to the tree.

"You're such an idiot!" she snapped nastily.

"Well I'm an idiot in love!"

"WHAT?" the twenty clones exclaimed, surprised.

"Look out!" Tsubasa yelled brusquely. He stamped his foot on a combatant's dark shadow and kicked his back hard. He became insensate.

"What the hell are you saying!" Misaki retorted, dodging a man's punches.

"I love you!"

"I know! I have known that for two years ever since you-" she hit the man's left side of his face. He went out like a light," first told me you loved me! Why are you saying this now?"

"Because I want to be with you for the rest of my life!"

She could feel her face turning red, not from the snowstorm, but his confession.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but you make my life complete!" he revealed as he roughly banged his head on his opponent's, making the enemy inert. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

Misaki finished off her adversary and stormed to Tsubasa. "Really?"

"Yes!" he said, clasping her cheeks with his hands.

Two men with deadly Alices were approaching Misaki and Tsubasa. However, before they even got the chance to use their Alices, three Misaki clones knocked them cold.

"Don't ruin the moment!" they said, infuriated.

To make sure the ESP's minions wouldn't wake up any time soon, the duplicates slapped on their foreheads Hotaru's "Knock Out Stickers". Tsubasa gave them a thumbs up. He afterwards took out from his coat a small black box.

"Misaki, will you-"

"WAIT!" she screamed.

She shoved him away and stepped back. She gaped at him with wide eyes.

"Eh? You're already rejecting me?"

"I'm too young to get married! You're not older enough either!" She was gasping for air.

"Wait, Misaki…"

"I know I'm the legal age to get married, but I feel that I'm too young!"

He looked at her in astonishment. He chuckled. "You got it all wrong." Tsubasa opened the black box and inside were two silver rings.

"How am I wrong? Those are two engagement rings!"

"These are _promise_ rings."

"Promise rings?" the duplicates said in bewilderment.

Misaki gasped. "Promise…rings?"

He nodded, eyes serious. "You are my whole world. You're my everything," he whispered as he touched her forehead with his. "I want you and nobody else. I only want your heart to belong to me. You're my life, Misaki."

Her heart was racing. She gripped the end of his jacket and leaned in. "Will your feelings for me ever change?"

"No. Never, even if yours change."

"Mine won't," she professed. "What if the ring doesn't fit?"

"You worried that the chocolate cakes you've been eating added a few pounds to your figure?" he replied, smirking.

She instantly punched him in the shoulder. "Jackass."

"I'm only kidding," he said. "If it doesn't fit I'll go buy another one. It might take a while considering it took a year to save up rabbits and buy these."

"A year?!" the duplicates shouted.

He nodded, eyes serious once more.

"Misaki, in the future, I want you to be my wife."

Immediately, she felt as if she was shot up in an elevator, leaving her stomach four floors below. "Wife!"

"Yes, but I'm not proposing to you now!"

"But you will in the future?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Are you ok with that?"

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Hotaru Imai felt as if there was this large, thick fog pressing down on her. She felt terribly weak, but tried to fight the fog. She drifted from consciousness to unconsciousness. Soon she could hear blurry words. She pushed harder. The words become clearer.

"I'll come back for you."

_Who said that?_ It was someone familiar, but she couldn't put a name to the voice.

"I'm going to search for Sakura-san."

_Mikan! Where's Mikan?_ The fog was heavily pressing on her. She used all her energy to escape from it, to stay out of the oblivion. _Shouldn't she be safe with Subaru, Takeshi, and Ruri?_

"Watch over her."

_It's Nogi! _ She finally realized.

"Go. I'll remain here and help out."

_Subaru! Why is he here? He should be with Mikan! _

The dense fog closes in.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Somewhere very far from the chaos in Alice Academy, a blissful place with such virtuous peace, one man and one woman watch the war.

"How long do you think it will continue?" the man asks.

The woman brushes a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Her long silky hair flows down to her petite waist. "It will end. Soon."

The man wraps his arm around the woman. "Those kids shouldn't have to go through this."

"It's unjust."

"Truly cruel."

"I wish I could have done more to help. If only I didn't-"

"No, you did everything you could."

The woman closes her amber eyes and rests her head on the man's shoulders. She felt at peace at his side, but under the circumstances, she felt that her happiness was wrong.

Another woman approaches them. She has dark black hair and fire-red eyes.

"Just at little while longer," she says softly.

"I hope this will never happen again," says the man. "This devastation must not be repeated in the future."

"With the principal dead it won't ever occur. He's the source of the whole problem," the black-haired woman replies.

"Our children and the Alices of Alice Academy will end the war and keep the school safe," the woman with long hair. She looks down from above. "Your son has...grown so much."

The woman with crimson eyes smiles a little. "He's much stronger than he was before. It's because of your daughter. His strength is her. She's the reason why he has the will to live. She has grown into a remarkable and beautiful lady." The black-haired looks at the man. "Unfortunately, she's as reckless as her father."

"My daughter is brave like her mother."

"So nostalgic," the amber-eyed woman murmurs. "Watching them brings back so many good memories."

"And bad ones," the woman with black hair mutters. "I wish they didn't have to go through this like we did."

The woman with silky brown hair narrows her eyes. "But the cycle ends now."

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

The ESP's comrades stood mightily on the outer rims of the oval-shaped opening, expressions impassive and cold. As the legion surrounded Natsume and Mikan, Natsume yanked Mikan close to him.

"Remember I love you, Mikan," he murmured soft in her ear.

Mikan gaped at his words. Even in this treacherous moment, her heart skipped a beat. Just as she was going to say it back, the ESP interjected.

"Bring the girl to me!" he roared.

The ESP's minions charged at their two preys. Mikan lowered her Nullification shield around Natsume, and as soon as she did, he scorched them in fire, making them scream in agony. Mikan picked up a twig that was next to a bloody corpse and smacked her attackers as hard as she can. She abraded a man's neck and stabbed a woman in the eye. However, a petty stick wasn't going to protect her for long. A dark-skinned man broke the twig in half then tossed her over his shoulder.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled.

He did a roundhouse kick to the enemy's face. Mikan fell from his shoulder and plunged to the ground harshly. Natsume dashed to her side in a frantic haste.

"Natsume!" she clutched his face. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," he breathily growled.

In a flash, the attacks stormed to them and assaulted their bodies. They hauled Mikan and Natsume away, forcing them to let go of each others hands.

"NO!" they both shouted.

The assaulters heaved Natsume to the ground and inflicted him with a series of aggressive kicks and punching. He tried to fight back, but it was futile. He was out of energy already and severely damaged. To add with the massive pile of pain, one of the ESP's minions stabbed his back. He choked out a agonizing scream that shattered Mikan's heart.

"Natsume!" she screeched.

She elbowed one of the attackers in the stomach and kicked another in the knee; they automatically released her. She ran to Natsume, but a dark-haired woman materialized out of thin air right in front of her and punched her left check. Mikan stumbled backwards, clasping her throbbing face. She blocked her opponent's kick with her arms, but collapsed on the snow-and-corpse-covered ground when she failed to block the kick to the back. Two men grabbed each of her arms and dragged her to the smirking ESP. Mikan thrashed in the tight lock of the henchmen, but she could not escape. Before she knew it, the ESP was caressing her face with a knife.

"You've been very disobedient," the ESP whispered near her earlobe.

"Let me go!" she yelled, writhing from the men's secure and painful grasp.

Three minions hauled an unconscious Natsume towards Mikan and the ESP. There were gashes and slashes on every inch of his assaulted body. Blood dripped from his hair, arms, legs, chest, back, everywhere. Mikan wanted to throw up at the unprepossessing sight. The ESP slowly removed a mechanism from his jacket. It was black. It had a tiny mouth and a trigger. He aimed the revolver straight at the temple of Natsume's head.

"No! Please! Don't!" Mikan cried. She was sobbing furiously. Tears poured down her face and splattered on the snow. Her helpless screams resonated throughout the forest and sounded so bone-chilling, so blood-curdling; she wasn't even sure if it was her making the frightening sounds. They sounded too horrific to be hers. She had never screamed so loud in her life before. She struggled once more from the fastened hold of the two henchmen to save her love. She kicked and twisted, struggled and flailed, but to no avail.

"Please!" she begged despairingly. "Kill me instead! Kill me!"

"Not a chance," the ESP said.

"Please! Don't!" Her tears were making her vision blurry. She could only make out the figures.

"Will you take out the Alice Stones from my body?"

"Just let him go! Please!"

"Will you do as I say?" He pressed the gun harder into Natsume's temple.

"Don't kill him! Don't kill him!" she repeated over and over again.

All she wanted was to make that gun disappear right from the ESP's hand.

"Natsume, I'm sorry," she said.

And with one gunshot, it was all over.


	31. Epilogue

**This is the end of I Never Left You! Thank you for all my supporters and the readers who have been following this story for over a year now. I appreciate all the comments and the instructive criticism you have given me. Have a Happy New Year! May 2013 be a better year full of happiness, success, and love. **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>_  
><em>

_ January 1_

_ Entry 1_

_ This diary was given to me by Hotaru. She told me she had it in her possession for a long time. It's my birthday today, Natsume, but I don't feel like celebrating at all. No one does, and I don't blame them. A service was held today for the victims who died in the war. Sixteen people. Twelve students and four teachers. They all died. The students who died: Wakako Usami, Kitsuneme, Mochiage, Yura Otonashi, Yuri Miyazono, Kaname Sonō, Megane, Hayami, Shizune Yamanōchi, Iinchou, Alice, and Fuuka. (Do you remember Alice and Fuuka? They were the ones who prepared me for our first date). The teachers who died: Makihara-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Serina Yamada-sensei, and Nodacchi-sensei. None of them deserved to die. _

_ January 6_

_ Entry 3_

_ A surprise birthday party was held for me today, Natsume! I'm officially 15-years-old. I feel so old. Hotaru and the rest of our friends really planned a splendid party for me. Everyone attended with smiles on their faces. That made me happy. Ruka apologized that they didn't celebrate on my actual birthday, but I didn't care. It was a nice celebration after everything that has happened. It would have been nicer if you were there to say "Happy Birthday" to me. I really miss you. The only thing I want is for you to come back to me. Is that really such an impossible wish?_

_ January 15_

_ Entry 9_

_ I have so much I want to tell you! I need to keep you updated! First of all, I just found out that Koko and Sumire are dating! Who would have ever guessed! I thought she was hung up on you, Natsume, but I guess she found a new guy. Somehow, I'm relieved. I wasn't jealous or anything! Like I would be! She says she still likes you as an admirer though. You are a great person after all. Second, Misaki-sempai told me Tsubasa-sempai gave her a promise ring. Isn't that so sweet! Exchanging Alice stones have the same meaning as giving a promise ring, right? _

_ January 18_

_ Entry 12_

_ Most of Central Town is destroyed. My beloved Fluff Puff concession stand was disintegrated. Is it wrong for me to cry for that? The whole Alice Academy is being restored. All of the classrooms except for three are in good condition. It's kinda hard to focus in class with the noise of reconstruction going outside. Jin-Jin threw a chalkboard eraser at my head for staring outside the window. Meanie. Why couldn't he have stayed in the Elementary School Division?_

_ January 24_

_ Entry 16_

_ It's snowing as I write this diary entry. That explains the wet smudges on the paper. I like watching the snow fall. But I realized, Natsume, if I stare too long at the snow, I'm brought back to that day. I try not to think about it, but it always pops into my head now and then. _

_ Ruri and Takeshi are doing ok. Ruri has a hard cast on her arm. She hates it. I'm just glad she wasn't severely hurt unlike Takeshi. He has this big scar going from his left eye down to his chin. It's a bit distracting. Like the snow, it reminds me of the war. Then, out of nowhere, I suddenly hear gunshots and the shouts of the ESP's army. The yelling and gunshots grow louder until they abruptly stop. And when I think it's over, you appear. I see your damaged, bloody face. I scream. I can't remember what happens after that. It's either I'm in Hotaru's arms or Narumi's lap. Sometimes Ruka-pyon rubs my back to comfort me. Anna makes me a small cake with a cup of tea on the side; it's relaxing. All of our friends try to calm me down. They sometimes get me to stop, but sometimes I just keep screaming. _

_ February 2_

_ Entry 20_

_ I'm doing better, Natsume. Sorry if I worried you. Nonoko made me this special potion. She told me to drink it whenever I start cry. It stifles my cries and soothes the pain a bit. Most of the time it's effective, but occasionally it's not. I wish I was as strong as you. _

_ February 7_

_ Entry 24_

_ Remember the dream I told you about, Natsume. The dream about how I became the ESP. Well the new ESP is not me. It's our math teacher, Jin-Jin! I'm not that surprised really. It's no doubt that he has the capability of taking the job. I think Jin-Jin as the new ESP is quite fitting. Right now, they're finding a new math teacher for our class. Once they found one, Jin-Jin will officially be our new ESP. He's a bit cold-hearted and mean to his students, but he'll be a great ESP. _

_ February 14_

_ Valentine's Day_

_ Entry 28_

_ Ruka-pyon and Hotaru are now dating. Surprise! Yes, it's very shocking. I didn't believe it at first. I thought they were kidding. But once Hotaru hit me with her Baka Gun, I knew it was true. I'm happy for them. They deserve each other. I never really noticed it, but they somehow suit each other. Don't you think so, Natsume?_

_ It's Valentine's Day. I gave chocolate to Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-sempai, Tono-sempai, Narumi-sensei, our classmates, friends in the Special A, but I wish I could give some to you. I made some homemade chocolate for you. I want to give it to you, but it's not like I can actually give it to you. I wonder what you would say though. Would you give me that smile you only reserve for me? Or would you act arrogantly? I imagine you taking a piece of my homemade chocolate. Would you say it tastes good? Or would you say it tastes bad? Either way I would be glad to give it to you. You deserve it. For protecting me, for being the best boyfriend a girl could ever have, and for giving me a love that makes me weak, yet in a way strong. _

_ February 17_

_ Entry 30_

_ Nonoko's potion isn't working on me anymore. She said that I'm unconsciously using my Nullification Alice to subdue the effects of the tonic. Is that even possible?_

_ February 18_

_ Entry 31_

_ I had a terrible dream. It was about the war. You and I were surrounded by the ESP's army. We were greatly outnumbered. They charged at us with furious expressions and guns. I watched you suffer as they kicked and punched you. It was awful. Sickening! I don't want to go back to sleep. I'm afraid to. What if I have that nightmare again? I wish you were here beside me right now. I want you to hug me, to hold my hand. I want to see your rare smile. I want the touch of your lips on mine. Your kisses make me feel so warm and whole. _

_ But the only thing I have of you is your Alice Stone. As I hold your Alice Stone tightly in my hand, I try so very hard not to remember the reason why it's a lighter shade of red. _

_ February 24_

_ Entry 35_

_ Natsume, I've realized I'm writing these entries as if I'm writing to you. It's like I'm writing letters for your eyes to read. Every single page has your name on it. Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. And it makes me cry that I've been unconsciously writing these entries so you can know what you had missed. I wish you were there at my surprise birthday party. I wish you were there when Ruka and Hotaru told me they were dating. I wish you were there on Valentine's Day. I wish you there when I was sitting all alone on the bench, staring up at the snowy sky. I wish you were there when I woke up scared from my nightmares. I wish you were here. I wish you were here to experience the special moments with me. Didn't you promise we would be happy after the war ended? Wasn't life after the war supposed to be a happily ever after for you and me? _

_You're breaking our promise!_

_Sorry. That was wrong of me to write. I'm just upset. I'm not mad. I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault, not at all. So come back. Just come back. Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back to me. Come back to me! COME BACK, NATSUME! Maybe if I write it several times, my wish will come true. _

_ March 1_

_ Entry 38_

_ Sorry I haven't been writing a lot, Natsume! I've been very busy. Everyone's been busy! Well that's only because the whole school is preparing for graduation. Graduation…crazy, huh? I'll soon be a third-year in middle school. We're all growing up. _

_ March 4_

_ Entry 41_

_ Jin-Jin is officially the ESP! A ceremony was held today for our new principal. It was a blast! I think I even saw Jin-Jin, I mean_ _the ESP, smiling. Our new math teacher is named Miyagi-sensei. She seems nice. Starting tomorrow, she'll be teaching us until the school year ends. Graduation Day is almost near!_

_ March 20_

_ Entry 46_

_ I graduated today! Yea! Everyone is celebrating at Central Town tonight. Central Town is nearly done with its repair. The Fluff Puff concession stand has been remade! YEA! Everything is just wonderful. There's a firework display showing at 8 PM that everyone's excited about. It's going to be so much fun. Spring break has officially begun!_

_ April 1st_

_ Entry 50_

_ Dear Natsume, _

_ There's no more traces of snow. It's finally spring! I sit on the ground, brushing my hands through the fresh green grass. I like how it feels on my fingers. When I look up, pink cherry blossoms are floating everywhere. It's a pretty sight. School starts in two days. I'm sad spring break is coming to an end, but I'm excited about the new school year. _

_ Hotaru is standing a few feet from me. Even though she doesn't tell me, I know she's worried I might cry and scream again. Because I'm here. I'm at the place where the ESP died and was buried. And you're probably wondering why I'm at such a place. Well I'm here because I want to forgive him. I want to forgive him for his mistakes. He was a wrong man, but it's impossible that he was bad from the start. Everyone was born with a pure heart, but I think as they grow they chose either the path of good or the path of evil. So I wonder where the good man in him disappeared to. Why did he travel the bad path? _

_ I realize I'm crying. Hotaru starts walking up to me, but I give her a smile and shake my head. She stares at me, and I shake my head again to reassure her. She goes back to her old spot under the cherry blossom trees. I think the reason I'm crying is because I feel sorry for the ESP. I know, Natsume, you probably would have flicked my forehead for saying that. And you probably would start yelling at me for how stupid I am for feeling pity for the ESP, but I can't help it. I do. _

_ This is the last page of my diary. I'm going to buy a new one, so I can keep writing to you and keep you updated on life in Alice Academy until you come back to me. On that day, I'll stop writing to you. Because they'll be no need for me to write. You'll be there to share the special moments with me. I just have to be patient and wait until you come back. _

_ I love you, Natsume._

Mikan closed her diary and stood up. She combed the cherry blossoms out of her hair and stared at the pink trees. They reminded her of her unforgettable memories with Natsume. The good ones and bad ones, but particularly the happy ones. A smile formed on her face.

"Mikan!"

She turned around and saw Hotaru running towards her.

"What's wrong?"

Hotaru explained. Speechless, Mikan glanced at Hotaru's phone in her hand. _Ruka-pyon… _

She dropped her diary and ran.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

Mikan burst through the door. The front desk lady glanced at her for a brief moment, then continued reading her romance novel. She knew who Mikan was. Normal hospitals would mandate a visitor to go through a series of procedures just so they can see the patient, but since it was a school hospital and Mikan was a daily visitor for four months straight, she let her past; she allowed Hotaru the same. Mikan raced to the elevator and punched the button. She scuttled through the opening doors and pushed the button for the fourth floor. Hotaru got in as the elevators closed.

"Mikan," Hotaru said, clasping her shoulders," relax."

"How can I!"

The doors opened to the fourth floor. They hurdled through a succession of angry nurses and doctors until they reached the door to the ICU. Mikan pressed the intercom button.

"We're here for-"

"It's Mikan Sakura," interrupted Hotaru.

The doors immediately buzzed, and the two girls charged in. The nurse who answered the buzzer met them in the hall.

"There's no running in the hospital, especially on this floor," she proclaimed. "Walk."

With a grim mien, she stepped aside to let them by. Hotaru seized Mikan's arm to constrict her from breaking into a sprint again. She glared at her. Mikan gulped. Accepting defeat, she calmly ambled towards the patient's door.

"Mikan, don't be an idiot and jump on him."

Her face cracked into a smile. "Not a chance."

Mikan opened the door, broke from Hotaru's grip, and dashed inside. She gasped.

Tousled black hair. Bright, wide-awake crimson eyes. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Natsume!" She rushed to his bed and threw her arms around him. "You're awake! You're finally awake!" she exclaimed, burying her face in his chest with tears twinkling in her eyes.

"I know, Mikan. I know," he said.

Natsume wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. Caressing her hair softly, he inhaled her sweet scent. Scarcely, he didn't care that she was badly hurting him. He knew she needed this moment- to hold him until she was satisfied-more than anything in the world.

"Ruka told me I've been in a coma for four months."

Mikan glimpsed at Ruka. All she could see was a blond blob through her heavy tears. "He forgot to add four _long _months."

She hugged him tighter, sobbing loudly. She was happy, relieved. This is the moment she'd been waiting months for. This is where she wanted to be the most. She missed the warm feeling of his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. Natsume was right. She needed to hold him. And from this moment forward, Mikan knew she wouldn't have anymore nightmares. Just happy dreams. She no longer would scream in excruciating pain from missing him. Her wish had finally come true.

"Thanks for calling, Ruka," Hotaru said.

Natsume's eyes widened slightly. "When were you guys on first name basis?"

Mikan laughed and pulled away from their hug to look at him. "Don't worry. I'll get you caught up with the things you missed."

She bent her head and softly touched his lips with hers. Natsume pushed her back down on him, causing her lips to press harder on his.

"I missed you," Mikan said, lips still in contact with his. "So much."

The door opened and in came Subaru Imai, Natsume's doctor. His expressionless facade did not falter when he saw them kissing.

"There's too many people in this room. Only one visitor at a time," he pronounced.

They slowly broke from their kiss. Mikan, with cheeks bight red, looked at Ruka and Hotaru.

Ruka gently grabbed Hotaru's hands and exclaimed," We'll see you later, Natsume, Sakura-san."

"Hold on, Bunny Boy."

Without warning, she threw Mikan's diary at her head, as if it was a Frisbee.

"Ouch!" she yelped and picked up her diary off the floor.

"You forgot that, idiot."

"Thanks," she replied, grinning sheepishly.

Ruka and Hotaru walked out the room with their hands intertwined.

"What's that all about?" Natsume questioned, eyebrows raised. _Ruka and Imai holding hands? It's not possible..._

"Lets just say this book," Mikan patted the front cover," has all your answers."

"Really? What is this book? It has no name." He examined it.

"It's my diary."

"Your diary?"

Suddenly, Subaru snatched the book from his hands. "You can read it later. I need to examine you first."

Natsume rolled his eyes, more interested in reading his girlfriend's diary.

_**~ I Never Left You ~**_

"You seem to be in better shape than I thought you would be, Hyuuga," Subaru confessed. "But I want you to remain at the hospital for one more night, considering you just woke up from a very long coma. You'll be discharged tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Imai-san!" Mikan exclaimed.

Subaru turned to her. "I suppose you'll fill in all the missing blanks and questions Hyuuga has."

"Of course!"

He nodded, gave back the diary to Natsume, and left.

"You know, Natsume," Mikan began," I wrote this diary so when you woke up from your coma you can read all that you had missed."

Natsume stared at her with a mix of emotions on his face: ardor, gratefulness, awe, and glee. He kissed her nose before opening to the first entry of Mikan's diary. He began reading, carefully absorbing every word on each page.

"Sixteen…people," he quietly said in disbelief.

"Sixteen," she muttered. "I'm sorry that your friends…"

"I know."

Mikan gazed at him sorrowfully. She laid her head on his shoulder, holding his left hand for comfort.

"How did the ESP die?"

She drew in one long breath. "You'll find out soon."

Impatient, Natsume was about to argue, but because he felt tired he closed his mouth. They continued reading.

The cherry blossoms kept on falling outside the window. Briefly, the couple stopped to admire the sight. Then, they went back to reading her diary. When Natsume read entry 16, he tightened his hold on Mikan and stared at her painfully. He leaned in until their lips met.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I shouldn't have let you read that."

Natsume stared deeply into her warm brown eyes. He felt greatly responsible for her lingering agony. Mikan, seeing his doleful frown, leaned in for another kiss. She could feel the sorrow he felt for her. It made her heart tremble.

"Did this truly happen to you?"

Mikan choked out a quiet "yes."

"You don't…scream anymore, right?"

"No." _Liar._

"Good."

He kissed her forehead and flipped to the next page. His shoulders relaxed when he finished reading entry 20. He turned and read the following pages.

"Jinno?"

"Yea, he's our new ESP," Mikan replied, smiling.

"I guess he fits the role. I can't imagine anyone else."

"How about Narumi-sensei?"

Natsume scoffed. "My ass."

Mikan chuckled. He started laughing, only to stop as pain lanced through his chest.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm still a bit sore."

Mikan lightly did upward strokes on his back. He read the next pages.

"Holy…Ruka and Imai are dating?"

"Surprising, right?" Mikan replied. "But like I wrote in my diary, they somehow suit each other, don't you think?"

"In some demented way."

Natsume continued reading. He was dead-silent when he read the part about Nonoko's potion not working anymore. His eyes widened at the last sentence of entry 31.

_ "As I hold your Alice Stone tightly in my hand, I try so very hard not to remember the reason why it's a lighter shade of red.'"_

When Natsume was about to compel Mikan for the Alice Stone he gave her, she already had it out on her palm.

Instantaneously, he felt as if something was stuck in his throat. "Why is it that color?"

Instead of a dark red, the stone was a fading light pink.

"I used your Alice Stone," she whispered under her breath.

"Why?"

She didn't answer him. Her eyes averted from his hard gaze.

"Mikan," he said more strictly. "Why?"

"Because…I…"

"Mikan…"

Tears started to flow down her face. Memories of that day flashed through her head.

Blood.

Gunshots.

Angry men and women.

Corpses.

Natsume's bleeding face.

_Oh no, I'm going to start screaming. _

Mikan collapsed on the floor, her hands covering her face. "No…no…make it….stop."

Natsume fell to the floor and placed her on his lap. Mikan began to flail her arms and feet to escape from his embrace, but he kept holding her. Even though it hurt.

"I'm. Never. Letting. Go. Of. You." He spoke each word loud and clear.

She gradually stopped writhing. Tenderly, he cradled her, rocking her back and forth at a leisurely rhythm.

"Mikan, you're safe," he softly whispered in her ear. "You're safe with me. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

For several minutes, silence occupied the room. The wind blew, and a few cherry blossoms flew into the room.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she mumbled. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

"Barely." _Fuck no, that was an understatement._ He felt as if every bone, every muscle was throbbing. However, he kept a cool and collected facade for her sake. "Mikan?"

Silence.

Carefully, he removed her hands from her face. With blood-shot eyes from the tears she shedded, Mikan looked broken. Her eyes held no emotion. It was as if someone just crushed her heart, shattered all her hopes, and sucked the life out of her soul. She was pale and weary, as if her body was nothing but a vessel of emptiness.

"I killed him."

More cherry blossoms flew in from the window.

"What?"

"I killed the ESP. I killed him with your Alice Stone," she murmured.

"Oh God…"

"The ESP didn't know I had it. He was shocked when I burned the two men who held you captive. He stumbled back at the sight of the flames. His gun wasn't touching your head anymore."

"This was happening when I was unconscious, right?"

She ignored him and proceeded. "He pulled the trigger, but somehow, by some miracle, I was able to burn the bullet before it buried into your skull. It was over. Over for the ESP. He didn't even have the chance to shoot again for I turned the gun into ashes."

"You don't have to continue," Natsume said.

"I burned the people who were holding you. And the rest of the ESP's army afterwards."

"Mikan…"

"The whole forest was on fire. I saw fire and black snow," she muttered. Mikan touched the tips of her bangs. "You don't see it anymore since I cut it, but part of my bangs got burnt."

"Stop it, Mikan."

"I used my Nullification Alice to destroy the Barrier Alice the ESP was using to protect himself. Then, he was on fire. Next, he was dead."

"Oh, Mikan, no. No, no, no. " Natsume was in shock. He never would have expected this. Not in a million years.

"I'm a killer. A murderer! My parents must hate me! You must hate me!"

Natsume cupped her face with his hands and pulled her close. "Never. I will never hate you. Mikan, I love you."

"How can you love a killer!" she cried.

"You're not a killer!"

"I am! I killed the ESP."

And it's like a dam inside of her just burst. Overwhelmed, tears flooded her face again. She gagged out incomprehensible sobs, trembling at the thought of blood on her hands. Her stomach achingly clenched at each cry she made.

"You're not alone. I've killed people before. More than you have."

That didn't make her feel better.

"I don't….want…to be…a…killer," she croaked between weeps.

Natsume didn't like Mikan calling herself a killer. He hated it.

Her heart was not filled with darkness.

He kissed her hard, silencing her. His lips overlapped hers, and his hand spread across her cheeks. He pulled away briefly, but pressed on her lips again. Mikan continued to whimper. With his left hand remaining on her cheek, he took his right and brushed strands of her hair behind her ear. They stayed in this intimate position until she stopped crying.

"Mikan, listen to me carefully," he told her, wiping away the remainder of tears on her face."You are not killer. You are everything, but that. You're a good person. You're pure."

"No, Natsume-"

"You're parents love you. They love you no matter what."

"Mum and dad…" Her heart clenched.

"I love you. I love you unconditionally, Mikan."

"I know you love me, Natsume, and I love you too. But that doesn't change the fact that I killed people."

"Everyone knows you would never do what you did if not for a good reason. And it was for a pretty damn good reason."

She turned her head and stared down at the floor. Natsume, with his hand, lifted her chin. Crimson met hazel.

"Look at me, Mikan," he said. "You saved me. Saved further people from dying. You're our savior."

"Savior?"

"Yes, our savior."

Light started returning in her eyes.

"I'm not an evil person?"

"Of course not."

"I'm a good person?"

"Yes, Mikan, yes."

Natsume was giving her hope. Hope she desperately needed to get back into the light.

"Really?"

He caressed her cheek softly. "Really."

A fierce light shined brightly in Mikan's eyes. She was back to her true self. She smiled brightly. Unable to resist, Natsume smiled too. She rested her head on his chest and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"Yes, you are."

She rolled her eyes. "I see you're being your arrogant self," she remarked. "I kind of missed that."

"Don't worry. You'll never have to miss my cocky ego ever again."

She giggled. "Promise to that?" Mikan held out her pinky.

"A pinky promise? You're such a child," he sneered. "At least you followed my advice and let your hair down."

Natsume twirled the ends of her hair around his finger.

"Promise?" she insisted.

"Fine," he said, hooking his little fingers with hers. "But promise to me you'll never leave me again. Spending two years without you, thinking you were dead…hell."

"I never left you, Natsume. I was always with you…just a little bit far away."

"You were hidden in a secret liar," he muttered. "Never do that again."

"Enough with the sad stuff," she said. "Natsume Hyuuga, I promise to you that I'll never leave you."

"Mikan Sakura, I promise to you that I'll never leave you and to always love you."

Suddenly, fire appeared out of thin air.

"What are you doing, Mikan?" he questioned, glancing at the pink Alice Stone in her grasp.

With her finger, she began to write words in the air. The fire began to form into letters.

"What are you-"

Natsume's mouth dropped slightly as she finished.

"You like it?" she beamed.

"If I could, I would keep your work of art there forever."

She laughed. "You could if you stayed in this room and kept the fire going for eternity. But I'm pretty sure the hospital wouldn't allow you."

The fire began to die out, but then Natsume fueled it with his own flames. "Safety hazard, of course."

Mikan brought the Alice Stone into her view. "Aw, it's white now. It no longer contains your Fire Alice." She pouted. "And I was just starting to enjoy playing with your Alice."

He smiled, a genuine smile. "I'll just have to make more for you then."

Mikan smiled and glanced briefly at their fiery masterpiece. It was burning with an intense spark. "That reminds me, where's the Alice Stone I gave you?"

"It's somewhere in my room under lock and key."

"I see," she murmured.

"What is it?" Natsume looked at her in confusion. He knew she wanted to say something.

"I want you to extinguish the fire."

"Ok."

"Wait!" she yelled, grabbing his hand before he could use his Alice. "I want you to extinguish the fire with _my_ Alice. Since I made the fire with _your _Alice, wouldn't it only be right if you put it out with mine?"

He paused. "But I don't have your Alice Stone with me."

Mikan held her pointer finger as to say "Give me a sec." She clasped her hands and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips scrunched. Focusing hard, she concentrated into making an Alice Stone for Natsume. She poured her undying love and every bit of her strong feelings for Natsume into this one stone.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she beamed at her creation.

"Ta da!" she shouted, showing him with pride her bright orange Alice Stone.

It was the brightest and biggest Alice Stone she had made so far.

"You've gotten better at making them, Polka Dots."

Her cheeks pinked. Even though it was an embarrassing nickname, she missed him calling her that. "Pervert."

He smirked.

Slowly, she placed her Alice Stone inside his body. They gazed at each other as she did, not one of them breaking eye contact. His body tensed at the odd sensation of the insertion.

"How does it feel?" Mikan asked, curious.

"Strange...but in a good way."

"Try it out!"

Natsume raised his hand. He looked to Mikan and kissed her.

"Forever and always," they said together.

With a flick of his wrist, the blaze was extinguished. But Mikan and Natsume knew the words formed from the fire pronounced that their love was eternal.

**the end**


End file.
